RWBY: Draco Hunt
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: Victor has encountered his mortal enemy, the Draco. Victor now hunts the beast down with the help of his friends and his girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. The group will face new Grimm, meet new friends, and even run into familiar faces. Rated M for violence, swearing, and some suggestive themes. Includes Team VKTR so no confusion.
1. Chapter 1: Victor

Random thought while watching RWBY of my own character going through the story. This is my crazy ass result.

Chapter 1: Victor

A man sat on the bench on an air ship bound for Beacon, well maybe 'man' is the wrong word, since Victor was barely eighteen. He had spikey brown hair and was just long enough to spike. He wore a silver mask that covered every bit of skin on his face except for his ears. His brown eyes showed through the slits in the mask and observed everyone in the air ship. His shirt was black and long sleeved with something no one had ever seen on shirt before; bones.

They looked like finger bones and there were five of them. Large enough to go from his shoulders, down his forearms and stopped at his wrists. Another went down the front to his belt line and two went from his shoulders, down his back and stopped at his belt line. Smaller bones filled in the chest area and part of the back. The bones looked like they belonged to a massive clawed creature.

He wore jeans that were originally blue, but now were nearly black with dirt and the blood of monsters. That was a reason that for Victor to attend Beacon, become a hunter, along with other reasons. He reached back and touched his custom weapon, Draco's Bane. It worked like an M-240 (heavy machine gun, for those who are not gun savvy) with an assault pack (200 rounds). He could change it into a large axe with the flip of a switch, extending the barrel and twin blades popping out.

He designed it himself and used it to cut hundreds of monsters down. He looked around the ship and observed the occupants. One of them ran over to a trash can and proceeded to throw up. "I hope I'm not stuck with him." Victor groaned in his head. Victor expected to be dealing with a mess of people straight out a beginner's school, no real combat experience.

He figured he would be carrying a team, which he was perfectly fine with. He had a TON of pent up anger he normally got out when he fought monsters. A girl sat down next to him and smiled. She had white hair that reached her shoulders and, Victor had to admit, beautiful bronze skin. Her eyes were green and she had a skinny figure.

"Hi, my name is Kaylee-Ann," she introduced "but my friends normally call me Kay, or KayKay, or Madam Talks A Lot. I really go by any of those or anything you can come up with. A lot of people call me a lot of different things, so I really just go by anything." Victor held up a finger and replied "You. Talk. Way. Too. Much. My name is Victor, if you want to know."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. I just go off on a talking spree when I get started and when I get started I just can't stop. I just go on and on and on and on for a long time with no real end in sight. I mean I don't do it on purpose I just can't stop talking! I just keep talking and talking and talking until it seems that I'm not even on the same subject I even started on. I just…"

"I get it. You talk a lot. I've already noticed that you do."

"Sorry. I just get carried away sometimes. So why are you going to beacon? I know it's to become a hunter because why else would you go to beacon other than to become a hunter? I came to be a huntress, obviously, but I wanna be a great huntress! Like one of the best in the world because that would be so badass! I just get such a rush when it comes to hunting monsters down. I guess that it is because you put your life on the line or what I just feel so amazing when I hunt monsters…"

Victor felt that he would have to get her to stop talking a lot since she just seemed to open up to him. "I joined to hunt monsters too." Victor proclaimed.

"That is so cool! Isn't amazing to hunt monsters? I think it is just awesome! I bet you are really awesome at hunting monsters. I mean, just look at you! You are the size of a Beowulf and could probably wrestle one to the ground!"

Victor stopped her again and proclaimed "Yes. I'm good at hunting monsters, but I don't plan on wrestling a Beowulf to the ground."

"Do you think I talk a lot?"

"Yes. You talk a lot."

"Sorry. You don't have to listen to me all the time, but at least pretend to listen to me."

Victor chuckled and agreed "Sure. I think we can work that out." Kaylee squealed and started talking again, but Victor was starting to learn how to tune her out. He saw a holo screen with a man in a white suit and red hair in a prison photo. Victor only heard the name Torchwood through Kaylee's endless jabber. The screen vanished and a blonde haired woman appeared. "Welcome to Beacon." She proclaimed.

Victor stood up as the air ship flew closer to the school. Victor was a large guy, standing nearly two feet over every other person. He looked down on Kaylee, whose mouth was agape. "You are seriously huge!" She proclaimed. "How have you not wrestled a Beowulf yet? You might even be able to wrestle an Ursa to the ground! You are probably really strong!" Victor laughed and replied "Haven't wrestled and Ursa, but I did stop a Bristleback spin with my bare hands."

"Really?"

"Not really. It was a joke. Let's get going. We have a new school to see friend."

"You think we're friends!"

"Once I learn how to tune you out, we'll be the best of friends."

Kaylee squealed again and the two walked off the air ship towards their new school.


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

Chapter 2: Beacon

Victor stepped off the airship with his new friend, Kaylee-Ann. She talked a little more than he would have liked, but beggars couldn't be choosers. The same blonde kid ran out of the air ship and threw up in the trash can. "How is he supposed to fight monsters when he can't even hold down his lunch?" Victor thought as he walked by the kid. He had to stop and observe the massive school that stood before him.

"Never thought I would be here." He thought. "This is so cool!" Kaylee cheered. "I can't believe we are actually here right now!" She continued talking, but he learned to tune her out and saw a small girl in a red hood fall over and into another girl's luggage. The white haired girl proceeded to scream at the hooded girl about something and Victor walked over to end it. He was nearly to them when he noticed the white haired girl shaking a bottle of dust at the hooded girl, who looked like she was going to sneeze.

Victor stopped as the hooded girl sneezed and caused a small elemental explosion. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl barked. "I'm really really sorry." The hooded girl apologized.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Victor had heard enough from this girl and walked over to her. He stood at her side as she yelled and proclaimed "I think you should stop now." She turned to him, ignoring his size and barked "And who do you think you are?!"

"I'm the guy standing nearly three feet over you and could crush you without a thought, and who exactly are you to be screaming at this small girl here?"

"I am Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because she's the eris to the Schnee Corporation." A female voce proclaimed. Victor looked around and instantly fell in love with the girl, no, the woman that was approaching them. She had long black hair with a bow at the top of her hair. Her yellow eyes looked like small suns to Victor. "One of the largest energy producers in the world." The woman continued.

"I know them!" Kaylee proclaimed. "Finally!" Weiss proclaimed. "Some recognition!" She looked to the hooded girl like she was supposed to know who Weiss was. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired woman continued.

"How dare… the nerve…" Weiss growled, unable to form a coherent sentence. She snatched a bottle of dust from the woman's hands and stormed off. She turned and started to leave and Victor simply stood there and watched her walk away. "Let's go find out where we're supposed to go!" Kaylee-Ann proclaimed as she took Victor's hand and tried to pull him away. Instead, Victor started pulling Kaylee as he went after the woman he had just met.

"I have to at least learn her name." Victor thought as he went off after her. He could hear Kaylee-Ann protesting, but he ignored her and finally caught up to the woman. She turned and looked at him with her gorgeous yellow eyes, causing his train of thought to derail and crash. "Can I help you with something" She questioned. Victor opened his mouth, but struggled to find the words he was looking for.

"What are we doing right now?" Kaylee-Ann questioned. "Victor!" He blurted, surprising everyone. "What?" The woman questioned.

"My name is Victor."

He held out his hand awkwardly and hoped that he didn't royally screw this chance up. The woman smiled and shook his hand. "Blake." She introduced. "Blake Belladonna." Victor was glad that he was wearing his mask, because he was smiling like an idiot. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Blake Belladonna." Victor proclaimed as calmly as he could.

"You can let go of my hand now."

He didn't realize that he was still holding her hand and immediately let go. "Sorry about that." Victor apologized as he rubbed his hand against his pants. Blake laughed as Kaylee-Ann cleared her throat. "Right!" Victor proclaimed. "This is my friend Kaylee-Ann." The two shook hands and Kaylee-Ann proclaimed "It is awesome to meet you! And great how you took that Weiss girl down a peg because she seemed really mean. We, well, I didn't mean to follow you but Victor seemed intent on talking to you since he dragged me all the way here."

Victor just wanted to stop her from talking because of the last part she said. "Well it is nice to meet you both." Blake proclaimed. "We should be going. We have a meeting to get to." She turned and started walking towards the school. "Why exactly did we run after her for?" Kaylee-Ann questioned. "I just wanted to learn her name." Victor proclaimed as he continued to watch Blake walk away.

"To learn her name? That was it?"

"Yes."

"Someone has a crush!"

"What!? No…"

"Yes you do! You have a crush on Blake!"

"Shut up. Let's get going."

He started towards the school as she practically sung "Big ol' Victor has a big ol' crush on little ol' Blake!" He groaned "Can you please stop singing that song out loud?"

"Embarrassed you big ol' teddy bear? It's natural for a guy to like a girl."

"I know, but you don't need to advertise it. I kinda want to keep a tough guy reputation."

"Whatever you say, Teddy Bear."

"Is that seriously going to be my new nickname from you?"

"Yes it is Teddy Bear. It's because you may be a big imposing guy, but you are just a big softy on the inside."

"Just kill me now."

"You should show Blake your soft side! Girls like sensitive guys!"

"I would rather not do that."

"Come one!"

"This is going to be a long four years."


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Students

Chapter 3: The Other Students

Victor walked with Blake and Kaylee-Ann as the traversed the massive school. Victor couldn't help but stare at Blake, he thought she was beautiful almost like a goddess. Kaylee-Ann walked next to him and whispered "Talk to her." Victor replied "What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell her you think she's pretty."

"What!? I'm not going to do that!"

"So you don't think she's pretty?"

"I think she's beautiful, but I can't just tell her that."

"Then what are you going to do? Just sit there and stare at her like an idiot?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet in my plans."

Kaylee-Ann rolled her eyes and whispered "You kill monsters and yet you can't talk to a girl?" Victor hissed "Shut up! I know I'm complicated about this." Blake proclaimed "You two know that I can hear you, right?" Victor felt his face light up like a Christmas tree with embarrassment. "And thank you for the compliment Victor." Blake replied with a smile.

Victor stuttered as he tried to find the right words. "I think we're here." Blake stated as they walked through a massive door. It looked like a grand hall with a ton of students walking around. Victor was going to say something to Blake, but she vanished into the crowd. He dropped his head and sighed "Kay's right. I can fight monsters but I'm having trouble talking to a girl."

"Cheer up Teddy Bear! Someday you'll be able to build up the courage to talk to her!"

"Thanks for the pick-me-up, Kay."

"You gave me a nickname! This is so cool! We are going to be the best of friends and go hunting monsters and go shopping!"

Victor groaned and dragged his hand down his mask from his forehead. "Great." He groaned in his head. "I got her going again." He started looking around to observe any other people in the hall until someone tackled him from behind. Or attempted to at least since he was so big, he barely budged. He reached behind him and grabbed the person by their collar.

He threw them over his shoulder and slammed them on the ground. The kid was probably a foot shorter than Victor and had a decent build. He had brown skin and curly black hair on his head. He was wearing a red shirt with a black plate on the front of it. He shot up and tried to tackle Victor again, but only crashed against his stomach.

Victor raised his hands in the air and locked his hands together. He planned on slamming his hands down on the guy who was attacking him, but someone jumped on his back and tried to bring him down. Victor grabbed the new attacker and dropped them on top of the first. This one was the same size as the first but not as well built. He had short brown hair and a very light mustache.

His shirt was grey and had no real armor to it other than the plate on his left shoulder. "What the hell are you two doing?" Victor growled as he took a fighting stance. "We made a deal." The brown kid asked. "Whoever takes down the biggest guy first is the better fighter." The white kid finished. "One problem with that." Victor grumbled.

"What?"

"You have to bring me down."

The two of them charged him, but he caught them both in head locks. "Who's going down now?" Victor laughed. He held them until there was a tapping sound over the P.A. system. Victor looked around to see a stage with the director of the school, Professor Ozpin. "I'll… keep this brief." He started. "You have come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate you lives to the protection of the people."

Not exactly the reason he planned on becoming a huntsman, but it was close enough for Victor. "But I look amongst you… and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Professor Ozpin continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but the time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take this first step." Professor Ozpin stepped away from the mic and walked away. "Well that was weird." Kay grumbled. "Seriously." Victor agreed as he felt the two under his grip struggle. "Who are you two anyway?"

"I'm Rexian." The black kid introduced. "Trevor." The white kid introduced. "Well it is nice to meet you both." Victor proclaimed. "Now goodnight." He cracked the two's skulls together and they fell to the ground knocked out cold. They gathered in another hall and spread out bed rolls for the night.

Victor sat on his bed roll, reading a book as Rexian and Trevor continuously attempted to take him down and Kay tried to talk his ear off. He finished his book, closing it with a sigh. Kay stopped and questioned "What's wrong Teddy Bear?" Victor answered between tackles "I just finished my book. Now I really don't have anything to do. Other than get tackled by these guys."

"Why not go borrow a book from Blake? She has a ton of books that she would probably let you borrow."

Victor looked over at Blake, who was reading by candlelight in her black long sleeve pajamas. The way the light danced off of her just mystified him. "You are going to have to talk to her if you ever want to date her." Kay pointed out. Victor built up his courage and stood up, letting Rexian and Trevor crash into each other. He walked over to her as the hooded girl from before and a blonde girl walked over to her as well.

"My name's Ruby." The hooded girl introduced. "But you can just call me crater… actually you can just call me Ruby." Blake responded "Okay. I'm Blake and the big guy behind you is Victor." Ruby and the blonde girl turned around and looked up at Victor. "You're the girl that blew up today." Victor chuckled. "Yeah, that's me." Ruby sighed.

"Don't sweat it small fry. Stuff happens."

"Right. Nice to meet you Victor. I'm Ruby and this is my sister, Yang."

Yang exclaimed "Nice to meet you!" Victor shook her hand and replied "Likewise, if you'll excuse me, I would like to talk to Blake." The two stepped aside and Blake looked up at him with her beautiful yellow eyes. He opened his mouth but was having trouble finding the words. "Is this going to be a regular thing where we and try and talk but you just stand there and stare at me?" She chuckled.

"I just finished my book and I would like to read another one. I see you have a good number of books and I would like to borrow one. You can take mine as collateral."

"Sure."

He handed her his book and the two held the book as they stared into each other's eyes. Victor pulled away and grabbed any book he could find. "Th-th-thanks." Victor stammered as he stood back up. "Not a problem." Blake replied as she set his book in her lap. "What are you reading?" Ruby asked Blake.

"It's about a man with two souls. Both trying to fight for control."

"I love books. Yang used to read to me when we were little. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will."

"But sometimes a happy ending isn't what we get." Victor grumbled. "Sometimes the happy ending is lost." He realized that he said that out loud and noticed that they were all staring at him. "Do you really think that?" Ruby questioned.

"Not really, but there is always a chance for a happy ending. Isn't that why we exist?"

"Right, to give people their happy endings."

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you all. Goodnight Ruby, Yang."

He looked to Blake, who was staring at him with a smile. "Goodnight, Blake." He managed to get out. "Goodnight Victor." She proclaimed as she returned to her book. He walked back to his bed roll and laid down. "That looked like it went well." Kay proclaimed.

"It did. I think she likes me too."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. I'm going to call it a night."

He pulled his blanket over himself and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

Chapter 4: Morning

Victor sat up from his bed and scratched the back of his head. He looked around to see that everyone else in the hall was still asleep. He took this opportunity and packed his stuff up since he knew that they were going to be moving into real rooms in the evening. He left his bag by Kaylee-Ann, who did indeed talk in her sleep as much as she did when she was awake. He couldn't help but smile as he looked to her, sprawled out across her bed roll and her mouth never stopped moving.

He walked out of the hall into the chill morning air of the outdoors. The sun had barely cracked the horizon with a small splash of orange and crimson, leaving the rest of the sky dark. He took in a deep breath of the cool air and let out a long sigh of relief. He reached up and removed the silver mask from his face, revealing what laid beneath it. He held the mask in his right hand as he put his left hand to his face.

His mask hid a terrible burn scar that covered a majority of his face. The only part of his face that wasn't burned was his right eye and forehead. He closed his eyes and let the cool air wash over his face since he wore the mask all of the time. He took another deep breath and let out a long sigh to relish the moment he was having. "What do we have here?" He heard Blake question.

Victor immediately put his mask back on and looked back to see Blake leaning in the doorway. She walked over to him and stood next to him as the sun slowly rose into the dark sky. "For a second there I thought I would get to see you without your mask." She commented. Victor smiled and replied "If you ever do get to see my face, then you'd have to consider yourself lucky. Very few people get to."

"Any chance I might get to?"

He looked down at her to see her looking up at him with a smile on her face. Victor stumbled through his head to try and find the right words for the moment. Without even thinking, he exclaimed "If we went on a date, you might get lucky." He looked back to the horizon and thought "You really couldn't find anything smoother to say other than 'you might get lucky'? Is that really your best?" He felt like the moment was ruined until Blake proclaimed "Then it looks like we have a date."

She put her hand on his forearm and smiled before returning to the hall. He felt like singing and dancing like a fool once he was alone. Fortunately, Victor was able to contain himself enough to where he didn't make a spectacle. He simply returned to the hall where everyone was waking up and packing their stuff away. He returned to his spot to find that Kay was wide awake, whereas Rexian and Trevor were still racked out.

He stomped on their stomachs and announced "Time to wake up tweedledee and tweedledumb. Time to start packing." The two groaned a number of profane names and words as the picked themselves up. He went over to Kay, who had her stuff packed and seemed like she was talking to herself. "I'm pretty sure that no one is listening to you right now." Victor chuckled. "Oh I know! It is just a thing I need to do, just talk about what I was dreaming about last night or else I forget because there might have been something important in it or something." Kay rambled.

"Need any help with your stuff or do you have it handled?"

"No I've got it. You seem… happier than usual. Did something happen last night?"

"I've got a date with Blake, so you could say something did happen."

Kay squealed in joy and started jabbering "That is great! Oh, you two are going to make the cutest couple in the whole school!" She continued to talk, but Victor tuned her out and started walking towards the breakfast hall. Kay continued to talk while Trevor and Rexian arm wrestled between their bites. Victor ate and laughed at the new friends he was making at the new school. He wasn't sure what he had in store for today, but he knew that there was rumor of teams forming.

He finished his meal and noticed that everyone was leaving. They all got up and followed the crowd out of the school until they reached a ridge where Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were waiting. "For years you have trained to become warriors." Professor Ozpin started as the students took spots on the slabs on the ground. "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Goodwitch added "Now, I'm sure all of you have heard about the rumor of assigning teams. Well, now let us put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with."

Victor could hear Ruby groan from where he was standing. "That being said," Ozpin continued "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Victor thought "That's pretty rough for our first assignment. Hopefully no one will be killed." Victor had no fear of death, especially since he had already stared into the face of death.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of you initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune raised his hand, but Ozpin ignored him and continued "Good, now take your positions."

Everyone took a stance like they were waiting for something to happen, but Victor had no clue for what. Then the slab he was standing on catapulted him into the air, and towards the forest. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Victor bellowed as he flew through the air.


	5. Chapter 5: Emerald Forest

Chapter 5: Emerald Forest

Victor tumbled through the air, cursing at the top of his lungs as he tried to gain his bearing. "Gotta…get…control!" Victor cursed as he flailed his extremities. He was finally able to gain his bearing and flew through the air feet first. "Gotta slow myself down," he thought "or the fall will break my legs." He pulled out his DracoBane in its LMG form, pointing the barrel in front of him.

He began blasting rounds forwards, slowly reducing his speed as he hurdled through the air. "Just a little more." He groaned as the forest grew closer. "Just a little more!" He was about to break through the tree tops and he bellowed "NOW!" He hit the switch on the pistol grip, transforming his LMG into his axe. The butt stock doubled in length and split into two blades that locked onto the sides of the LMG body.

The barrel then extended about four feet for the grip of the axe, which Victor proceeded to grab. He swung the axe at the right moment and connected with a large tree trunk. He sliced through the trunk and swung again, connecting with another tree trunk. He repeated this two more times before landing on the ground. He placed his axe on the ground blade first and sighed "Now that wasn't too bad."

He looked around and thought "Now where are the others? I'm going to need a partner." He heard something that sounded like screaming, then something hit him in the back, slamming him to the ground. "Whoa! What a rush!" Kaylee-Ann shouted. "That was so awesome! Not like monster hunting awesome, but awesome none the less!" Victor propped his arms up and brought himself to his feet, throwing Kaylee-Ann to the ground. "Victor!" She cheered from the ground. "Yay! We get to be partners now! That is awesome because we are already friends and we get along so it's double the awesome!"

Victor helped his friend up from the ground and laughed "Couldn't you have landed on something else?"

"You were the easiest thing to stop."

"Right. Let's get moving then."

They started walking through the forest, keeping an eye out for any opposition. "Do we know where we're going?" Kay questioned. "North." Victor stated.

"Yes, but which way is North?"

"The wind. It blows North in the Emerald Forest."

They continued walking until they heard gun fire, and it was close. Victor drew his LMG and ran towards the sound of combat. He broke through the bushes to see Rexian and Trevor back to back, surrounded by Beowolves. Rexian was wielding a shotgun with a drum attached to it, probably automatic. Trevor was wielding a sniper rifle and the two looked like they were in trouble.

Victor switched to his axe and cut down the Beowolf that had its back to him. He saw Kay wielding her katanas and slice another one to ribbons. "Looks like you two could use a hand!" Victor shouted as he swung at another Beowolf. "Just getting them into position!" Rexian shouted as he pulled the trigger. There was a rapid thumping sound, Victor guessed it was Rexian's shells leaving the barrel.

Victor turned to see three Beowolves with massive holes in them. He looked at Trevor, who was turning the others into headless corpses. Victor turned to see a Beowolf swing at him and throw him aside. He hit the ground and rolled, jumping to his feet. The Beowolf now stood in between him, and his weapon.

The grim growled with teeth barred as Victor raised his fists. "Looks like Kay's about to get her wish." Victor thought as the two charged each other. Victor ducked as the monster swung at him, then delivered a right hook to the face. The Beowolf faltered and Victor started jabbing at the creature's face. The creature tried to claw at Victor, but he continually dodged the beast's attacks.

Victor was able to get the creature back enough to where he could grab his weapon. He delivered an uppercut on the Beowolf and grabbed his DracoBane. He jabbed the barrel into the beast's chest and unloaded the remainder of the assault pack into it. The creature dropped to the ground with a massive hole in its chest. Victor dropped the empty assault and loaded a fresh one.

He put his weapon and turned to his group, who looked incredibly impressed. "I knew you could fight a Beowolf with your bare hands!" Kay cheered as she hugged Victor. "Looks like we just found the biggest badass at Beacon." Trevor laughed. "Does that mean you two are going to stop trying to bring me down?" Victor questioned. "Not a chance." Rexian laughed. "Now we're going to try even harder."

"Great… let's get moving."

The group moved through the forest in hopes of finding the temple without any more interruptions. Victor walked through the bushes and looked upon, what he assumed, was the temple. He walked onto the main platform and observed the relics, chess pieces. "What are these thing?" Rexian questioned out loud. "It's chess." Victor answered. "Didn't you learn to play in high school?"

"No, I was cool in high school."

Victor rolled his eyes and picked up the black queen. He placed it in his pocket and announced "Let's head back now." He turned to see a monster walking out of the bushes, carrying a Beowolf corpse. The monster was a Beowolf, but it was the size of an Ursa. Other than the size of the Beowolf, it looked armor plated with bon along the chest and arms.

Victor assumed that it was the mother of the pack they just killed. "Heads up!" Victor shouted as the Beowolf Mother howled. Everyone turned and started shooting at the beast, but it did no damage. The Mother charged the group with astonishing speed and back handed Rexian. Trevor tossed his sniper rifle around and grabbed the barrel.

Victor noticed the butt stock of the sniper rifle pump out spikes to create a mace. He swung at the Mother and connected with its arm, but it did nothing. The beast struck him and sent him flying into the woods. Kay and Victor took defensive positions as the Mother approached them. Kay went first and started slashing at the beast.

The blades bounced off of the Beowolf's bone armor and it grabbed her. Victor raised his axe and bellowed "NO!" He threw the axe and it connected with the beast's shoulder. Victor charged forward and jumped, grabbing his axe blade and sending it deeper into the Beowolf's shoulder. He then spun around and had his blade connect with the beast's right leg.

Victor then jumped on the beast's back and wrapped his arms around its neck. "I'm not losing anyone else to you monsters!" He shouted as he twisted the Beowolf's neck with a sickening snap. The beast dropped and Victor stood… victorious over his kill. The others stood around and looked up to him as a leader. "Let's finish this." Victor proclaimed as he picked up his axe.

The team returned to the cliff together and handed off the relic.


	6. Chapter 6: Team VKTR

Chapter 6: Team VKTR

The other teams arrived after a while and apparently after fighting, both a Nevermore and Deathstalker and retrieved their relics. "Seems like you all had fun." Victor chuckled. "A Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Tough customers." Blake replied with a smirk "It was nothing we couldn't handle. What did you and your group run into?"

"Just a Beowolf pack and their mother. Gave us a bit of trouble."

"Right until Victor snapped the mother's neck with his bare hands!" Kaylee-Ann cheered. "He was just like grab! And then a quick snap! Then the mother was all like gah! And dead."

"It was nothing, just protecting my friends."

"It was MORE than nothing."

Kay wrapped Victor in a hug as Rexian and Trevor punched him in the arms. "Looks like your group is going to get along just fine." Blake proclaimed. "And nice work with the Beowolves." Victor smiled and stammered as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. Luckily, Professor Ozpin had the students report back to Beacon for a large ceremony. It was a ceremony to form the teams that would work together for the remainder of their time at Beacon.

Professor Ozpin approached the microphone and proclaimed "Rexian Hayes. Victor Roman. Kaylee-Ann Raabe. Trevor Reed." The four of them stepped forward and stood on the stage. "You four retrieved the black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team VKTR. Led by… Victor Roman." There was a round of applause as they made their way off of the stage. Victor turned back to the stage as Rexian complimented "You are going to be a great leader."

"We are going to stand behind you… no matter what." Trevor added. Kay jumped onto Victor's back and climbed onto his shoulders. "We are Team VKTR!" She declared. The ceremony proceeded and there were only three other teams of interest to Victor, Team CRDL since Carden seemed like a strong opponent. Team JNPR, since the team seemed to be made of misfits with Jaune as the leader.

Finally was Team RWBY, really because it was the team that Blake was on. After the ceremony, the teams were assigned dorms where they would be staying. Victor walked up to the door and used his scroll to unlock it. He looked around to see if there was anyone else around that found their room. He looked down the hall to see Blake at her door.

She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled behind his mask and waved at her. He wasn't sure what to do after that, so he opened his door and was prepared to walk in. Blake proclaimed "This is a really good book." He looked over at her to see she had the book he gave to her wrapped in her arms.

"It is a good book." Victor agreed.

"Your last name is Roman, right?"

"Right."

"The author of this book is Nickoli Roman, who dedicates it to his son, always wanting to fight monsters."

"Blake…"

"What is it?"

"I would rather not go there."

"He's your dad… isn't he?"

"Was… was my dad. I'm sorry Blake, but I don't really know you well enough to open up that much. Maybe soon, but not now."

He felt Blake take his hand and she proclaimed "I understand. I'm going back to my room, I'll be there if you want to talk." Victor nodded and watched her walk back to her room and shut the door. Victor walked into his room and looked around the plain room. There was a single window with four beds sitting next to each other. He moved the beds to each side of the room, two on each wall parallel with the wall.

He laid on his bed and removed his mask. He set it on the nightstand he moved next to his bed and opened the book he borrowed from Blake. The book was very interesting, since it was about the Human-Faunus wars. Victor didn't hold any animosity against the Faunus people, but most Faunus he met brushed him off. So Faunus were people he didn't really get along with, but he didn't hate them.

He read the book for about an hour until his stomach started to grumble. He got his mask and put it back on as he headed out to find something to eat. He walked out of his room and was immediately ran into by the others from his team. "Where are you off to?" Trevor questioned. "Going to make date plans with Blake?" Kay giggled.

"Very funny." Victor replied. "I was just going to get something to eat."

"We'll join you! We were just looking for you."

"Then let's go get something to eat."

The team went to the dining hall and picked up something to eat. They sat down and ate and talked about each other. "So what is your weapon Rex?" Victor questioned as he ate and read from his book. He was really liking the book and couldn't put it down. "My weapon is an automatic shotgun with a sixteen round drum and can turn into a katana. Like so." Rex answered.

He stood up and pulled out his shotgun. He tossed it into the air and it started to transform. The barrel and body of the weapon flattened out and extended to one blade. The drum centered itself on the blade and he held onto the hilt. "Behold!" Rex declared. "My auto-katana!"

"Very impressive." Victor had to admit. "Then Trevor, you have your sniper mace." Trevor replied "Indeed I do. Both far and close range combat."

"That's good. Then we have the blade masters Kay and Rex. I'm in the leader position so I believe that we can make a very effective fighting force."

"We'll be the best team there is!" Kay cheered. "To Team VKTR!" The rest of them cheered "To Team VKTR!"


	7. Chapter 7: Classes

Chapter 7: Classes

Victor woke up to Kaylee-Ann jumping on his back since he was sleeping on his stomach. "Time to wake up Teddy Bear!" She cheered as she jumped on him. "Wakey wakey!" Victor groaned with his face in his pillow "I'm up Kay. You can stop jumping on me." She stopped jumping on him, but he could still feel her weight on him. He grabbed his mask and put it on without bringing his head from the pillow.

"Now you can get off of me." Victor groaned as Kay climbed off of him. "When are we going to see what's behind your mask?" Kay questioned.

"When the time is right."

"That doesn't help."

"It wasn't supposed to."

Victor got out of bed to see that Rex and Trevor were still in bed. "Why didn't you wake them up?" Victor questioned as he started gathering his new uniform. "I wanted to wake my best friend first!" Kay cheered. He looked at her to see the biggest smile on her face. "We are best friends, aren't we." Victor chuckled as he walked to the bathroom.

"Indeed we are!"

He shut the bathroom door as he heard Rex grunt after Kay jumped on him. He took a shower and put on his school uniform, which he hated. It was too formal for him since he was more of a man of action and fighting. He walked out of the bathroom to see Kay waiting for her turn in the bathroom. "Still with the mask." She sighed as she walked past him.

He gathered his books as Rex and Trevor did the same. "What time is our first class?" Victor questioned. "Nine." Rex yawned. Victor looked at the time, 6:30.

"Why the heck are we up this early?"

"I'm guessing that Kaylee wanted us to eat breakfast together."

Kay walked out of the bathroom and proclaimed "That was my plan! If we are going to work together then we should eat together!" Victor responded "Don't make many together plans, don't want to get sick of each other."

"We could never get sick of each other Teddy Bear!"

He heard Rex and Trevor start to laugh since Kay never used his nickname around either of them. "Let's just go get breakfast." Victor groaned as the two continued to laugh at him. The team ate breakfast together until it was time to go to class and they headed over there. The first class was Grimm hunting taught by Professor Porter. Victor sat down with his team and waited for the class to begin.

Just as class was about to start, Teams RWBY and JNPR ran in, just barely making it in time. The class began with Porter giving a very long winded story about some hunt he did when he was young. Victor started drawing since he was so bored, but then he noticed that Blake was sitting right in front of him. He wrote on a piece of paper _Were you serious about us going on a date?._ He folded it up and tossed it in front of Blake when Porter wasn't looking.

She saw the note land in front of her and opened it up. After a moment, she started writing something down on the same piece of paper. She folded it up and pretended to stretch, passing Victor the note. Victor took it and opened it up. _Yes I was serious. Did you think I just said that as a joke? _It read. Victor wrote down _I wear a mask all the time. Self-esteem isn't one of my biggest qualities._

He dropped the note down again and Blake read it. She wrote something down and passed it back to him. _You have no reason to be insecure, I'm sure you are very handsome beneath that mask. _It read. He wrote down _That's sweet. Thanks. So what do you want to do for our date? I was thinking we could go to see a movie or go out to dinner or something. _He folded the note up and passed it back to Blake, who promptly read it.

She wrote something down and passed it back to him. _Dinner sounds nice. What about the when? I'm good really anytime. _It read. Victor was about to write something down when Professor Porter exclaimed "But there is one type of Grimm that is more dangerous and elusive than any other kind." The lights dimmed and a projector started playing a video. The Grimm was as big as a Nevermore and flew over a small town.

It had a large reptilian wings that were white along the bone. The creature was reptilian with four legs and a long spiked tail. The head had a skull with a pointed nose and spikes going down its back. Victor crushed his pencil as Professor Porter proclaimed "Dracos. Very rare and very dangerous. Only three have ever been spotted and just as many huntsman and huntresses have returned to tell the tale. Only one person has ever even wounded a Draco." Victor unclenched his hand and let the pencil remains fall to the desk.

"Now do any of you believe that you are huntsman and huntress material?" Porter questioned. Two people raised their hands; Weiss and Victor. "Excellent!" Porter proclaimed as he dragged a cage into the room. "Then show us what you have!" Victor and Weiss walked down to the bottom floor to face their opponent. They walked into separate rooms and changed into their armor.

Victor cracked his neck as Porter exclaimed "Let us see how you deal with this!" He raised the grate on the front of the cage and a pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness. Victor drew his axe and thought "I've faced much worse than anything he can throw at me."


	8. Chapter 8: Victor's Past

Chapter 8: Victor's Past

Victor readies himself as the red-eyed creature ran out of the cage to reveal itself to be a Boarbatusk. The beast squealed and charged him and Weiss. They both jumped out of the way as the beast ran past them. "What do I know about Boarbatusks?" Victor thought as the creature turned. "Fast, strong, and armor plated." Victor swung his axe as the Boarbatusk charged him.

His axe slammed against the beast's armor, but it didn't break it. "Oh ho!" Professor Port laughed. "You'll have to do better than that!" Weiss had moved to the other end of the room when Victor struck the Boarbatusk. It turned and charged her after Victor had struck it. Weiss charged the Boarbatusk blade first, but it bounced off its armor like Victor's axe did.

"The Boarbatusk is armored along its body!" Victor shouted at Weiss, since it was apparent she didn't learn from him. "It's underbelly isn't armored!" Ruby shouted from the desks. "Stop distracting me!" Weiss barked as the Boarbatusk started to spin. Victor ran over to the Boarbatusk and struck the creature to stop the spin. It flew off and fell to its side.

Victor ran over to Weiss and panted "Here's the plan." Weiss immediately snapped "I don't need your help." Victor completely forgot about the Boarbatusk and grabbed Weiss' collar. He growled "Listen Ice Queen. I don't give a FUCK about what you think you don't need! WE need to take this thing down. I'm going to toss this thing into the air and you will stab it. Follow. My. Orders." Victor tossed her down and put his axe onto his back.

The Boarbatusk was spinning again and Victor was ready for it. The beast barreled towards him and Victor brought his foot back and hands out. The beast collided with his aura protected hands and he began to slow its spin. The spin finally slowed and Victor grabbed onto its tusks. "I'm going to throw it on three!" He shouted over the beast's squeals. "One! Two! Three!"

He twisted his body and began to spin the beast. He spun around for a moment and then tossed the Boarbatusk into the air. Weiss did as he had instructed and jumped at the beast, driving her blade into its soft underbelly. She dropped to the ground with the beast and Professor Port exclaimed "Good show students! That will be all for today." Victor dropped to one knee and looked at his hands.

They were a little red from the Boarbatusk spin, but that was it. Weiss basically stormed out of the classroom, but Victor had no concern about her. Professor Port walked out of the classroom and Victor followed him. He finally caught up to the Professor at a balcony that overlooked the center of the school. "Professor Port." Victor called.

"Ah! Mr. Roman! Very excellent job today with the Boarbatusk!" Professor Port responded.

"Thank you sir. I enjoyed the class today."

"You're welcome my dear boy! Now let us get to the real reason you followed me here."

"I have a question regarding Dracos."

"What is it?"

"Would you know how to track one?"

"That is an excellent question. One that will have to wait until we may return to the classroom. For now, we have another visitor."

Victor turned around to see the Ice Queen walking over to them. "I'll take my leave." Victor proclaimed.

"I believe you should stay. You may be able to teach Mrs. Schnee a thing or two."

She walked over to them and Professor Port proclaimed "Mrs. Schnee! To what do I know this fine pleasure?" Weiss responded "I… I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course you did child! You have the blood of a true huntress in you!"

"You really think so?"

"Most surely! What do you think Mr. Roman?"

Victor was surprised that Professor Port had asked for his opinion. "Well, I believe you have very strong combat skills." Weiss seemed happy with both of their thoughts, but she seemed troubled. "Something's troubling you." Port proclaimed. "What is it?" Weiss replied "Well… sir."

"Dear girl! Confess to me your strife!"

"Well, I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!"

Victor found this hysterical and couldn't help but laugh. "Why is that so funny!?" Weiss snapped. "You? Leader of Team RWBY? I'm sorry… *snort* It's just too good!" Victor laughed. "You can barely take orders and when your leader tried to help you, you dismissed her as a 'distraction'. And yet you believe that you should be the leader?" Weiss shot him a glare that would have set him ablaze if she could have. "I have to side with Mr. Roman." Port agreed. "I have believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man has never once led me astray." Weiss replied "So you would blindly follow the man's decision after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!"

"Hit that nail right on the head." Victor chuckled. "Who are you to judge me?" Weiss snapped at him. "He is the only one to injure a Draco." Port exclaimed. "You would do well to listen to him." Weiss looked at Professor Port with surprise and then back at Victor. Victor scowled behind his mask since he hated having his past brought up without his permission.

"Tell us your story of heroism my boy!" Port proclaimed. "It isn't a story of heroism." Victor growled. "It is a story of pain, suffering… and death. It was a few years ago. My mother was a huntress and my father was a writer. They brought me and my sister on a camping trip in the mountains. It was enjoyable… until a Draco showed up."

"It was merciless when it landed, just started to burn everything in sight. My mother charged the creature with her axe, but it torched her like she was nothing. Her aura didn't even stop the flames. After it was done with her, it attacked my father who was trying to get my little sister out of the tent. Burned it to the ground, with them inside. I was unlucky enough to be outside of the tent when it happened."

"I was the only one standing, but the Draco simply ignored me. It started to walk off, leaving me to the flames and the ashes. I flew into a rage and grabbed my mother's axe, burning my hands in the process. I swung the axe and sliced off the Draco's left hand. It turned and bathed me in flames. How I survived when my mother didn't… I still don't know. The Draco escaped after that… leaving me to die. I survived and now I am going to finish what I started those years ago."

Victor looked to Weiss, who had a look that was mixed with shock and pity. "I had no idea." Weiss exclaimed. "You may have your skill." Victor grumbled. "But the fact that you fail to follow orders and deal with what you are dealt with makes you a poor choice for a leader. You need to learn what it means to be a follower before you can be a leader." Professor Port proclaimed "I couldn't have said it better myself! I'll be taking my leave now. Good day to you both." Port walked of leaving Victor alone with Weiss.

Weiss was about to say something when Victor cut her off "If you tell ANYONE about what was said here, you are going to wish that Boarbatusk got a hold of you. Got it?" Weiss nodded and Victor repeated "Tell no one, especially… Never mind. Just tell no one." Victor walked off and thought "Of all the people to learn my past, it had to be the Ice Queen."


	9. Chapter 9: Blake

Chapter 9: Blake

The morning started out like any other, Weiss would bark at Ruby about something that she did wrong and Yang would snap at Weiss for yelling. Blake sat on her bed and read quietly while this entire fight ensued. This was the usual weekend morning that occurred in Team RWBY's dorm room. The fight went on until someone knocked at their door and Yang answered it to find Victor, who was sporting his usual silver mask but wore a grey long-sleeve shirt. "It is 8 o'clock on a Saturday." Victor groaned. "Please. Stop. Yelling."

"I apologize for disturbing you." Weiss apologized. Blake looked at Weiss with wide eyes and shock since Weiss never apologized for anything or to anyone. "Thank you." Victor sighed as he scratched his head. Blake couldn't help but smile at the great warrior in her door way. His usual spikey brown hair was flat in several places from his pillow and his mask looked askew.

"Blake." Victor called. "Can I talk to you at breakfast?" Blake responded "How about we talk now, since you're here." She set her book down and grabbed her scroll as she got out of bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, giving her and Victor some privacy. "So what did you want to talk about?" She questioned.

"I set up a reservation at a restaurant in town for tonight at 8." Victor explained. "I just wanted to run it by you and see if you okay with it."

"What is the name of the restaurant?"

"Something French that I would probably butcher if I tired. It is a fancy restaurant, so it is a formal wear."

"So I have to wear a dress to the restaurant?"

"Yes, and I'm going to have to fit into a good shirt and something else."

Blake wasn't sure about the dress, but she was going to be with Victor and that was what mattered. "Sounds great." Blake replied with a smile. "Great!" Victor practically shouted. He cleared his throat and continued "Great. I'll pick you up here about 6. See you then." Victor seemed like he didn't know what to do and tried to get out of the situation.

Blake laughed and wrapped the big guy in a hug. Her arms barely made it around his massive chest with her head resting just at the base of his neck. "Do you what I've noticed about you?" Blake questioned as she felt Victor's arms wrap around her. "What?" He responded.

"You seem like you don't know how to work around me. You don't need to respond, just something I noticed. See you later tonight."

Blake let him go and opened the door to her room, having Ruby, Yang and Weiss fall to the floor. "See you later tonight." Victor replied as he walked back to his room. "How much did all of you hear?" Blake questioned. Yang shot up and replied "Just about everything. Why didn't you tell us you were dating Victor?!"

"Because we haven't even gone on our first date yet, we just set one up for tonight."

"Then we have to get you ready!"

Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room with Ruby and Weiss behind her. Yang sat her in a chair and looked her over. "We have our work cut out for us girls." Yang exclaimed to Ruby and Weiss. "My date isn't for several hours." Blake replied as she stood up. "I don't think I'm going to need that long to get ready." Yang put her hands on Blake's shoulder and sat her back down on the chair.

"Yes, but this is your FIRST date with Victor. You need to make an… impression on him. So we need to get you ready!"

Weiss started going through Blake's clothes and questioned "Don't you own a nice dress?" Blake replied as Yang was holding bottles of make-up to her face "No. I never had a need for a dress."

"Then it looks like we are going to have to go dress shopping to find you something nice."

Yang replied "Got it! I got all the right colors to fit Blake's complexion." Blake sighed "You guys are taking this way too seriously." Ruby exclaimed "We are taking this at the right amount of seriousness! You aren't taking this seriously enough!" The girls changed from their bed clothes and went into town to find Blake a dress. They were in a dress shop where Yang, Weiss, and Ruby dragged Blake around and held dresses up to her to see if they worked with her 'complexion'.

Ruby brought over a simple black dress and held it up to her. "I think I found one that works!" Ruby cheered as she shoved it into Blake's arms. "Go try it on and let us see how it looks!" Ruby urged as she practically shoved Blake into the changing room. She sighed and thought that they were fretting too much as she changed into the dress. She looked into the mirror and inspected herself before walking out.

The dress was simple, and yet it seemed very elegant. She walked out of the changing room and the others had smiles across their faces. Well, Ruby and Yang did, Weiss had a small smile on her face. "It's perfect!" Yang exclaimed. "Victor is going to be speechless!" Blake smiled and replied "He normally is when he's even around me." They paid for the dress and returned to their room, where Blake was basically thrown back into the chair for her 'makeover'.

Blake was basically subject to whatever torment they wanted, but Blake was sure that they wouldn't do anything to sabotage her date. After what seemed like an eternity to Blake, they finished their masterpiece. "Perfection!" Ruby declared as Blake stood up. She went to the mirror to see if they layered on make-up. Blake was surprised to see that there actually wasn't that much on her.

She had violet eye shadow and blush on her cheeks. "Thanks you guys." Blake replied. "Especially for not using too much make-up." Yang replied "We decided to go light on you since you don't wear that much make-up anyway." Ruby laughed "That and I'm pretty sure that Victor doesn't want to date a clown." Blake chuckled as Weiss barked at Ruby as Yang yelled at Weiss.

After the initial fight subsided, the group sat and talked about what could happen or what would happen and everything in between. Blake changed into her dress and waited for Victor to come get her. "Now remember to have fun." Yang exclaimed as she waited by the door. "And don't stay out too late." Blake rolled her eyes as there was a knock at the door. Yang opened the door to reveal a very cleaned up Victor.

He wore a suit with a blue vest under the jacket and a matching tie. His hair wasn't spiked like it usually was, instead it was flattened out and combed. He still wore his silver mask, but Blake could see his eyes widen when he saw Blake. "You… look… amazing!" Victor complimented as he tried to find the words. "Thank you, Victor." Blake thanked. "You look amazing as well."

Victor seemed like he was smiling and held his arm out for her. "Ready to go?" He asked. She put her arm through his and replied "Ready." He walked her out and they went off on their date.


	10. Chapter 10: First Date

Heyo! First author message since the first chapter, but anyway giving you a bonus chapter tonight. Didn't want you guys to wait to see how Victor's and Blake's date goes. NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 10: First Date

Blake was really excited about her date with Victor. She thought he was an interesting guy when she first met him. The mask intrigued her since no one else in Beacon wore literal masks like him and it was interesting. They rode an airship down to the town and they talked the whole way there. Blake learned that Victor was a real fighter, wanting to be a huntsman since he was a kid.

He said that his mom was a huntress and that his dad was Nickoli Roman, the famous author. They walked through the town to the restaurant that Victor had made reservations at. Blake looked at the name and agreed with Victor about it. She probably couldn't say the name without butchering it horribly. They walked into the restaurant and Blake looked around the fancy place.

The floor was a grey tile and the walls were almost a perfect white color. The tables were black with a white tablecloth draped across them. Victor approached the podium and the person behind it questioned "Do you have a reservation?" Victor replied "Roman, table for two."

"Right this way."

The person escorted them to a table and they sat down. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." The person proclaimed before walking away. Blake could hear faint piano music in the room as she looked down at the menu. The first thing that she noticed was the price of the dishes, they were outrageous. "Did he really bring me to this horribly expensive restaurant to impress me?" Blake thought as she looked at him from over her menu.

"Can you even read this menu?" Victor chuckled. "Because I'm having a hard time reading it myself." Blake set the menu down and sighed "Victor. Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I think that it's really great that we are on a date, but don't you think that this is a little much?"

"A bit too over the top for a first date?"

"Just a bit."

"Good. I could feel my wallet crying already just by reading the menu. Only reason I chose here is because Rex and Trevor said to 'go big' for a first date and come here."

"You really took advice from them?"

"Yeah, my hindsight is really not that great. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Let's."

She could tell he was smiling behind his mask as they both stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Almost as soon as Victor walked out of the place, he ran his fingers through his hair and spiked it into his usual fashion. "Much better." Blake proclaimed. She liked Victor's usual spikey hair over the flat combed look, it just didn't fit him. "Can we make a quick stop?" Victor questioned as they walked down the street.

"Sure." Blake proclaimed as he took her hand and walked into a drug store. "Give me one second." Victor proclaimed as he walked around. Blake went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Time to get this stuff off of me." Blake thought as she turned the water on. She washed all of the make-up off of her face and looked back at her usual self in the mirror.

She walked out to see Victor in a plain white t-shirt and carrying a black backpack. "What are you in the mood for?" Blake questioned as they walked out. "I don't know why, but I'm feeling like a burger right now." Victor answered. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great."

They went to a small burger joint and got a few burgers with fries. The two went to the local park and sat on the stone wall that went around the park. Blake pulled out her burger as Victor pulled his out and asked "How exactly are you going to eat that without taking your mask off?" He looked at his burger and replied "Didn't think about that… oh well." He set his burger on his lap and reached up to his mask.

Blake watched in awe as he lifted his mask to reveal a horrible burn scar that covered his entire face. Blake felt her jaw drop as Victor set the mask on the wall and proceeded to eat his burger. "If you keep your mouth open like that for too long, you might catch flies." Victor laughed. Blake scooted closer to him and turned his face towards her. She ran her fingertips along the burn that covered his cheek and then to the unburned part of his forehead.

"What happened to you?" She questioned under her breath. "Let's just say I like to learn things the hard way." Victor sighed. She kept her palm on his cheek and Victor reached up to take her hand. He gripped her hand, but didn't pull it away, he just held her hand. He closed his eyes and sighed with a smile "It's been too long since I've felt another person's touch on my face."

Blake couldn't help but smile as she brought her hand down. There was so much to Victor that hid behind the mask. He wasn't just a hardened warrior that lived for the kill, he was very soft and sweet beneath it all. She leaned against him and took a bite of her burger as Victor put his arm around her. They ate together in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company when Blake asked "You don't talk a lot about your family."

She felt him grow rigid for a moment, then replied "I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. We haven't talked in a long time."

"Do you want to talk to them?"

"I would like to, I want nothing more than just to talk to them. But I wouldn't even know what to say."

"I know that you'll figure something. You should go see them when we go on winter break."

Victor simply stared into the park and Blake noticed a sadness in his eyes. "Right." Victor sighed. "Maybe I'll know by then. It's getting late, we should head back."

"Okay. Let's go."

The two walked out of the park and went to the spot where the airship would pick them up. The ship arrived and they rode back to Beacon. He walked her to her door and they stopped in front of it. "I had a great time." Blake proclaimed as Victor leaned against the wall. "I had a great time too." Victor replied with a smile. "I'm glad you talked me out of that restaurant."

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Victor."

"Goodnight, Blake."

He leaned down and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and thought "For such a big guy, he's awfully gentle with me." Just as he started to let her go, she kissed his cheek. His face lit up and he stammered "I, uh… I'll see you tomorrow." Blake giggled "See you tomorrow." She opened her door and was practically bombarded with questions from Ruby and Yang.

She got them to stop for a moment and she told them what happened on her date. After talking with them for a while, they decided to call it a night. Blake changed into her pajamas and laid in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think about what Victor had said about his family. It was just the way he talked about them when she brought them up, like they didn't even exist.

She shook the thoughts from her head and drifted off to sleep as she thought about how well her date with Victor went.


	11. Chapter 11: Forever Fall

Chapter 11: Forever Fall

Blake sat with Victor and his team for breakfast this morning. She read from her book and ate as Victor had his arm around her and ate his breakfast. They had been dating for over a month and Blake couldn't have been happier. Victor was a very sweet guy, always there for her and anyone that needed help. She looked over her book at Kaylee-Ann, who appeared to have yet to stop talking since she sat down with them.

She put a piece of pancake in her mouth and proceeded to continue talking. Blake was about to say something about it until Victor exclaimed "Kay, what have we talked about before at the table?" Kaylee swallowed her food and answered "Don't talk with my mouthful?"

"Exactly. Please try to remember."

"Sorry Teddy Bear."

Blake giggled behind her book when Kaylee called Victor Teddy Bear. It was a fitting nickname for him, since he was just a big softy, but she knew he hated it. "Teddy Bear!" Rexian and Trevor cheered in unison to mock him. Victor sighed and Blake chuckled "Ignore them. It's a cute name for you dear." She felt his lips on the side of her head and she felt her face grow hot.

She was always a little embarrassed when he displayed his affection for her publicly. The bell rang and everyone cleaned up their breakfast. Today they were going to Forever Fall Forest (try saying that 10 times fast) for some reason. They met up with Professor Goodwitch and journeyed into the forest. "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Professor Goodwitch explained. "But we are not here to sight see."

Blake looked up at Victor, who was carrying a wide-eyed Kaylee-Ann on his shoulders. Blake thought about Kaylee-Ann's relationship with Victor, not that she was jealous, but it got her attention. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest." Goodwitch continued. "And I am here to make sure none of you die in the process. Each of you are to gather one jar's worth of tree sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates." Blake heard Victor whisper to her "Good. I thought this would be a boring day." Blake responded "Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it."

"I wish to go out with you, and look at us now."

She felt his fingers intertwine with her hers and she felt her face grow red. "Yeah!" Kaylee cheered. "We might run into a Beowolf or an Ursa… or even a Deathstalker!" Goodwitch dismissed them to collect the sap and the groups ventured into the forest. Kaylee jumped off of Victor's shoulders and ran off into the forest, shouting something about running into monsters. "Kay! Don't just run off!" Victor shouted as he ran after her.

Rexian and Trevor were going to run after him, but Blake stopped them and asked "Can I ask you two a question?" Rexian replied "Well you just did, but I'll let you ask another one anyway."

"What's… what with Kaylee and Victor?"

The two fighters exchanged glances and Trevor asked "What do you mean?"

"The way they act around each other. What's it about?"

The two smiled deviously and Rexian implied "A little jealous are we?"

"I'm not jealous! Ahem, I'm just making sure that no one will steal Victor from me."

"Well you can relax. Victor views her like a little sister, an annoying little sister, but a sister none the less."

They group finally caught up to Victor and Kaylee, who were both panting. "Finally caught her?" Yang laughed. "She…can… run…way…too…fast." Victor panted as he righted himself up. "Let's… collect the…sap already." The groups went to different trees and started gathering the sap. Blake was collecting her sap when Ruby questioned "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Blake replied. "What is it?"

"I know it's probably none of my business, but why are you dating Victor?"

"Well, he's really sweet when you get to know him. He's into books and is very quiet. He really likes me and wanted to ask me out. He's very handsome, even with…"

She cut herself off before she could mention his burn scar since he didn't like it when people brought up stuff about him without his permission. "I just thinks he's a very great guy." Blake finished as she tightened the lid on her jar. Ruby seemed like she was going to ask another question when the members of Team CRDL ran out of the bushes screaming something about a giant Ursa. Pyrrha immediately took control and exclaimed "Ren, Nora, Rexian, Trevor! Go after them and make sure nothing happens to them. Yang, Blake, Victor, Kaylee! Go tell Professor Goodwitch about this." No one questioned her call and went on their assigned job.

As Blake and her group ran through the forest, another Ursa appeared in their path. This one had to of been an Ursa Major just by the sheer size of the beast. It clawed at her since she was the closest, but the massive paw missed her by mere inches. The brute was about to strike at her again when a tree, a full sized tree, was thrown at it. It flew back into the forest with an angry roar.

Blake looked back to see Victor standing by a large hole in the ground and he proclaimed "I thought fast. I'm going after that thing. There is no way that it will just run off." He drew his axe and ran off in the direction that the Ursa flew. "Yang. You and Kaylee go to Professor Goodwitch. I'm going with Victor." Blake proclaimed. They nodded in agreement and ran off into the forest while she ran off after Victor. She ran through the small divide that the Ursa made until she came into a clearing where Victor and the Ursa were squaring off.

Victor jumped back as the Ursa swung at him and he grabbed a tree. He lifted it up with a bellow and removed the tree from the ground. He proceeded to swing the tree and struck the Ursa in the side. Blake thought he was doing just fine, until the Ursa recovered and charged him. Victor was able to draw his axe in time so that the tackle wasn't a direct hit.

Victor flew and crashed through a tree, sending him rolling into the forest. Blake drew her weapon and threw the blade at the beast. It struck it in the back, but didn't seem to do anything other than piss the Ursa off. It turned towards her and bellowed in annoyance. It charged her and she charged it with her blade at the ready.

She moved to the side at the right moment and sliced the beast's side, causing it to roar in pain. She ran around it as it swung its massive clawed paws at her. She threw her blade again, but wrapped it around the Ursa's paw. She ran underneath it as it tried to swing again and yanked on the cord connecting the blade to her weapon. The Ursa was flipped and fell onto its back, where it remained.

She stood up and sighed "Thought that would be a tougher fight." She was about to retract her weapon when the Ursa yanked it's tied paw and brought her towards it. It swung at her and sent her flying into a tree. She slumped against the tree as Ursa shook her blade off of its paw. She stood up and took a fighting stance as the Ursa approached her.

Through the forest came a tree that struck the Ursa right in the side. Victor charged out of the forest with his axe brandished and bellowing a war cry that would have terrified a pack of Beowolves. He swung his axe and connected with the Ursa's shoulder, making the beast wail in pain. It hip checked him and knocked him to the ground. It immediately jumped to its hind legs and brought itself down in an attempt to crush Victor.

He slid back to avoid it landing on his chest, but he didn't move back far enough and the Ursa landed on his right leg. Blake heard the bone snap as Victor hollered in agony. Blake reacted in anger and threw her blade again, this time wrapping it around the Ursa's neck. She ran behind it and proceeded to pull on the cord to strangle the beast. It turned and was a about to charge her, when it made a sound that seemed like it was confused.

The Ursa was then pulled back and lifted into the air, by Victor. Blake was astonished by her boyfriend's strength, even with a broken leg he was still able to lift up this massive Ursa. "It's not the size of the dog in the fight!" Victor proclaimed as he held the Ursa up. "It's the size of the fight…in THE DOG!" He then threw the Ursa into the air, probably over 100 feet and he proclaimed "Blake! Bring the beast back to Earth!" She threw her blade and wrapped it around the Ursa's side.

She yanked on the cord and brought the Ursa flying back to the ground. She saw Victor bring his axe back and swung it just as the Ursa was about to hit the ground. He practically cleaved the Ursa in two and was covered in blood. He dropped his axe and collapsed to the ground. Blake ran to his side to see if he was okay, he was fine other than his broken leg.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked as he took Blake's hand. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." Blake answered.

"Good. As long as you're okay. That's what matters to me."

"You… you are just… something else."

"I'll take that as a complement."

She laughed as Professor Goodwitch arrived with Yang and Kaylee behind her. "What happened here?" Goodwitch questioned. "We took care of an Ursa Major, but my leg got busted in the process." Victor chuckled. "Can I go see a doctor?"

"Yes. Mrs. Belladonna, please escort Mr. Roman to the infirmary."

"Yes ma'am." Blake replied as she tried to get Victor off the ground. Yang ran over and assisted Blake in getting Victor off the ground since he was such a big guy. "Looks like the big guy can get hurt." Yang laughed. Blake shot her a dirty look and Victor simply replied "Easy Blake. I'm still human, I get hurt, I bleed, and right now I get hungry. Can was stop somewhere to get something to eat?" Blake couldn't help but laugh "You are definitely something else, Victor, and it's amazing."


	12. Chapter 12: Rage

Chapter 12: Rage

Victor laid in his bed and read from a new book that he borrowed from Blake. His mask sat on his nightstand and his right hand sat on Blake's shoulder, who sat on the floor with her back against his bed. Victor enjoyed the quiet moments he had with Blake, he preferred this to the usual chaos that was his team. He looked from his book at Blake, who was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "My god she is beautiful." He thought as smile worked its way across his face.

He returned to his book and continued to read since he was confined to his bed for a broken leg. It had been a week since a big ass Ursa stepped on his leg and snapped it like a twig. His aura was healing it at a very slow rate, but it was healing none the less. He was finally out of the leg cast, but he was told to stay off of it as much as he could.

He closed his book and sat up. "Hungry?" Blake questioned as she closed her book. "You know me so well." Victor laughed as he grabbed his mask. The two held hands and went to the cafeteria. They grabbed something to eat and sat with the rest of Team RWBY, who was already there.

"How's the leg holding up?" Ruby questioned. "It's doing alright. Still a little stiff, but alright." Victor responded. They sat and talked for a bit, until Team CRDL walked in. Victor thought that Carden Winchester would be a strong opponent in combat, but he was turning out to be a massive asshole. Carden would pick on anyone with a pulse and become relentless with his insults.

"Well what do we have here?" Carden announced as he walked to the table Victor sat at. "Looks like the masked freak is eating lunch with a bunch of other weirdoes." Victor sighed to Team RWBY "Just ignore him, he'll go away when he gets bored." Everyone seemed to understand and just ignored Carden. "What exactly do you have to hide freak?" Carden laughed in Victor's ear. "Let's see what's underneath." Victor felt Carden grab the side of his mask and Victor lost it.

He grabbed Carden's hand and yanked him forward. Victor then stood up and grabbed him by his neck, then proceeded to choke slam Carden onto the table. "Nobody." Victor growled. "NOBODY! Touches the mask. Try that again, and I'll snap you in two." He then threw Carden back and sat back down at the table. Everyone was giving him a strange look and Victor proclaimed "I don't like it when people touch my mask."

Victor then felt something hit him in the back of the head and saw a food tray fly over him. Victor then stood up and turned to see Carden with a smug look on his face. "You are going to regret that." Victor growled as he felt his temper began to boil. "Arena. 10 minutes. You will either learn to respect me… or fear me, and I hope it's the latter." Carden kept up his smug look and exclaimed "Deal. I'm going to enjoy mopping the floor with you." Victor stormed out of the cafeteria and headed for his locker that contained Draco's Bane.

He grabbed his weapon and slammed the door shut. He turned to see Blake with a worried look on her face. "Don't try and stop me from doing this." Victor grumbled. "I'm not here to stop you." Blake proclaimed. Victor was really surprised that Blake wasn't going to try and stop him, he was positive she would.

"I'm just here to tell you to be careful." Blake warned. "Carden knows about your broken leg, so he's going to try and use that against you." Victor smiled and replied "Thank you Blake. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend." He wrapped her in a hug and held her close. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt he bow twitch and he smiled since he knew her secret; she was a Faunus.

He had known for a little while, but never brought it up since he figured that she would tell him in her own time. He knew she was a Faunus after he began to put the pieces together. The way she moved and fought, her reactions to how people treated Faunus, her insight into the Human-Faunus war and particularly the side of the Faunus. That and he had noticed that her bow would twitch every once in a while. He let her go and proclaimed "Let's go. Don't want to be late to kick Carden's ass."

Blake smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the locker room. They made their way to the arena where the entire place was packed with other students. "Word spreads quickly around here." Victor laughed as he made his way to the stage. He stepped up to the stage and saw Carden waiting for him with his mace ready. "Didn't think you were going to show." Carden mocked.

"I'm going to beat that cocky attitude out of you." Victor proclaimed. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." Victor took his place as Carden took his and the scanners recognized them both. "Each fighter will attack each other until their aura levels have hit red, or their weapon is thrown from the field of battle." An electronic female voice proclaimed. "Ready… begin." Carden didn't hesitate and charged Victor with his mace raised. Victor took a defensive stance as Carden reached his with his mace over his head.

Victor blocked Carden's swing with the flat of his axe and threw the fighter back. Carden slid back but charged again with his mace ready for another strike. Victor met Carden with a slow charge and clashed his axe with the mace. He was able to recover from the clash and swung the flat of his blade at Carden. Victor wanted to hurt Carden, not kill him.

Carden jumped back from Victor's swing and swung his mace. It connected with Victor's side and threw him a few feet. Victor swung his axe again, but Carden dodged it and swung his mace again. It connected with Victor and threw him to the side. "Damn he's fast." Victor thought as he stood up. "I didn't think he would be fast." Victor checked his scroll and saw that his aura reading had just cracked yellow.

His aura couldn't handle both the blows he was receiving and trying to heal his broken leg. "What's the matter?" Carden mocked. "Am I too much for you, masked freak?" Victor put his scroll away and readied his axe. Carden charged Victor, and Victor charged to meet him. Carden swung his axe to the side, but Victor had predicted he would. He side stepped the swing and converted his axe into its M-240B form.

He then braced himself and slammed the butt stock into Carden's back, throwing him off balance. Carden spun around and tried to crack Victor with his mace, but Victor was starting to learn Carden's tactics. Victor dodged the swing and hit Carden in the face with the butt stock. Carden recovered quicker than Victor would have thought and swung his mace, hitting him in the side of the head. He flew to the side and collapsed on the ground.

"That's the bad thing about aura." Victor thought as he brought himself to his knees. "It may block the blow, but you still feel every blow." He stood up and brought his hand to the side of his head where the mace connected, but he felt skin. He ran his hand across his face to feel his burned skin instead of his mask. He covered his face and looked for his mask. "Looking for this freak?" He heard Carden proclaim.

Victor looked to Carden, who was holding Victor's mask in the air like a trophy. He brought the mask down, and then snapped it in half with a sarcastic "Oops." Victor brought his hand down, exposing his scar for everyone to see. "Would you look at that?" Carden laughed. "Looks like the face that only a mother could love!" Victor felt his temper explode and he flew towards Carden.

That was the one thing Victor hated about himself, his temper. He rarely ever got angry, but when he did… things got ugly. Victor threw a punch and connected with Carden's face, sending him flying. Victor wasn't through with him, not by a long shot. He ran over to Carden as he laid on the ground and stomped on Carden's stomach.

Carden attempted to swing his mace at Victor, but Victor caught the mace. He yanked it from Carden's hand and flipped it so he held it by the handle. Victor then swung the mace and cracked Carden in the head. Victor tossed the mace aside, but not far enough to stop the match. Victor then started to stop on Carden's head until his nose started bleeding.

"Time to end this." Victor growled as he walked to Carden's side. He raised his axe and was prepared to bring it down on Carden's neck, but when he did, someone blocked his swing. Victor looked at the person who blocked it; Blake. "What are you doing?!" Victor bellowed. "Look at Carden's aura!" Blake snapped.

He looked at the screen to see that Carden's aura bar was flashing red, indicating that his aura was at critical levels. "That last swing would have killed him." Blake exclaimed. Victor felt his axe slip from his hands as Blake's words rang through his head. Without saying anything, Victor jumped from the stage and left the silent arena. He practically ran out and stopped at the statue that lived in the center of the school.

He ran his fingers through his hair and then drove his fist into the ground. "Why can't I keep control?" Victor grumbled. "Why can't I just…" He sat down on the ground and tried to calm down since he could still feel his anger bubbling in his stomach. "Victor." He heard Blake call from behind him.

"Please Blake. Just leave me alone."

"What happened back there?"

"I was prepared to kill Carden. What did it look like?"

"Victor, what happened to your family? You lost it when he brought up your mother."

Victor sighed and thought "She was going to have to know eventually." He stood up and turned towards her, then he told her the story of him and the Draco. Victor sat down on the base of the statue and waited for Blake's reaction. "How many people know?" She questioned. "Not many. Professor Port knows, my team knows… and Weiss." Victor proclaimed.

"What?! Weiss knew this before I did?"

"It isn't like I had a choice!"

"Of course you did!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE! YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO TELL THE ICE QUEEN MY STORY?! SHE WAS THE LAST PERSON I WANTED TO KNOW! I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW! NOT EVEN YOU!"

Victor realized what he just did when he saw the look on Blake's face; fear. She had taken a step back from him and he sat back down. "Blake…I'm…" Victor sighed. He looked up to see that she had vanished, leaving him alone in the courtyard. "Oh god." Victor cried as he buried his face in his hands. "What have I done… who have I become?"


	13. Chapter 13:Regret

Chapter 13: Regret

Victor returned to his room after he yelled at Blake. He sat on his bed and opened the drawer to his nightstand. He pulled out his music player and stuck the ear buds in. He needed some comfort music so he hit shuffle, the first song was Five Finger Death Punch's Wrong Side of Heaven.

_I spoke to god today, and she said that she's ashamed._

_What have I become, what have I done?_

_I spoke to the devil today, and he swears he's not to blame._

_And I understood, cuz I feel the same._

_Arms wide open, I stand alone._

_I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

_I heard from god today, and she sounded just like me._

_What have I done, and who have I become._

_I saw the devil today, and looked a lot like me._

_I looked away, I turned away!_

Victor pulled out his headphones and thought "Not the best song to start out with." He put his hand over face as he felt tears start to form. "I'm sorry Blake." He quietly cried. "I'm so sorry." He heard the door open and close. He lifted his hand to see Kaylee-Ann standing next to his bed.

He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed "I'm not really up for talking right now Kay." He felt her wrap her arms around him and pulled him into her shoulder. "Then we won't talk." She exclaimed quietly. "Just let it out." He was going to say something, but instead he just started crying into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and cried "I screwed up Kay, I screwed up. I yelled at Blake and I didn't mean it. I… I'm sorry."

A few days later…

Kaylee had basically been watching over Victor since he basically lost it in the arena. But what really had him down was that he yelled at Blake afterwards, and he hadn't seen her since. Victor mainly just stayed in the room and laid in his bed. He didn't read, or talk, or do anything… he just laid there. She was starting to worry about him since getting him to eat was starting to become a challenge.

Kaylee sat on her bed and basically watched Victor lay there. "I'm going to go out for a bit." She proclaimed. "Okay." Victor sighed. She got out of bed and walked out of the room, running into Rexian and Trevor. "Is he doing any better?" Rex questioned.

"No. Still just lying there." Kaylee sighed. "I'm going to go find Blake. See if she can help him out."

"Alright. I saw her and her team going into town."

Kaylee nodded and walked down the hall, hoping that Blake could help their leader.

O00000O00000O

Blake walked with her team through the town of Vale. The others were talking, but Blake was honestly miles away. "Blake!" Ruby practically shouted. "What? Sorry." Blake apologized.

"Still thinking about Victor?"

Of course she was, he was all she could think about for the past few days. She knew that talking to him just after his fight with Carden was a bad idea, but she had no clue that he would blow up on her. She wanted to give him time to cool down, but it had been several days since then and she was starting to worry. "Yeah." Blake sighed. "Why don't you just go talk to him?" Ruby asked.

"Last time I tried to talk to him he blew up on me. I'm just going to wait and see if he wants to talk."

"It's been days Blake." Yang jumped in. "I don't think that he's coming to you." Blake pretty much heard that she and Victor were done dating. She made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. They walked through town a little bit more until she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Kaylee-Ann running over to them.

"What is it Kaylee?" Blake questioned. She stopped and panted "I… need… help."

"Help with what?"

"I need you to come talk to Victor."

"Why do I need to talk to him?"

"He's… just not the same. He hasn't done anything in days, he just lays in bed. Getting him to eat is becoming a daily fight. He needs you Blake."

Blake felt her face light up when Kaylee said that Victor needed her. "Then why hasn't he come and talked to me?" She questioned.

"Because he thinks that you don't want to see him after the incident you two had. I'm sure that he thinks that it is his fault. Even if you don't want to be with him anymore, just talk to him. It'll make him feel better, he can't get any worse."

Blake was going to say something, but Kaylee walked off. She turned back to her team, who was looking at her with concerned looks. "Aren't you going to go talk to Victor?" Ruby questioned. Blake knew that she was going to talk to Victor, but she had no idea what to say to him. "I will, but not now." Blake explained. "I have to think for a bit."

They walked deeper into town and Blake thought about what she could say to Victor.

O00000O00000O

Victor laid in his bed, like he did for the past few days. He mainly thought about what he could say to Blake to get her to forgive him. He saw Kaylee walk in and sit on her bed, then just watched him. He knew his team was worried about him, they were good friends. Victor sighed and sat up, exclaiming "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back soon."

Rexian questioned from his bed "Do you want us to go with you?"

"No thanks. I just need some air to clear my head."

He walked out of his room and started down the hallway. He didn't bother with his mask since the entire school had seen his face, and his mask was still snapped in half. He walked out of his building and walked to the center of the courtyard. He walked around it, just trying to figure out what he was going to do about Blake. "What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself.

He heard someone running in the courtyard and peeked around the statue to see Blake. He leaned back behind the statue and took a deep breath. "It's now or never." He thought as he let out his breath. He walked out from behind the statue to see that she had removed the bow from her head to reveal cat ears. She looked over at him and her eyes went wide.

"Victor!" She gasped. "Hey Blake." Victor replied. She brought her hands up and tried to cover her cat ears, but Victor took her hands. "It's okay," Victor proclaimed "I've known that you're a Faunus for a while." She asked "How did you know?"

"I've noticed the subtle things about you. Your skills, your genius when it comes to the Faunus, and I've noticed that your bow would twitch every once in a while."

She looked away and turned a little red. "You don't need to be ashamed about it." Victor chuckled. "They really cute on you." He reached up and scratched behind her ears, causing her to bend her back and make a quiet purring sound. He couldn't help himself but laugh as she swatted his hand away. "Victor," Blake started.

"I'm sorry Blake." Victor apologized, cutting her off. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I… I just lost my temper. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." He looked at her to see a smile on her face. "It's okay Victor." She accepted. "I know you didn't mean it." He couldn't help himself and wrapped her in a hug. "Victor!" Blake laughed. "Loosen the hug! You're going to crush me."

"Sorry." He apologized as he loosened up. She put her forehead to his and the two simply stared into each other's eyes. Victor didn't expect what would happen next; she kissed him. He hugged her tighter and tried to hold the moment for as long as he could. "You're crushing me again." She laughed.

"Sorry, again." Victor apologized as he set her down.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too. I'm going to head back to my room. Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Victor."

They shared one more kiss and Victor walked back to his room with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14: White Fang

Chapter 14: White Fang

Victor returned to his room with probably the biggest smile on his face. Kay was lying across her bed doing her homework and Rexian was knocked out. Trevor, who was cleaning off his rifle, noticed Victor walk in and asked "How was your walk?" Victor replied happily "Better than I could have ever hoped."

"What happened?"

"Ran into Blake and we talked."

Kay looked up from her homework and asked "And?"

"Things couldn't have gone better."

Kay cheered "Hooray! You and Blake are back together and our fearless leader is back to his normal self!" She continued her cheering as Victor laid on his bed and opened his book. He read for a bit until he noticed that his mask had been repaired and left on is night stand. He set his book on his chest and picked up the mask to inspect it. There was a black metal that kept the two pieces together and went down the center.

Two more black bands went over and under the slits for his eyes. "I fixed it up for you." Kay replied. "I figured to give it a new look since everyone knows not to mess with you now." He smiled and thanked her for doing that. He set the mask down and continued to read from his book, until Kay sat down on his bed. "What is it Kay?" He questioned.

"So what did you and Blake talk about?" She asked. "I said that I was sorry and didn't mean to hurt her." Victor explained.

"And? Nothing else happened?"

"Well… there is one thing."

"Aaaaaaand?"

"We kissed."

Kaylee squealed and practically shouted "That's amazing! Good for you Victor! I knew you two would make it through this little bump!" Victor chuckled "Thanks Kay. Now can I get back to my book?"

"Okay. I'm sorry but I'm just so excited for you! You and Blake make the cutest couple!"

She went on, but Victor ignored her and continued reading his book. The night went on until Victor fell asleep with his book resting on his chest. Victor woke up to the sound of someone frantically knocking on his door. He rolled out of bed as the others groaned about the noise and he opened the door to find Ruby. "What is it Ruby?" Victor yawned.

"Have you seen Blake?" She questioned.

"I saw her last night, but I haven't seen her today yet. What is it?"

"She's missing. Her and Weiss had a big fight last night and now we can't find her. We are going to go looking for her today."

"I'm going with you."

Victor grabbed his mask and told his team "I'll be back later." He shut the door behind him and put his mask on in the hallway. "New mask?" Ruby questioned as they walked out of the school. "Not really." Victor answered. "Kay repaired my old one and gave it a new look."

"Cool. So… how are things with Blake?"

"Better than ever. We talked last night and I apologized to her."

"That's good. She was really sad about you guy's fight."

"She wasn't the only one."

The two met up with Yang and Weiss, who were waiting for them at the airship that took students to Vale. "Hey there big guy." Yang greeted. "Haven't seen you in a long time." Victor replied "Yeah, I've been sad, but it's all good now." He looked to Weiss, whose expression seemed indifferent. "Good afternoon Mr. Roman." She greeted.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Schnee."

The group boarded the airship and travelled down to Vale, where they proceeded to search for Blake. They walked around town for hours, calling her name to no avail. "Weiss! You're not helping!" Ruby whined. "You know who might be able to help?" Weiss responded. "The police." Ruby made it apparent that she did not like that idea. "It was just an idea." Weiss grumbled.

"Yeah, a bad one."

Victor sighed since if they were going to be like this, finding Blake would be impossible. "We should hear Blake's side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang explained. "And once we hear it, all of you will realize I was right." Weiss went on. "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" A new voice exclaimed. Victor reacted rather poorly and drew his LMG, pointing it at the new person that followed them.

"Ah! Penny!" Ruby shouted. "Where did you come from?" Penny responded "Hey guys! Who's this?" Victor put his LMG back onto his back and apologized "Sorry about that friend. No hard feelings?" He held out his hand and Penny shook it with a rather strong grip from someone her size. "None at all new friend!" Penny exclaimed as she nearly tore Victor's arm from its socket.

"I'm Victor," he replied "and you can stop now." She let go and asked "So what are you guys doing?" Ruby answered "Looking for our friend Blake."

"Oh, the Faunus girl."

"Looks like I'm not the only one that knows." Victor replied. "Wait, how do you guys know that?" Ruby questioned. "Uh, the cat ears?" Penny replied. "What cat ears?" Yang questioned. "She wears a… bow." Victor commented "None of you really noticed it?"

"Well how did you know?"

"When we talked yesterday, I saw her ears. I knew a while before that. Now are we going to continue looking? Or are we just going to stand here and talk?"

Victor started walking down the sidewalk and continued to call for Blake. "Do you have any idea where she could be?" Ruby questioned as she caught up to Victor. "What did Blake and Weiss fight about?" He questioned.

"They were fighting about the White Fang and the Faunus."

"I'm guessing that she might be trying to validate that all of the recent robberies are not the White Fang's doing, probably was a part of it before coming to Beacon."

"Wait, how did you know about the robberies?"

"I pay attention to the news. My guess is that she might be where a large shipment of Dust would be coming in. The White Fang will probably be there too."

"You can go check that out, me and Penny will keep calling for Blake."

Victor nodded and figured that spreading out would be better to find Blake. "Alright, but keep an ear on your scroll. I might be calling for help." Ruby nodded and walked off with Penny right behind her. Victor walked around town until he found a shipping yard full of containers with the Schnee logo on them. He set up on the top of a building and waited until nightfall.

He looked around to find any kind of activity, which there wasn't. He was about to leave when he heard the roar of an airship. It flew down from cloud cover and scanned that area, probably looking for authorities. It landed and a man that looked like a white version of Sub-Zer0 walked out of it. Victor noticed the angry wolf with three slash marks on his back: White Fang.

Three more walked out and started setting up tow cables. "What's the hold up?" Someone shouted from the ship. The notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick, emerged from the airship and started yelling at the White Fang. "What are they doing working with him?" Victor thought. "Faunus don't work well with people." Victor was about to move in when he saw Blake jump down from a building and move through the crates.

She ran up behind Torchwick and brought her blade to his throat. "Nobody move!" She shouted as Victor jumped off the building he was on. She looked like she was trying to reason with them as she threw off her bow. Two more airships flew into view, and Victor saw an explosion throw Blake away Torchwick. "Blake!" Victor roared as he drew his LMG.

Victor felt his temper flare as Blake crashed to the ground. "Torchwick!" Victor roared as he raised his weapon midcharge. When he and the other White Fang members looked at him, he bellowed "Eat lead!" He pulled the trigger and began firing at a cyclic rate at anything that wasn't Blake. Torchwick seemed unphased by him and pointed his cane at Victor.

There was a loud band and Victor was blasted back, crashing into one of the canisters. He got up to see that Torchwick's attention was now turned on Blake, who was up and fighting. She was dodging every blast that Torchwick fired, until a guy jumped down and knocked Torchwick to the ground. Victor saw one of the airships open up and drop more White Fang members into the fight. Victor sprang into action and charged with his axe ready.

Victor swung is axe and connected with one of the Fang and sent him flying. Victor noticed the monkey tail on the guy as he beat down several members. Victor tripped a Fang and stomped on him while asking "So what's the name monkey boy?" The guy responded "Sun. Sun Wukong. What about you?"

"Victor Roman. You've got skills."

"Thanks! You too."

Victor grabbed the last standing Fang and threw him into the air. As he fell, Victor shouted "Batter up!" Sun got the message and swung his staff baseball bat style, sending the Fang flying towards Torchwick, who dodged it easily. Torchwick raised his cane and fired, but Sun spun his staff and blocked the blast. Blake jumped over them and shouted "He's mine!"

The speed at which she moved was astonishing, almost unseeable. She was doing great, until Torchwick struck Blake in the face. Victor went into a defensive rage and threw his axe at Torchwick. He didn't see it coming and it struck him in the chest, sending him flying. Victor continued his charge and threw a punch that nailed Torchwick in the face.

"Nobody hurts Blake!" Victor roared as he threw another punch. The punch connected with Torchwick's face, giving him a bloody nose. Victor threw a punch and nailed Torchwick in the stomach. Torchwick fell to the ground and started coughing. Victor then picked Torchwick up by his throat and growled "If you ever hurt Blake again, I'll rip your head off."

Victor then threw Torchwick, having him crash onto a container. Victor turned and picked his axe up, hoping that Torchwick was knocked unconscious. "I'm not through yet!" He heard Torchwick shout, followed by a loud bang. Victor looked up to see a container falling towards him. Victor dropped his axe and caught the falling container.

He turned and growled "You really shouldn't have done that." He threw the container, but Torchwick blasted it apart before it hit him. The smoke cleared and a blast struck Victor in the chest. He looked up to see Torchwick pointing his cane at Victor. "Hey!" Victor heard Ruby shout as three more airships flew overhead.

More Fang members jumped from the airships as Torchwick exclaimed "It's time for bed, Red." He pointed his cane at Ruby and fired, blasting her out of view. The next thing Victor saw threw him for a loop. Penny jumped off the roof, breaking it and had a mess of blades floating behind her. The blades flew forward and struck down several members of the White Fang.

Victor saw three more airships fly in and drop more members. "This couldn't get any better." Victor groaned. Penny seemed to handle herself just fine as he felt Blake wrap her arms around him. "Victor!" She cried. "What are you doing here?" Victor replied "I came here to find you."

"You lost your temper again."

"I know. When I saw him hit you, I couldn't contain it."

She lifted his mask and gave him a quick kiss. "That is the ONLY time I am going to allow you to lose your temper." She proclaimed. Victor smiled, but it melted away as fast as it had come when a new sound echoed through the skies: wing beats. He looked around the skies, trying to find the source. One of the airships was suddenly yanked from the sky and thrown to the ground in a fiery explosion.

Penny and Ruby ran over to them and Penny proclaimed "I sense that a powerful Grimm has entered the area." Victor saw another airship get tossed to the ground and the Grimm landed with it. Victor stepped forward as the Grimm emerged from the flames. It was a Draco, black as night with red eyes like hellfire. Victor noticed one major detail about the Draco; it was missing its left hand.

"After all these years… just waiting for you to rear your ugly head once more. Here you stand before me." Victor announced as the Draco emerged from the fire. "The only difference today will be that you aren't losing a hand. You'll be losing your head." The Draco barred its teeth and roared its blood chilling roar. Victor raised his axe and charged, ready to kill the very beast that murdered his family.


	15. Chapter 15: Draco

Chapter 15: Draco

Victor charged the Draco with his axe raised, ready for the kill. The Draco slithered out of the flames of the airship and blasted a column of fire at Victor. He rolled to the side and dodged the blast, but still feeling the heat of the fire. He was upon the beast and swung his axe, hoping to reopen the old wound the Draco had. The Draco anticipated the swing and brought its left stump back, then slammed its hand on top of Victor.

Victor lost his axe and watched it slide out of reach. He struggled against the Draco's palm and claws that pinned him to the ground. The Draco lowered its head down to where it almost touched Victor, letting him feel the heat of its breath. "Victor!" He heard Blake yell. The Draco looked up and spat a fire blast along the ground, creating a wall of flames.

Victor continued to struggle as the Draco redirected its attention back to him. "Vic…tor." The Draco grumbled in a deep voice. "That is your name." Victor was stunned at what he just heard, a Grimm that could talk. "Did… did you just say something?" Victor stammered.

"Your name is Victor. I have wondered what the name was of the one who removed my left hand."

"You are the Draco that killed my family."

"And your kind has nearly wiped my race into extinction. One family from millions is no real loss."

"It was to me! It was MY family you killed! I'm going to kill you and avenge them."

"Blah blah blah. I've killed thousands, and yet, none have ever tried to hunt me down…except for you. Why?"

Victor could feel his anger starting to grab hold of him and he growled "Because you let me live. You took everything from me… and now I'm going to take everything from you." The Draco replied "That is another thing that perplexed me for years… how did you survive my fire? Your mother burned like a twig, but you lived. How did you do it?"

"Even if I knew how I survived I wouldn't tell you, you over grown salamander!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such a temper. You have to be careful with it. You might just snap on the wrong person."

"What do you want? I'm sure that you aren't here just to exchange pleasantries."

The Draco smiled its razor grin and exclaimed "War is coming, Victor, and you and I are going to be at the center of it. I will lead my army of Grimm across this land and ravage this world. You may mass your forces to fight me, but you will ultimately fail." Victor barked "I am not going to be a part of this war."

"You already are, my dear boy. The day you cut off my hand is the day you intertwined our destinies. No one has ever wounded me as you have. I desire to fight you one on one in honorable combat, until one of us is dead."

"You are one to talk about honorable combat, since you murder innocent people."

"Innocence is far from the grasp of humans."

Two airships flew over the Draco and it watched the ships fly off. "Yet criminals seem to work better with each other than you 'normal' humans do." The Draco commented. "You humans believe yourselves to be superior to Grimm merely because you hold a soul, but the soul is weak. Grimm work together to achieve survival, you never see Beowolves or Ursas attempting to kill each other because they are different. The Human-Faunus War proved that you beings are weak, worthless… corrupt. The Grimm will rise together, and wipe you scum from our planet." Victor had heard enough and started to push on the Draco's hand. The Draco chuckled "Yet still you try to avoid the inevitable. Your strength is… admirable, but in vain." Victor had the Draco's hand fully pushed off of him and exclaimed "You may think that we humans are weak, but together… we are strong!"

A round bounced off of the Draco's head, just barely missing its eye. Victor used the distraction to roll out from out of from under the Draco's hand and grabbed his axe. The Draco growled and spat a column of flames at Victor, who promptly dodged it. Another round struck the Draco in the head and it roared in annoyance. Victor looked to the rooftops to see Ruby set up with her Crescent Rose and putting rounds into the Draco's face.

Victor switched his weapon into its LMG form and began firing rounds at the beast. It turned towards him and charged him with full force. Victor tried to run, but he had nowhere to run since the wall of flames still burned around him. The Draco was almost on top of him when he felt something wrap around his waist. Then next thing he knew, he was being yanked through the wall of flames as the Draco passed where he was standing a moment ago.

Victor regained his footing as he looked down to see Blake's weapon unwrapping around his waist. The Draco's head emerged through the flames with a twisted smile and growled "You may not be alone, but you will still die by my hands." It shot out of the flames at Victor, but it was suddenly diverted by a mess of blades. He recognized the blades as Penny's and saw more began to strike the Draco in the side. The Draco stood up and shot a fire blast that barely missed Penny.

Once Penny was out of the way, the Draco turned its attention back to Victor. "This has gone on long enough!" It growled. "I'll end you now!" The Draco beat its great wings and created a large wind blast that threw him and Blake into the crates. Victor tried to get up, but the Draco's claw slammed him deeper into the crates. "Did you ever picture this as your end?" The Draco growled with a sense of twisted pride. "That the very creature that killed your family will be your end?"

The Draco opened it maw and he could see a large fire blast building in the back of its mouth. Then something struck the Draco in its left eye, causing it to turn away and bellow in pain. Victor could feel the Draco's blood fall onto his from the large gash in the Draco's left eye. Victor moved from where he was and saw Blake retracting her blade with a look of murder on her face. "No one is killing my boyfriend!" She barked as she drew her blade.

The Draco turned towards Victor and Blake and growled with fury in its voice "Your insolence will cost you dearly!" The Draco unleashed a fire blast that practically over took anywhere Victor or Blake could have ran. Victor thought fast and put his back to the fire blast and created a human shield for Blake. Victor said four words, his last four words to Blake he would ever say "I love you Blake." He saw the horrified look on her face as he prepared for the flames to take him… but they never hit him.

He looked over his shoulder to see the silhouette of a woman with a purple glyph blocking the flames. The subsided to reveal Professor Goodwitch ready to fight. The Draco growled "Another fighter has entered the field of battle, it seems. I will enjoy burning you to cinders." The Draco took a step forward, but stopped at the sound of sirens. "It appears that this fight has ended… for now." The Draco grumbled.

Victor couldn't help but here a bit of disappointment in the Draco's voice. He made eye contact with the Draco and it exclaimed with a toothy smile "Until we meet again on the field of battle, Victor." The Draco kicked up the dust on the ground and created cover for its escape. Professor Goodwitch turned to Victor and Blake with a look that he couldn't read. "Gather everyone and we will discuss what happened here with the authorities."

Victor nodded and used his scroll to contact everyone. Once the authorities arrived, they explained everything to them about a hundred times. After the EMTs looked them over and cleared them, Victor saw Yang and Weiss running over to them. "Where have you two been?" Victor questioned. "That fight was visible for miles!" Weiss replied "We saw the Draco and went straight to Beacon. We brought Professor Goodwitch here since we thought the Draco would be a bit much to handle."

"Thank you for doing that. If you didn't… I would have seen my family again."

Victor dropped his head and took a deep breath. He felt someone place a hand on his arm, and he looked to see Blake with a smile on her face. Victor reached into his pocket and pulled her bow out. "I found it on the ground." He exclaimed as he started to tie it around her ears. "Thought you might want it back." Once he was finished, Blake took his hands and asked "You said something to me before the Draco's fire hit us. What was it?"

"I… uh… I said... I said I love you."

She practically tore his mask off and kissed him. She separated from him for a bit and whispered "I love you too Victor." He pulled her close and felt a large smile work its way across his face. "Separate you two." Professor Goodwitch proclaimed. They separated as Goodwitch exclaimed "I've contacted Professor Ozpin and he wishes to speak with all of you… immediately."

Victor put his mask back on and walked with everyone as they headed back to Beacon, wondering what Professor Ozpin wanted.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

Chapter 16: Aftermath

They returned to Beacon and immediately were escorted to Professor Ozpin's office. The office was empty other than Victor, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Sun. Victor had no idea where Penny have vanished to after they were contacted by the authorities. "What do you think is going to happen to us?" Ruby questioned with a worried tone. Victor looked around the office, practically ignoring everything that was going on.

It was a relatively simple office, even though it was big enough for all of them to stand in comfortably. The desk was close to the back wall and had a computer sitting on it. There was a small tree in a pot in the left corner behind the desk with a simple lamp in the other. Two book cases with books of all different colors sat on both sides of the office. Pictures practically covered the wall that had the door.

"Victor?" Ruby questioned. "What do you think?" Victor sighed "Not sure. We are probably facing punishment for trespassing at the docks and basically destroying the Dust shipment. The fact that Roman Torchwick, the White Fang, and the appearance of the Draco in a populated area means we might not be punished as severely."

"Do you really think that?"

"It is a hope, but then again I care very little about what happens now."

"Why is that?"

"Because that Draco is out there right now, and he's preparing for war. I'm at the center of it now, since I cut his hand off. Even if I have to go rouge to hunt this thing down without the school at my back, I'm going to do it."

Victor felt Blake take his hand and she proclaimed "You won't go alone. I'm going with you. I basically took out his left eye. He's going to want to come after me now."

"I never wanted to drag you into this Blake, but thank you for saving my life."

The door opened and Professor Ozpin walked in with Professor Goodwitch behind him. He sat down at his desk and sipped his coffee. The room was awkwardly quiet until Professor Ozpin asked "So… what happened with the Draco?" Victor stepped forward and explained "It showed up because of me. This Draco was the same one that killed my family and I removed its left hand. It told me that a war is coming and I was at the center of it."

"And then the fight started?"

"Yes sir. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough to take the Grimm out."

"There is no need to worry about the Draco escaping. Nor does the matter of the Draco at the moment."

"I don't understand sir."

"You will not be pursuing this Draco…"

Victor practically slammed his hands on the desk and growled "Sir, with all due respect I will be going after this Draco. Whether you allow me to or not." Professor Ozpin didn't even flinch when Victor hit the desk. He sipped from his coffee and exclaimed "I know you will, that is why I am not going to stop you, or anyone that goes with you." Victor raised an eyebrow and stood back up. "I know that you will pursue this beast, but I simply wish that you will wait until we know more about this Draco. I hope you understand my conditions." Ozpin went on. "You cannot simply go after this creature without any knowledge of it. I will allow you to go after the Draco soon, but not now."

Every fiber in his body wanted to go after the Draco right now, but Professor Ozpin was right. Victor had no clue where to even start when it came to tracking the Draco. "Yes sir." Victor sighed. "Then we have an understanding, good." Ozpin proclaimed. "Off with you now." Everyone seemed to be confused about their dismissal, especially Professor Goodwitch.

"Sir, do you really want to release them without any consequences?" She questioned.

"They did nothing wrong, so they cannot be punished."

"The destruction at the docks?"

"The Draco is a very destructive Grimm."

"Trespassing?"

"They were in pursuit of the White Fang knows no bounds. I believe I dismissed you already."

Everyone walked out of the office, surprised that they weren't punished. Victor wasn't sure how to feel at the moment since he was being allowed to go after the Draco, but not at the moment. "Are you going to be alright?" Blake questioned. "I'm not sure to be honest." Victor answered. "I'm happy that I finally get to hunt the Draco down, but I'm angry that he got away in the first place."

"Do you need some time alone?"

"No… I'll be fine."

He stopped in the hallway and sighed. "I'm going to be honest with all of you." Victor proclaimed. "Going after this Draco is going to be dangerous, more than likely deadly. But I'm going to ask all of you anyway." He turned to the group and took his mask off, asking "Will all of you come with me to help take this Draco down?" Blake stepped forward and answered "I'm going with you. I don't want to hear any arguments." He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm going too." Ruby proclaimed. "We're friends Victor, and I'll help you no matter what." Yang chimed in "If Ruby is going, then so am I." He looked to Weiss, who exclaimed "I'm going with you too since the rest of the team is going." Sun proclaimed "You seem to know where the fun is, I'll be going with you. Who know? You might need someone to sneak in somewhere." Victor looked over Team RWBY and Sun and proclaimed "Thank you. All of you. If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my team about this. They are definitely going too."

Everyone walked off, except for Blake, who remained by Victor's side. They went to his room and as soon as he opened the door, Kaylee practically tackled Victor to the ground. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" She cried. Victor patted her shoulder and replied "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She pulled him into the room and handed him her scroll with a news report playing.

It talked about the Draco being spotted and it attacking the docks. "When they said the Draco only had one hand we knew you would be right there." Rexian proclaimed. "You shouldn't have gone after the Draco by yourself." Trevor jumped in. "You should have called us." Blake defended "He wasn't alone, I was there. So was Ruby, Penny and Sun."

"At least you weren't alone. You still should have called us."

Victor responded "I know, but I have something else at the moment." The room went deathly quiet as Victor explained "I have been given permission to go after the Draco, but not now. I am asking all of you to help me go after this beast. I'm hoping that as my friends you will help me, but I understand if you don't want to go." Kaylee replied (in probably the calmest tone she ever spoke in) "Of course we will help you. You are our leader… and my big brother." Rexian walked over to him and held his hand out flat, proclaiming "We will go with you to the ends of the Earth and back again. We are definitely going with you." Trevor walked over and put his hand on top of Rex's and announced "We are a team. We will stand behind you no matter what."

Kaylee walked over and put her hand on top of Trevor's with a smile. Victor put his hand with everyone else's and proclaimed "Thank you guys. We are going to take that Draco down." Kay shouted "Team VKTR on three! One! Two! Three!" All of them shouted in unison "Team VKTR!" Victor proclaimed "I'll be back in a bit."

He took Blake's hand and walked out of the room. They walked to the courtyard and sat down on a bench. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" She questioned. He put his elbows on his legs and sighed "I know that you are going to go with me no matter what, even though I really don't want you to go." He looked at Blake who looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it.

"If you got hurt during this job" Victor went on "I couldn't forgive myself. I will lose my temper, I can guarantee that, but it will be because someone hurt you. I promise you this, I will protect you with every fiber of my being." He stared down at the ground until Blake took his face into her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved onto his lap, basically strattling him. They remained like that for a long time until Victor separated from her. She placed her forehead on his and asked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Victor replied.

"Why did you try and sacrifice yourself at the docks?"

"I've lost enough people in my life already. If I lost you… I just wouldn't have been able to go on."

"You mean if I died you would have…"

"Killed myself? Not directly. I would have gone on dangerous missions and perilous adventures in the hopes of death. Not exactly a healthy thing to admit, but it's what would have happened."

She wrapped him in a hug and held him tight. He held her close as he felt tears in his eyes. He loved Blake, without a doubt in his mind he loved her. He knew that this adventure would be dangerous and she would be right there with him. He would protect her with everything he had and more. "I love you Blake." Victor whispered. "I love you too Victor." She replied.

Thanks for reading everyone! This concludes the first season of RWBY and my OC team going through the adventures of the world. Now comes my take on what happens next with the rising dark power of the Draco. I'm going to change the name instead creating an entire new story, so no one will be confused on the OCs and other stuff. More will come out soon, just be patient. Thanks for reading again!

-Chief


	17. Chapter 17: Taking a Break

Sorry about not posting for a while, moving can be a real hassle with all the stuff and setting up internet. Anyway, here is the start of season two of my fanfic with Team VKTR. Let me know what you think so I can alter the chapters I have written up. (I had too much time on my hands).

Chapter 17: Taking a break

Blake sat in Victor's bed with her sitting in between his legs and her back against his chest. She was reading her book while Victor had his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder. She could feel his breath warming her shoulder in a rhythmic pattern and she simply loved it. Honestly, she wasn't even reading her book at this point, she was simply waiting for the natural pattern that she and Victor had developed. The warmth on her shoulder left as Victor started to softly kiss her neck.

She craned her neck back as he slowly made his way up to her cheek, taking his time like he always did. She closed her book and reached back, wrapping her arm around his neck until her hand was on the back of his head, bringing him closer to her. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as he made his way past her temple and stopped for a moment. She felt like she was going bite through her bottom lip as she felt Victor's lips press against the back of her cat ears. She wasn't exactly sure why Victor kissing her ears felt as amazing as it did and she didn't care, as long as he never stopped.

She curled her fingers and grabbed a fistful of his hair, bringing him closer to her as she felt his embrace wrap tighter around her. Sadly, the moment ended as the door opened and Victor dropped his head back onto her shoulder. Blake threw her head back, practically slamming it against Victor's shoulder as Kaylee-Ann apologized "Sorry Blake! Sorry Teddy Bear! I guess I should have known that you two love birds were in here together since you two are always together. You two are just the cutest couple ever and it makes me so happy to see you two together because you make each other so happy and…" Blake groaned "Can we get to the point where you tell us why you came here?" Kaylee was a very… sweet girl, but her ability to talk without breathing pushed Blake's button's a bit.

Blake would often wonder how Victor was able to block out the endless stream of sound that seemed to flow from the girl. "I just went to pick up my mail and saw that Victor had something so I decided 'why not be a good sister and grab his mail' so I grabbed his mail and I knew that you two would be up here and…"

"Right. I get it Kaylee."

Victor held out his hand and Kaylee placed it in his hand. He lifted his head and opened his letter as Blake left his embrace. She picked up her book and tied her bow, proclaiming "I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll see you in a bit." Victor proclaimed as he removed the paper from the envelope "Mkay. See you soon." She walked down the hall and made her way to the cafeteria.

She grabbed a bowl of soup and sat down across from Yang, who was stuffing her face with the odd assortment of foods on her tray. "Hey Blake." Yang was able to get out as she shoved (what Blake thought was) a mix of mashed potatoes, peas, and meat loaf in her mouth. "Where's your other half?" Blake smirked at the comment since it wasn't uncommon for Yang to make such remarks. "He's in his room." Blake answered. "Believe it or not we aren't attached at the hip."

"Right you're normally attached at… other places."

Blake rolled her eyes and she ate her soup. Yang was always a little, okay VERY, perverse when it came to Blake and Victor. "You seriously can't be keeping those big hands at bay for much longer." Yang hinted at as she pointed her fork at Blake. "You can't just stay at first base for this long." She and Victor had been dating for several months and to Yang that was enough time to begin sexual encounters. "I'm moving at a pace that is comfortable for Victor, preferably his pace." Blake educated. "He hasn't made any advancements or hints that he wants to start having… intimate relations yet. When he is ready, he'll make his move."

"But you want him to make a move now, riiiiight?"

Blake simply rolled her eyes at the blonde brawler and continued eating. "So what are your plans for the break that's coming up?" Yang asked as she stuffed her face. "It's just going to be you in the room since me and Ruby are going home and Ice Queen will off to her frozen castle." Blake replied "Mainly reading, a little training, and hopefully getting to spend some alone time with Victor."

"Oooooh, a little bow chicka wow wow there Kitty Cat?"

Blake rolled her eyes again and replied "We just went over that. I just like the quiet moments we have, until you or someone else ruins it."

"How do I ruin your moments?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

Yang would consistently "drop in" when she and Victor would be having a quiet moment in hopes of catching the two with their pants down… literally. "Fair enough." Yang admitted as she continued eating. "Speak of the devil." Blake looked to her right to see Victor sit down and greet "Good to see you too Blondie." Blake could see the spark in Yang's eyes at the 'Blondie' comment. The two had developed a basic rivalry over who was the better fighter and it had basically become a grudge match.

"Anytime, anywhere… Teddy Bear." Yang proclaimed as she jammed her fork into her food mess. Blake saw Victor's fist tighten since he hated being called 'Teddy Bear' by anyone other than Kaylee. "So what did your letter say?" Blake questioned, attempting to divert the hostilities before there was another all-out brawl in the cafeteria. "Just a letter from back home asking how I was doing and if I planned on coming back for the holidays." Victor answered, glare never leaving Yang's. Blake stopped her spoon mid-raise and questioned "D… do you plan on going back?"

Blake could help but feel a little bit of sadness in her tone as she asked the question. She was really hoping to spend more time with her boyfriend, but now that she knows that he's going to be leaving, it broke her heart a little. She looked at him to find his gaze turned to her now, eyes sensing the sadness through the silver and black mask. "I do. It's been a while since I left to come here." Victor explained. "My entire hometown is basically my family, and they want to see me again." Blake sighed "I understand. Just… message me or call when you can."

She looked down at her soup, appetite lost at the thought of her being alone for two weeks. Victor took her hand and exclaimed "I won't need to do that." She looked up at him with a confused look as he finished "Because I want you to come with me." She felt her eyes grow wide as she heard Yang's fork clatter on her plate. "I want you to come meet my family, the living ones that is." Victor went on. "My letters have basically become a town meeting and I've mentioned you in nearly every single one. I would hate not bringing the woman I love to a town waiting to meet her."

Blake stammered "I… I don't know what to say." Yang jumped in "You don't know what to say? You're supposed to say that you'll go with him!"

"Yang's right, never thought I'd say that, but yes, I'll go with you."

Victor smiled beneath his mask and wrapped his arm around her. "Great. I knew you'd say yes." Victor practically announced. "Everyone is excited to meet the one who, quote 'wooed the heart of a hardened and valiant warrior' unquote." Blake chuckled "Sounds like they weren't expecting you to find someone when you left."

"Honestly, neither did I. I came here expecting to learn how to be a huntsman, not fall in love. But when I first laid my eyes on you… everything changed… when the Fire Nation attacked."

Victor nearly slammed his head on the table and laughed at his own joke. Blake couldn't help but laugh at his goofy reference as he apologized "I'm sorry… I just couldn't help myself." Yang commented "Really ruined the moment there, Teddy Bear." Victor slid his hand forward and flipped Yang's tray into her face, covering her in what was left of her food. She shot up, hair nearly an inferno as she growled "Arena… NOW!" Victor stood up as Blake exclaimed "Don't too rough. I need him alive if I want to meet his family."

"Don't get your hopes up."

The two went in the direction of the arena as Blake shook her head and finished her meal. She cleaned up after she was finished and returned to her room to read. It was nearly two hours before the door opened and Yang and Victor walked in, basically supporting each other. The two looked like they had been through hell, each with black eyes and bruises covering any exposed skin. Victor looked like he used all remaining strength and put Yang on her bed, then proceeding to collapse on Blake's.

"I said not to be too rough." Blake reminded as Victor rested his head on her lap. "We weren't." He panted. "You've seen us in worse condition." Blake had to admit that he was right, they both had come back in much worse condition. Grimm had no chance at even remotely catching up to the damage that the two had done to each other, winning the lottery three times in a row was a better chance. She took his mask from his hip and set it on the night stand as she removed her bow, setting it on the mask.

She stroked his head as Victor began to snore quietly. She thought about going to sleep, but couldn't since she was so excited about meeting Victor's family. She wondered what they would be like, then she wondered how they would react to her being a Faunus. She started to think negatively, but it vanished as she thought "Victor is so accepting of me, there's no way his family could have any animosity against Faunus." She continued running her fingers through his hair when she heard Yang groan "Got yourself a good man there Blake. A damn good man."

"I know Yang." Blake replied, even though she heard the brawler start to snore. "I know."

Author message! *insert crazy metal guitar solo* Just a little insight on Blake's thoughts about her amazing boyfriend! Added a little more Kaylee-Ann rambling since she hasn't had one in a while. Throw in a dash of rivalry between Yang and Victor along with the announcement of meeting Victor's family and what do we have?! It a recipe for a kick-ass start FOR SEASON TWO OF RWBY WITH TEAM VKTR! *insert guitar solo while picturing whatever you think I look like doing an air guitar solo.*… Sorry about that, went a little too Mister Torgue for my taste… awkward.


	18. Chapter 18: Stonewall

Chapter 18: Stonewall

The time Blake had been waiting for in severe anticipation had finally arrived, winter break. She was hardly able to contain herself since she was so excited to meet Victor's family. They had an early train to leave for Victor's hometown of Stonewall, 5 am early train to Victor's dislike. Once her alarm clock went off she hit the button and quickly changed into clothes. She grabbed her bag and silently slid out of the room, careful not to wake her roommates.

She had said her goodbyes to them the night before since she was leaving so early in the morning. She was almost to Victor's door when it opened and a very groggy Victor stumbled out. It was very clear that he wanted to continue sleeping since when he shut his door, he nearly fell back asleep with his head resting on the door. She wrapped him in a hug and, as quietly as possible, shouted "Wake up sleepy head! We have a train to catch!" Victor grumbled "Right… we have to… brain the netch."

She giggled and took his hand, nearly running down the halls. They stopped and waited for an airship to come get them and take the two to the train station. They sat and waited on a bench, Victor leaned up against Blake as he started to fall back asleep. She flicked his ear and he shook his head, muttering "I'm up… I'm up." His eyes went wide for a moment, but started to close as he slumped forward.

"How are you not excited!?" Blake cheered as an airship approached. "The sun isn't even up yet." Victor groaned as he picked up their bags. "Too early for excitement."

"I disagree."

"You sound like Ruby right now. So full of energy."

Blake calmed herself and replied "I'm sorry. I'm just excited to meet your family is all. I've never been in this serious of a relationship before." She sat down as Victor put his arm around her, comforting "It's all right. I'm sure they are just as excited to meet you."

"Remind me again, why can't we just take the airship to your hometown instead of taking a train?"

"Because Stonewall lies far in the north, almost constantly plagued by blizzards. It would be too dangerous to fly."

Blake rested her head on Victor's chest as the airship flew towards the train station. When they arrived, they almost immediately boarded their train and waited for it to start rolling. Victor put their bags in the overhead bin and laid across the seat since it was their own compartment. Blake sat on the opposite side and watched as Victor slipped back to sleep. She smiled as he started to snore and thought "He's bringing me to meet his family!"

The train finally began to roll and the ride was ultimately uneventful. Blake got a call from Yang and Ruby, making Blake walk out of the compartment as to not disturb her sleeping boyfriend. She answered it and the two practically shouted "BLAKE!" She chuckled and responded "How are you two doing?" Yang started "We're doing awesome! Getting ready to leave and just wanted to see what you were up to."

"We're on the train now. We'll be near Stonewall within the hour."

"That's cool, that's cool. So did Victor talk about what to expect when you two get there?"

"He said to meet a ton of surprised faces since he's bringing me with him. Apparently his hometown doesn't think I'm real, like I'm supposed to be imaginary."

"I'm pretty sure Victor knows how real you are… if you know what I mean."

Blake rolled her eyes and Ruby barked "Yang! That's so… so… inappropriate!" Yang responded "Geez Ruby, it was just a joke. Don't have to go all Ice Queen on me." Ruby rolled her eyes and questioned "I'm sure the townsfolk will love you Blake. Our ride's here. Talk to you later!" Blake said her goodbye and the call ended. She returned to her compartment to find Victor still asleep across the seat.

She sat down and laid across the seat, letting herself drift off to sleep with a smile on her face. She woke up to Victor gently pushing on her shoulder and exclaiming "Time to get up. We'll be arriving at the station in five minutes. I suggest to put on some warmer clothes." Blake stretched as Victor put her bag on the seat and placed his own bag on his. She pulled out a heavy jacket and pants and threw them on over her clothes. She grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck and mouth, then stood up with her bag on her shoulder.

Victor had the same thing on, heavy jacket and pants, but wore a baklava that went beneath his mask and a black beanie. "Aren't you going to put something on for your ears?" Victor questioned as he picked his bag up. "I really don't have anything for my ears." Blake answered. "Any kind of hat just pushes them down and that gets a little painful."

"Then it's a good thing that I got you this!"

He held out a beanie, but Blake noticed two extra pieces of fabric at the top, right where her cat ears were. "Did you make this?" She questioned as she put it on her head. It was a perfect fit even with enough room for her to wiggle her ears. "I just added the extra room for your ears." Victor replied as the train stopped. "I figured that you might need something for the weather out here."

"How did I get such a great boyfriend like you?"

He put his arm around her and answered "You were just… you. The wonderful and amazing woman that you are." The two walked off the train hand in hand and walked into a blizzard. "You weren't kidding when you said the town was constantly plagued by blizzards!" Blake shouted over the wind. "I know!" Victor responded. "Let's get inside!" They ran into the station, which was almost completely deserted except for the guy behind the ticket window.

"Are we going to wait for the blizzard to die down?" Blake questioned as she shook the snow off of herself. "We'd be here for our entire break if we did that." Victor chuckled as he sat down. "We're just going to sit and wait for our 'escorts' to arrive."

"Escorts?"

"Yeah, apparently they think we'll get lost on our way to town, so they said they would send two of the town guards to come get us."

Blake sat down and rested her head on her boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around her. They waited for a few minutes until the door to the station flew open with a loud bang. Blake looked back to see two figures standing in the door way, she instinctively grabbed her weapon. The first wore robes of black and flaming red, holding a ball of fire in his left hand. Blake couldn't see his face because he wore a hood that shrouded his face.

The second man looked like a samurai, armor and all. The armor was similar to the mage's robes, mainly black with red outlines. A large sword sat on the samurai's back and nearly dragged against the floor. Victor stood up and proclaimed "Of all the guards to send, they sent you two." The mage replied as he flicked his wrist, causing the fire to vanish "What do we have here?" The samurai chuckled "Looks like a blundering oaf to me."

"Still jackasses. The both of you." Victor proclaimed as he walked over to the two. He shook their hands and laughed with them. The samurai turned to Blake, who was still sitting at the bench, and exclaimed "So this is the woman who managed to steal your heart?" Blake smiled and replied "I am that very same woman. Blake Belladonna."

"I know your name. Victor has it written along the sides of his letters."

Blake grabbed their bags and walked over to Victor, who proceeded to take the bags from her. The mage dropped his hood and the samurai removed his helmet. The mage had short brown hair, spiked like Victor's, but not as long. His skin was very pale and had brown eyes. The samurai was Asian and had long black hair with brown eyes. There was a streak of blue in his hair that went down his left side.

"Blake, meet some of my friends, Allan the Swordsman, and Andrew Fireheart." Victor introduced. "It is nice to meet you both." Blake replied. "Hopefully we'll get attacked on the way there." Andrew chuckled. "I can't wait to see what kind of warrior Victor managed to fall for." Blake chuckled as Allen added "Don't start that crap, Andrew. Let's get going before this storm gets any worse." Allen put his helmet back on and Andrew put his hood back on.

The group walked out the door, back into the blizzard that showed no signs of letting up. They walked along a path lit by a small orb of light conjured up by Andrew. They walked for a few minutes until the walked up to a large wooden door. Blake looked around and could barely make out a large wall that overlapped the door. It seemed to be made of an assortment of random stones and stood nearly 20 feet high.

"You don't call this town Stonewall for nothing." Blake commented as Allen banged on the door. The door started to open slowly and the group made it into the town. Blake tried to look around the town, but the blizzard made it difficult for her to see anything. "You know your way around town!" Andrew shouted over the winds. "We need to tell the mayor about your arrival. I'm sure he'll make some big deal about your return." Victor took Blake's hand and started making his way through the town.


	19. Chapter 19: The Roman Family

Chapter 19: The Roman Family *snap snap*

Victor led Blake through the town until they walked into a restaurant. The place gave off a warm, happy feeling that made Blake feel safe and welcome. The floor was wood with a large green rug that led to a bar that rested in the back. To the left was a large stone fire place where a few children played with toys and books. The right held several tables with chairs that were ultimately unoccupied except for a few heavily clothed residents.

Lamps hung from the ceiling to give light, but the main source was from the roaring fire that bathed the restaurant in warmth and light. There was a man behind the bar wearing a white shirt and poured coffee to two of the residents at the bar. The man was bald, but looked like he enjoyed lifting heavy things and had a sight stomach. There was a door behind the bar that probably led to a kitchen. She took off her scarf and felt her hat leave her head.

She looked to Victor as she removed her beanie to see that he had removed everything from his head including his mask. He took her hand and asked "Ready to meet the family?" She smiled and replied "Ready." They made it halfway down the rug walkway when one of the children tackled Victor's leg and cheered "Victor! You're home!" Victor chuckled and picked the child up, proclaiming "Yes Natalie, I'm home."

He hugged Natalie and she wrapped her arms around him. He turned to Blake and introduced "Blake, this is my cousin, Natalie. Natalie, this is my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna." Natalie gestured for Victor to put her down, which he promptly did. She walked over to Blake, who kneeled down to be at her level. "Hi Natalie. I'm Blake." Blake introduced.

Natalie wrapped Blake in a hug and proclaimed "It's nice to finally meet you, Blake." Blake returned the hug and exclaimed "I've been told the whole town wanted to meet me."

"Everyone does, but you should meet Mommy and Daddy first. Come on!"

Natalie took Blake's hand and started dragging her to the bar area with Victor right behind them. Once they got there, Natalie jumped onto one of the stools and shouted "Daddy! Victor's home and he brought Blake with him!" The man looked up and a smile spread across his face as he cheered "Victor! You made it! Come give your Uncle Gregory a hug!" Gregory walked out from behind the bar and wrapped Victor in a hug, his head just barely making it to Victor's neck. The two separated from the hug, but Gregory kept his hands on Victor's arms and proclaimed "You've gotten big, my boy! And you aren't wearing your mask!"

Victor replied "I have nothing to hide anymore. All those who matter know my story and have seen my face, so there's no point in wearing it anymore."

"Good to see you finally coming out of that shell of yours. And is this the notorious Blake Belladonna you've talked about so much? Your letters do her no justice."

He walked over to her and exclaimed "Welcome to the family. Give ol' Uncle Greg a hug!" The man wrapped Blake in a hug, which she wasn't expecting. She returned the hug awkwardly and Gregory called "Kelsey! Come out here! Victor has come home! And he brought Blake with him!" A blonde woman ran out of the kitchen wearing a white apron with a blue shirt and black pants. She cheered as she hugged Victor "I can't believe you're home! It's been too long!"

"It has been a few months Aunt Kelsey." Victor chuckled as he hugged his Aunt. She let him go and turned to Blake. "It is so wonderful to meet you Blake. Victor has told us so much about you!" Kelsey proclaimed. "I've heard." Blake chuckled as Kelsey took her hands.

"Welcome to Stonewall. Any special friend of Victor's is welcome here."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You two must be starving! Take a seat while I get you two something to eat."

Kelsey pushed Victor and Blake to a table and then ran back into the kitchen. "Your family is very excited to meet me." Blake proclaimed as she took Victor's hand from across the table. "I have talked about you a lot in my letters home." Victor proclaimed with a smile.

"They don't seem to mind that I am a Faunus."

"I honestly believe they don't care. It is common for travelers to pass through her, many are Faunus. We run into many every day. You make me happy, that's all that matters to them."

She smiled and placed her other hand on top of Victor's. "I love you Victor." She whispered to him. He smiled and responded "I love you too Blake." Gregory returned with two mugs filled with something warm and filled Blake's nose with the smell of chocolate. "Enjoy yourselves!" Gregory cheered. "Kelsey will have your food out in a minute."

Blake sipped from her drink as Gregory walked away and Natalie hopped into the seat to Blake's right. Blake noticed that Natalie was staring at her and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "What is it Natalie?" Blake finally asked to get her to stop staring. "You have cat ears." Natalie stated. Blake felt her ears twitch as she responded "Yes, I do."

"Are you a Faunus?"

"Yes I am Natalie."

"Do you have a tail? Because I have a friend who lives out in the woods and she's a Faunus and she has a tail."

"Really? What's her name?"

"She told me her name was Grey, but I'm pretty sure that isn't her real name. She comes into town every once in a while to get stuff and we play together! Sometimes she gets into fights with Victor and she wins every time."

Blake looked to Victor with a raised eyebrow and replied "Really? You didn't bring Grey up at all while we were at Beacon. Care to share why?" Victor chuckled as he sipped from his mug "Because I could never beat her in a fight. I was hoping to be able to beat her by this time, but I haven't focused enough on my combat skills."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I was more focused on our relationship than anything."

Blake felt her face turn red, even though they had been together for several months he still managed to make her blush. "Grey taught Victor just about everything he knows about fighting." Natalie went on. "She even helped him make his weapon." Blake raised an eyebrow and proclaimed "I would like to meet this, Grey, if it is not too much trouble."

"She should be in town within the next few days. I told her that Victor was coming home soon and she said that she wanted to see how he had grown as a fighter."

"Then I will meet her then."

"She will definitely want to meet you. I told her about you and she seemed very interested."

Blake sipped from her drink, curious to see what Grey looked like, and who she really was. Kelsey emerged from the kitchen with two bowl, steam rolling from the top of them. "Here's something warm for the two of you." She proclaimed as she set the bowls on the table. It was soup and it looked amazing with pieces of meat and vegetable floating in the brown broth. "Thank you, Mrs. Kelsey." Blake thanked as she picked up a spoon.

"You can call me Aunt Kelsey dear! You're a part of our family now."

Blake felt her smile grow larger as she brought some of the soup to her face. "So Blake." Kelsey proclaimed as she sat down on the opposite side of her daughter. "I would like to hear your side of how you and Victor met."

"It's probably not much more different than what Victor has told you, but I'll talk. It was the first day arriving at Beacon and there was already and… altercation. One girl was screaming at another and Victor stepped in to help. I joined as well and stopped the argument. After I left, Victor practically chased me down just to learn my name. It was a little funny since Victor could barely speak around me. After that we would see each other around the school until we decided to start dating. We've been together ever since."

She looked to Victor, who had a large smile on his face. "That's a wonderful story!" Kelsey cheered. "Let them eat dear." Gregory chuckled. "We need to set up their rooms for tonight." Kelsey and Gregory left while Natalie sat with them and continued to ask questions. The rest of the day was uneventful and night started to fall on the town.

Kelsey showed Blake to her room and wished her a good night. Blake looked around the room to see it was a very simple room. There was a large bed against the left wall with a dresser underneath a window against the back wall. A lamp hung from the ceiling and provided enough light to illuminate the room. She saw her bag leaning against the bed and she pulled out her pajamas.

She laid across the bed and opened her book. She had enjoyed meeting Victor's family, especially since they really liked her. She read her book with a massive smile on her face. She felt like she was about to fall asleep until there was a knock at her door.


	20. Chapter 20: First Night

Chapter 20: First Night

Blake got up from her bed and answered it to find Victor wearing a grey shirt and sweatpants. "Got a call from some people who want to talk to us." He proclaimed with a smile. He held up his scroll to show a video conference with Ruby and Yang on one screen and Weiss on another. "Hey there Blakey!" Yang proclaimed with a smile and a wave. Ruby smiled and waved while Weiss was able to give a sincere smile.

"Hey everyone." Blake greeted as her and Victor sat on her bed. "How is everyone's break going?" Yang was the first to reply "Awesome! Being back home is great! What about you Weiss? How is everything over at the white Castle?" Weiss sighed and had a sad look on her face "This place isn't really home for me. It's more like business than an actual home. My home is back at Beacon with all of you."

"Wow… did Ice Queen actually say something nice?"

Victor laughed "Maybe if you stopped picking on her so much, you might actually see that Weiss is a nice person." Blake raised her eyebrow after hearing Victor defend Weiss. "Thank you Victor." Weiss thanked. "At least SOMEONE knows how to be nice." Blake could tell the angry glare was directed at Yang, who was laughing hysterically. Ruby took the scroll and asked "What about you two? How is it going meeting the family?"

Blake replied "It couldn't be going better. His family loves me. I'm already a part of the family."

"That's great! It would be a shame if they didn't like you."

"Yeah, but I don't have to worry about that."

Ruby directed her next question to Victor and asked "So is there anything special you have planned for the break?" Victor answered "Well, the town is probably going to have some big celebration for my return, and me bringing Blake with me."

"That sounds like fun. What about you Weiss?"

"There really isn't anything planned in the way of 'fun', so I'm just going to try and survive my time here." Weiss answered. "That sounds miserable." Blake admitted. "Wouldn't it have been better if you just stayed at Beacon?"

"I am required to check in every so often in person to ensure that everything is going well."

"That's just wrong. We need to have a day just for you Weiss." Ruby exclaimed. "A day where you get to have fun and be happy." Blake saw the most sincere smile Weiss had ever given and replied "That sounds wonderful. Thank you Ruby." Victor jumped in "Yeah! It sounds great!" Ruby smiled, but Blake saw something behind it that disagreed with Victor's idea. Yang took the scroll back and ordered "Victor. Leave. We need to have a private discussion with Blake."

"Girl talk time!" Victor proclaimed. "I'll see myself out." He turned Blake's head towards him and he pressed his lips to hers. Blake used her free hand to caress his cheek as the two held their embrace. She was enjoying the moment until Yang proclaimed "Is this going to go anywhere? Because if it is then I need a moment to get ready to enjoy this." Victor laughed and broke the embrace.

"Goodnight Blake." He proclaimed as he got up from his bed. "Goodnight Victor." Blake replied as he walked out the door and shut it. She turned back to the scroll and repeated "I need a moment to get ready to enjoy this? Really?" Yang chuckled "What? It was getting hot."

"You are unbelievable Yang."

Blake noticed Ruby and Weiss hand their faces in their hands in the exact same manner. "Sooooo," Yang went on "You and Victor going to have a little adult fun tonight?" Ruby and Weiss proclaimed at the same time "Yang!" Yang simply laughed while Blake rolled her eyes. "That is not something you just ask a person when visiting family!" Weiss defended. "Yeah Yang!" Ruby jumped in. "Weiss is right!"

"When did you two get onto the same side?" Yang questioned. "Anyway, you two can finally get some time alone without me or anyone interrupting you." Blake replied "Sorry to disappoint you, Yang, but I don't base my relationships off of sexual attraction."

"But you have to admit that Victor is hot. Right?"

"He is… attractive, I can't deny that. But I've explained this to you before, Yang. I will go with Victor at his pace when it comes to our intimate dealings."

"Lame."

"I know you think it's 'lame' that we aren't being… intimate, with each other, but it's our decision."

"Still lame."

Ruby interrupted "I thinks it's cute that you two are being so understanding when it comes to these… sensitive matters." Yang put her arm around her sister and laughed "Just say it! Everyone is avoiding the one word that describes what I'm talking about! Sex! When are Blake and Victor going to have sex, is my question." The group got quiet and Blake felt her face grow hot. "Turning a little red there Blake." Yang poked at. "You DO want to sleep with him! I knew it!" Blake barked "So what if I do! He's my boyfriend and I'm attracted to him sexually okay!"

She threw her hand over her mouth since she felt her voice raise when yelling at Yang. "Ol' Vic is holding out on you isn't he?" Yang continued to prod. "You want those hands all…" Yang was immediately cut off by Ruby throwing her hand over Yang's mouth. "We're going to stop for the night. Sorry about Yang being…. well, Yang." Ruby apologized. "Goodnight Blake." Everyone said their goodbyes and the scroll went dark.

She closed the scroll and thought about what had just happened.

O00000O00000O

Victor laid on his bed and read from his book. Well, read was the wrong word since he was really just thinking about what the girls could be talking about in Blake's room. He tried to put it off in his mind, but it would bring itself back, like a bad itch. He set his book down on the night stand and tried to fall asleep. His door started to open and Blake poked her head through the crack. "Still awake?" She questioned.

"Still awake. What is it?" Victor questioned as he sat up.

"I just wanted to return your scroll."

"You didn't have… tooo…"

She opened the door fully to reveal herself wearing her pajama top, but no bottom to it. She walked over to his bed and set his scroll on the night stand. She then climbed into his bed and sat on his lap with her legs on both sides of his. She ran a finger up his chest from his stomach and placed her hand on his cheek. "Th-th-this is d-d-different." Victor stammered as she leaned against him, pressing her body against his.

"Am I making you nervous?" She whispered in his ear.

"Why are you not wearing pants?"

"I'm wearing underwear underneath."

She lifted her top a bit to reveal the black underwear she wore instead of pants. Victor felt his face turn a very deep red as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his lightly, causing him to want more. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He then flipped the situation and spun the two of them around, having him on top of her now.

He lifted himself so he stared into her beautiful amber eyes. "You've never come at me this strongly before." He whispered in her ear. "What makes tonight so different? What did you and your team talk about?" She looked away and turned red. "Yang wanted to poke fun at me for not sleeping with you yet." She explained. "Then she finally got me to admit that I do want to sleep with you." Victor lowered himself so he was nearly on top of her.

"Blake," he sighed "you know that I don't want to go too fast with you. I respect you too much for that." She looked up at him with a smile and started to kiss him again. He kept one hand on the back of her neck and one on her thigh. He slowly started to slide his hand up her leg until it reached her hip. He stopped and thought for a moment about what he was about to do, then decided to go with what his heart said.

He lifted his hand and started to unbutton her top. "What are you doing?" Blake questioned. "I may not go all the way with you just yet," he whispered in her ear "but I do want to go a little further with you." She had a massive smile that screamed she wanted this. He returned to kissing her as he continued to unbutton her top.


	21. Chapter 21: Grey

Chapter 21: Grey

Victor's eyes slowly opened to see a pair of cat ears in his view. He looked down to see Blake, the love of his life, with her head against his chest and his arms around him. He smiled as he ran a hand along her bare back and kissed in between her ears, causing her to softly mew. He chuckled as Blake began to stir and looked up at him with her beautiful amber eyes. "Good morning Victor." She yawned.

"Good morning Blake." Victor greeted as she quickly kissed him. She started to stretch to get herself ready for the day. He couldn't help but stare at his love's beautiful body as she blatantly displayed herself. She looked over at him with a smile and proclaimed "Like what you see?" Victor rolled on top of her and whispered in her ear "I love what I see, you."

She wrapped her arms around him and was about to kiss him when Victor's scroll went off. They both groaned and Blake grabbed his scroll while Victor rolled off of her. She opened it up to see Yang in her pajamas and greeted "Morning! Whoa, looks like you two had fun last night." Victor looked at the way Blake was holding the scroll and he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's bare chest to cover her a bit. Yang laughed "I knew you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of each other for long!"

Ruby jumped into view and saw the two in each other's arms. "Did something happen last night?" The young girl questioned. Victor was going to answer when Yang interrupted "Something did happen! These two finally went a little farther! Victor is just covering Blake for a bit, literally." Victor felt his face turn red and was sure that Blake's face was exactly the same. "Is there a reason you called?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for going a little too far last night about you and Victor. But it looks like my prying actually help you two a bit."

"You could say that. Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed."

"Okay. Have fun you two! And remember to use protection!"

The call ended and Blake sighed "That girl is going to drive me mad." Victor pulled her close and kissed the back of her head. She rolled around and pressed her body against his. He held her close and the two held a kiss for what seemed like eternity. Blake finally broke the embrace and proclaimed "I need to get dressed."

She got out of the bed and picked up her bra and pajama top. She put them on and added "I should probably go put my pants on before anyone else sees me." Victor got out of bed and agreed "You're right. I don't think my aunt and uncle would like it if they saw you with no pants and me with no shirt. I'll get a shirt and make sure the coast is clear." He threw his shirt on and walked into the hallway to see if it was clear. The hallway was deserted and Victor whispered "You're good." She slid out from behind him and slipped into her room.

He waited for her to walk out as he leaned on the wall. She walked out of her room without her bow and her full pajama set. "I think you look better in that without the pants." Victor chuckled as Blake nudged him with her shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and went down stairs into the restaurant. There weren't too many people in the place, but it was a little busy.

People lined the tables and a few sat by the fire place. No one sat at the bar except for a woman. She looked a little older than Blake with grey hair. Her eyes were a dull blue color, but the most prominent features about her were the grey wolf ears on her head and the grey wolf tail that swung lazily back and forth. Victor knew exactly who it was, his friend Grey.

Victor walked down with Blake and proclaimed "Long time no see Grey." She sipped from her steaming drink and proclaimed in a monotone voice "Indeed, and yet I believe that your skills have yet to improve." Grey was always hard on Victor since she wanted him to become a great fighter, so he really didn't mind it. "But it is good to see you again." Grey added. "Who is the friend that you have brought with you?" Victor put his arm around Blake's waist and introduced "This is Blake Belladonna, my girlfriend."

Grey held out her hand to Blake and proclaimed "It is nice to meet you, Blake Belladonna. I am Grey, a friend of Victor." Blake shook her hand and replied "It is nice to meet you. Natalie has told me a lot about you."

"Has she now? She is a sweet girl."

Victor and Blake sat down at the bar next to Grey when Uncle Greg walked up to them. "Nice to see you two finally up! I'll have Kelsey get you something to eat." He proclaimed as he went into the kitchen. Victor put his arm around Blake and she put an arm around his waist. "I would like to see if you have learned anything in the way of combat at Beacon." Grey announced. "I think I learned a thing or two during my time at Beacon." Victor laughed.

"We shall see about that."

Victor rolled his eyes at her and looked to Blake, who was nudging him with her shoulder. He looked to her to see a weird look on her face. "What is her problem with you?" Blake whispered, almost inaudible to him. "I have no problem with Victor." Grey proclaimed. "It is his ability to wield a blade is my problem."

"He is an excellent fighter. I've seen his skills in battle."

"And I'm sure he is, when it comes to fighting inexperienced warriors. It is the more experienced fighters that concern me. If Victor fights them, he will surely lose."

Victor could see Blake was starting to get aggravated with Grey, so he tried to defuse the situation. "I am a pretty good fighter, but I could still learn a thing or two." He proclaimed. Blake seemed to calm down a bit, while Grey just seemed to be her monotone and level self. "This is going to be a long day." Victor thought.

O00000O00000O

Blake sat on a bench in the center of town with Victor's arm around her. He was wearing his mask with his usual Draco bone armor with his weapon, Draco's Bane, leaning against him. Victor and Grey were about to have a quick match to test Victor's ability to fight an 'experienced' warrior. Blake had just met Grey, and she already didn't like her, especially the way she treated Victor. She talked down on him too much, like he wasn't good enough.

That, and Blake knew who Grey really was, a White Fang hitman. When Blake was working for the White Fang, she heard rumors about several members that would be used to take out high officials of businesses that discriminated against the Faunus, and Grey was one of them. But back then her name was Crystal Moore, the most successful hitman in the White Fang. Blake heard about her disappearance through whispers and rumors, but never thought that she would ever meet her. "Hey Victor." Blake proclaimed. "How much do you know about Grey?"

"As much as she tells me." Victor answered. "Which isn't much, why?"

"It's nothing."

"Look, I know you don't like the way she treats me, but she means well."

"I know, but I'm just going to worry because you're my boyfriend."

He kissed the side of her head and commented "I love you." She responded "I love you too." She cuddled closer to him and noticed Grey walking towards them with a large sword on her back. It was similar to a samurai sword, only the blade didn't curve. "Are you prepared?" She questioned in her usual monotone voice.

"Ready." Victor proclaimed with confidence. He stood up and picked up Draco's Bane in its axe form. The two stood in the center of town waiting on the other to make a move. Victor finally made the first move and charged Grey with his axe raised. He swung it down on Grey, who quickly moved to the side.

He swung his blade quickly to the side, But Grey jumped over the swing and landed in the same spot. "You have become quicker." Grey stated. Victor swung his blade again, but she ducked under it and replied "But not quick enough." He threw a punch, but she redirected the swing and delivered an elbow to his masked face. Victor stumbled back and Grey kicked him in the chest.

He fell back and Grey jumped to land on his chest, but he rolled out of the way. He then spun himself, kicking Grey's legs out from under her. She fell back, but flipped herself back onto her feet. "It appears you have learned a few tricks." Grey stated, almost with a sense of personality in it. "I have learned more than a few." Victor stated.

He grabbed his axe, but by the blade and swung the hilt. The hilt struck Grey in the chest and sent her flying. She landed on her feet and proclaimed "It appears that you have become stronger." She reached back and grabbed the hilt of her blade. But when she drew her blade, it was not what Blake was expecting.

The blade grew three times its width, nearly four feet across with a small blue orb at the center of it. There was faint blue writing on it that Blake couldn't read. The blade was nearly six feet long and threw Blake off. "The Blade of Chilled Wind." Victor proclaimed as he flipped his axe. "It appears that I'm finally ready to face this blade in combat." Grey proclaimed "Indeed, you are finally ready to face me with all my might."

Victor charged Grey ready and swung his axe at her. The speed at which she moved her large blade was astonishing, almost the speed at which Ruby swung her Crescent Rose. She swung her blade to meet Victor's axe and they met with a loud clang. They two swung again and clashed blade again and again. The third swing Victor swung sideways, but Grey dodged it and kicked Victor's legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground and Grey raised her blade, almost like she was going to kill him. She started to bring her blade down and Blake shouted "Crystal! No!" The blade struck the ground near Victor's neck, and Grey turned her head towards Blake. Her normal dull blue eyes were now a fiery red, burning like an inferno.

She picked her blade up and sheathed it, shrinking it down to its smaller size. "You have improved," she proclaimed to Victor, eyes never leaving Blake "but you are still weak." She quickly walked over to Blake and grabbed her collar. "We need to talk." She growled as she started to drag Blake towards the town. Blake could hear Victor calling after them, but Grey ignored him and dragged Blake out of the town and into the forest.


	22. Chapter 22: Bringing Up the Past

Chapter 22: Bringing up the past

Blake wasn't sure where Grey was dragging her to as they ventured deeper into the forest, she was just hoping that she didn't kill her when they got there. Grey stopped and threw Blake to the ground with a hard thud. Blake got up and was immediately shoved back onto the ground, landing on her back. Grey promptly slammed her foot onto Blake's chest and held her there. "You HAD to say something." Grey growled, eyes still an inferno. "You simply couldn't let me stay gone and be happy, could you?"

Blake was at a loss for words as Grey snarled "So they finally sent someone after me, using Victor as some ploy to find me. Does he know about your true intentions? If not, then it will be sad to tell him that his girlfriend was just an assassin looking for me." Blake shouted as Grey reached for her blade "I'm not here to kill you! I'm not an assassin!"

"Then why are you here? How do you know my name?"

"I was a part of the White Fang. I heard stories about you. That's the only reason I know you."

"Stories, more like atrocities."

Grey picked her boot up from Blake's chest and walked to a tree. Blake stood up and noticed that her eyes had changed from the fiery red, to a depressing green. "I killed so many people." She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "So many people dead by my blade in the name of something better, but it was all a lie." She leaned against the tree and started to cry. Blake put her hand on Grey's shoulder as she cried "I came here to get a new start, a place where my crimes had not reach the ears of the innocent. That is all I wanted."

Blake wrapped Grey in a hug to comfort her, and she wrapped her arms around Blake. She let Blake go after a moment and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I… apologize, for what you just had to witness." She proclaimed as her eyes turned from green, back to their usual dull blue. "Please follow me," Grey stated "We shall go to my home for a moment and then return to the village." She started walking into the forest and Blake followed her silently.

They walked for a bit until they reached a large tree with a door and a few windows in it. "You live in a tree?" Blake questioned. "It keeps me out of sight from prying eyes." Grey answered in her usual monotone voice. They entered the tree and Blake looked around to see it was a nice place. The first floor was fairly large despite the trees outer appearance.

There was a wood stove that sat off to the right along with a table. To the left was a small book shelf and the center held a work bench covered in sharpening tools. There was a stairway in the back that led into the upper part of the tree. "It is a nice place." Blake proclaimed. "It meets basic requirements." Grey stated. "I will return in a moment."

She walked up the stairs that led to the second floor while Blake looked around for a little bit. She inspected the books and ran her fingers across the spines. She noticed a picture on the top of the book case that was face down. She picked it up to see it was a picture of Grey and Victor without his mask. He was holding the mask to the side of his face with a large smile while wearing is bone armor.

Grey was wearing a red shirt, and a large smile was on her face. Blake noticed that her eyes weren't their usual dull blue color, but a soft pink. She also noticed that she was looking at Victor out of the corner of her eyes. The picture was immediately taken from her hands and set back onto the bookcase. Blake looked to her left to see Grey, who proclaimed "Let us return to Stonewall."

She started for the door when Blake asked "How do you feel about Victor?" Grey stopped by the door and proclaimed "He is a powerful man. A true fighter with a warrior's heart. He is a good friend."

"A good enough friend to fall in love with?"

Blake saw Grey's grip on the door tighten as she replied "What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes, they change color depending on your emotion. In the picture they are pink, symbolizing love."

Grey was silent for a moment until she replied "I am not one to love, I have lost the ability to do such a thing. That is what Victor told me the day he left for Beacon, and the day I told him how I felt. I was heartbroken, like anyone else would be. But then Natalie started telling me about Victor's time at Beacon with a woman that managed to steal his heart with a single look." She turned to Blake, eyes a twisting mix of green and red. "Blake. Bella. Donna." She practically hissed. "I was there for Victor through everything. Training him to fight, the day his family was killed, I was there for him. And yet I couldn't get him to fall in love with me, but you had him wrapped around your finger with a single goddamn look! What makes you so special?"

Blake was at a loss for words as the usually level Faunus lost her cool, screaming at Blake. She stopped for a moment, taking heavy breaths to calm herself. She straightened herself and exclaimed "How I feel about Victor is unimportant. He is your boyfriend, not mine. Let us go." She acted like she was fine, but Blake saw that her eyes were still green. Blake decided that she was done prying into Grey's past and followed her back to Stonewall.

They made it back to town to find Victor pacing in the center of town. He looked at them and cheered "Blake! Grey!" He wrapped them in a hug and exclaimed "I'm so glad you're okay!" He set them down and questioned "Why did you run off?" Grey answered in her monotone voice "We just needed some… girl talk."

"And now I don't want to know."

Blake looked out of the corner of her eye to see Grey looking down at the ground. "Blake, I need you to come with me for a bit." Victor proclaimed. She looked at him with a confused look and he went on "It will be quick, I promise." He took her hand and started leading her through the town. He brought her past the main part of town and towards a small door in the corner.

Victor opened the door to reveal a tunnel lit by torches. Victor was silent the entire time as they walked through the tunnels. They walked through the tunnel until they came up to another door. Victor opened it to reveal a house that was surrounded by a wall of its own. The house was a good size with a second floor.

"Who lives all the way out here?" Blake questioned as she stared at the house. The only reason she asked was because the house looked deserted. "Legally, I do." Victor answered. "This was my before… before my family was killed." Blake tightened her grip on his hand as he went quiet for a moment. "Follow me, there are some people I need you to meet." Victor replied as they started walking around the house.

They stopped behind the house near three large lumps of snow. Victor let go of her hand and started clearing the snow away. He cleared the first lump of snow to reveal a tombstone. Blake put her hand over her mouth as she read the name; Nickoli Roman. He cleared off the others to reveal Lydia Roman, his mother, and Maria Roman, his little sister.

"Blake," Victor exclaimed "meet my family." He sat down with his back to her and started talking to the graves. "Hey Mom, hi dad, hey little sis. It's been a while since we talked. I went to Beacon, like I always dreamed." Blake sat down next to him as he continued to speak to the graves. "I lead my own team now, Team VKTR, and we're pretty good. There's Rexian, an automatic shotgun blasting, katana swinging maniac. Don't get let me give you the wrong impression of him, the guys is great. Loyal, friendly, always around when you need him and a real comedian. Trevor, the precision freak with a sniper rifle that turns into a mace. Guy is as sharp as a tack, even though he doesn't talk much. Then there's Kaylee-Ann. Girl can talk a deaf person's ear off with the amount she talks. She a really great friend though, always there. You and her would have been best friends sis."

Blake looked at her boyfriend as he spoke to his family's graves as if they were still here. He took her hand and introduced "This is Blake, my girlfriend. We met at Beacon, and I have to say, it was love at first sight." She smiled at him and exclaimed "It is nice to meet all of you. Victor has told me about all of you, and I'm a fan of your work Mr. Roman." Victor put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Thank you for humoring me. I know it probably seems crazy for me to talk to my dead family."

"It isn't crazy." Blake replied. "You miss your family, that's all."

"I do. I wish you could have met them, they would have loved you."

Blake turned her boyfriend's head towards him and lifted his mask. She planted a kiss on his lips and she felt his hand slip to the back of her neck. He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and replied "We gotta go back to town. They're having a celebration in our honor." He stood up and helped get her to her feet.

They returned to the town, hand in hand.


	23. Chapter 23: Celebration

Chapter 23: Celebration

Victor and Blake returned to Stonewall to see everyone making their way to Town Hall. They walked in and were greeted with cheers. Victor looked around to see all of the faces he'd left when he went to Beacon. He and Blake walked through the crowd and each person clapped him on the back. They were about halfway through the crowd when the voice of the mayor announced "Welcome back to Stonewall Victor!"

The mayor looked like the stereotypical mayor, short and fat. He had short, stringy grey hair that was combed to look decent in public. His suit looked expensive along with the shiny black shoes he wore. His grey mustache formed with his mouth as he proclaimed "Come to the stage Victor! Let's hear what the great huntsman has to say!" Victor made his way up to the stage and took the microphone from the mayor after he shook his hand.

Victor looked out at the people of his home town and shouted into the mic "It's great to be home!" The entire hall began cheer as Victor held the mic into the air like he'd won something. "Beacon maybe cool, but it has nothing on Stonewall!" He shouted, causing the hall to cheer even more. "Let me tell all of you what has happened over the past few months at Beacon! You are now looking at the leader of Team VKTR! One of the strongest teams at Beacon! We have Rexian, out close combat expert! Trevor, the sharpshooter! And Kaylee-Ann, the sword master! With me as their leader, we are Team VKTR!" The hall erupted in cheers as Victor held out his arms." Victor waited for everyone to settle down before proclaiming "I would now like to call to the stage the woman all of you have been dying to meet. Blake Belladonna, would you come join me on the stage?"

A spot light lit her up out of the crowd and she looked horribly embarrassed. She started making her way onto the stage and Victor put his arm around her. "This is the love of my life, Blake Belladonna. Or as all of you know, the huntress that managed to warm the cold heart of this huntsman." The room uttered a loud 'awwww' and someone shouted "Let's see a kiss!" Everyone started to chant "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Well Blake," Victor chuckled, causing the room to become hushed, "do you want to give the people what they want?" He looked to her with a smile as she reached up and slid his mask off of his head. She dropped his mask as he dropped the microphone. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They connected their foreheads and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I love you, Blake Belladonna." Victor whispered to her. "I love you too, Victor Roman." She replied. They pulled each other close and connected their lips. Victor put every ounce of passion he could into the kiss, and he thought it was amazing. Victor was sure that the crowd was cheering, but nothing else mattered to him other than Blake at the moment.

They finally broke their embrace and stared into each other's eyes. "Well wasn't that something!" The mayor laughed as he picked the microphone up from the ground. "Welcome back home Victor! And welcome to Stonewall Blake!" The two walked off stage and started talking with the other town residents about Beacon. They were eventually separated since some of the town girls wanted to have 'girl talk' with Blake, which usually told Victor to go away. He was talking to Allen and Andrew for a while until he noticed Grey walk out of the hall.

"Excuse me for a minute guys," Victor excused "I need some fresh air." He walked out of the hall and saw Grey leaning against the wall. "What are you doing out here?" She questioned in her usual monotone voice. "Just needed a little air." Victor lied. He really came out to see what was wrong with his friend. "Did Blake suck all of the air out of your lungs after that kiss?" Grey poked at.

Victor could tell she was making a joke, even though her voice didn't change. "Damn near." Victor laughed. "Why don't you and me head to the old spot? For old time's sake." She looked at him and replied with a smile "Sure." They walked to the edge of town and hopped up the wall. The two would come here after their training sessions and talk about their day in the past.

Now they just sat there and stared into the night sky. He looked down at her and she looked up at him with a smile, her eyes a soft pink that he recognized. "How have you been?" Victor questioned. "Honestly? A little bored." Grey answered. "There's nothing to do when you aren't around to wail on."

"Very funny. You can't deny that I've gotten better when it comes to fighting you."

"I will admit, you have improved a bit, but just a bit. Don't need you getting too big of a head."

"I doubt that I can get a big head."

"That remains to be seen. So… Blake is the love of your life?"

Victor sighed since he knew she was going to bring Blake into this. "She is." Victor replied as he took off his mask. "I love her more than anyone."

"Even me?"

"…"

"I'm a big girl Victor, you can tell me that you don't… that you don't love me like I love you."

"…"

"Before you left, and when I told you that I loved you, you said you lost the ability to love. But here you are now, just a few months later with a girl attached to your waist, arm around her, tongue wrestling in front of the whole town, and yet you can't love anyone."

"Grey, I know what I told you before I left, but I was wrong. I thought that I couldn't love anyone anymore, that anyone I got close to would die. I genuinely believed that, but then I met Blake. Everything just seemed to fall into place when I saw her, my heart went mad, I could barely breathe, and I could barely talk to her."

"I know, Natalie told me that you fell in love with a girl while you were away. When she told me that… I just broke on the inside. You knew how I felt about you, and yet you went out with another girl."

"I know, and I sorry to tell you that I'm not sorry about seeing Blake."

"You're sorry… for not being sorry?"

"That just makes it sound confusing. Let's just say I don't regret going out with Blake. I know you love me, but I just don't feel the same about you. It isn't the same being around you as it is being around Blake. I'm sorry Grey."

Victor felt her hand on his leg and he looked at her to see her eyes had become green. "Don't be sorry." She exclaimed. "If Blake makes you happy, then be with her. I'll just be here if something goes wrong." Victor took her hand and replied "Thank you for the gesture, Grey. I hate to tell you this, but you are a great friend, and I know how much it breaks your heart to hear that."

"Shatters it."

"Thanks for making me feel better about it."

"Wasn't trying. Get back to the party, I'm sure Blake is looking for you by now."

Victor turned so he would drop back into town and questioned "You aren't going back?" She looked at him with pink eyes and replied "You know how much I hate parties."

"Then why did you go to them back in the day?"

"Because you were there, and I wanted you to love me."

"Right. Have a good night then Grey."

"You too Victor, you too."

Victor hopped off the wall and returned to the celebration at town hall. He walked in and nearly ran into Blake. "Where did you run off to?" She questioned. "Just needed a little air." Victor answered. "How was the girl talk?"

"All they really did was ask questions about you. You were a real heartbreaker when you were here."

"It wasn't on purpose. I just wasn't looking for a relationship when I was here."

Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the moment, until a spot light lit the two of them up. "Look at these two love birds!" The mayor's voice echoed. "How about you two give us a little dance for the night?" Victor thought _oh dear. _Blake was able to tell that Victor was in a panic and whispered "What's wrong?" Victor responded as they made their way to the center "I… I don't really know how to dance."

"Just follow my lead."

She stopped and turned towards him, taking his left hand and placing her other hand on his shoulder. "Put your hand on my hip." Blake exclaimed and Victor did as he was instructed. "Now just follow my lead." Blake proclaimed as the music started. The two began to move as the music went on, Victor trying his best not to trip over his own feet. Blake chuckled "Relax, we're supposed to be having fun."

"I know." Victor replied. "I'm just not that great at dancing."

"You're doing fine."

He smiled as he started to see more people join them on the dance floor. The song ended and the two made it to a secluded corner where they probably wouldn't be disturbed. Victor leaned in the corner while Blake wrapped her arms around him. He lifted his mask and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and proclaimed "Let's find somewhere… private."

Victor shrugged and replied "Sure." Victor took her hand and the two snuck out of the town hall unnoticed. They returned to the restaurant and went to Victor's room. She turned to him and Victor noticed the worried look she had in her eyes. "I… I need to talk to you about Grey." She started.

"Is it about how she was a part of the White Fang?" Victor replied.

"You knew? How?"

"She told me. After knowing her for about a year, she told me that she was a White Fang assassin. She also said that she came out here for a better life. I understood what she wanted and let her go with it."

"I didn't think she told anyone that."

"Yeah, she tells me just about everything."

Blake sat down on the bed and Victor sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "You know I love you." Victor proclaimed, breaking the silence. "There is no other girl I would rather be with than you." She looked up at him with a smile and replied "I love you too Victor." She pulled him into a kiss and the two laid down on the bed.

Victor broke the embrace and started kissing her neck. Blake pulled him closer to her, forcing him to press his body to hers. "Blake." Victor sighed as he basically laid on top of her. "You're pushing it." She nuzzled his neck and apologized "Sorry Victor."

"It's okay. I know you want to move forward, but I would rather take this slower."

"Okay. Can we still cuddle?"

"Yes, yes we can."

Victor laid on his side and Blake cuddled closer to him. The two fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	24. Chapter 24: Attack

Chapter 24: Attack

Blake woke up with her forehead pressed against her boyfriend's chest. She looked up at him with a smile as she brushed some of her hair out of her face. She was able to slide out from his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. She started to stretch when she felt Victor's hand on her side. "Good morning." He greeted as she turned towards him.

"Good morning." She responded. He sat up and pulled her close to kiss her. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two held the embrace for a while. "Last night was fun." Blake commented. "It was pretty fun." Victor agreed. "It was nice to have our first dance."

"I still can't believe you don't know how to dance."

"Believe it or not, but I really…"

Victor trailed off and had a look of panic on his face as a bell rang in the town. "We're under attack." He gasped as he got out of bed. Blake grabbed her Gambol Shroud and followed Victor out as he put on his mask and grabbed Draco's Bane. They ran out to see everyone either arming up or running to town hall. They went to the front gate and found Andrew talking with Grey.

"Give me the SitRep." Victor proclaimed as they approached the two. "About fifty hostiles, small in size." Andrew replied. "Grey saw them heading towards up from gate side and ran here. Says they aren't Beowolves or Boarbatusk."

"Then what are they?"

"Could it be the White Fang?" Blake questioned. "Doubtful." Grey replied in her usual monotone voice. "Stonewall holds no animosity against Faunus and doesn't have any real strategic value." They heard one of the sentries on the wall shout "Here they come!" Blake and Victor ran up the staircase to the wall to see what exactly they were dealing with. She could see the creatures running along the path towards the town and they were like no other Grimm.

The creatures ran on two legs and were pitch black like every Grimm. The major thing about them was how… human they looked. The basic body shape was human and a human skull covered the creature's faces. There were six bone spikes sticking out of the backs and large bone claws on each of the fingers. Blake could see fangs poking out from the bottom lip of the creature.

The one in the front made a loud screeching sound that hurt Blake's ears and the creature's stopped. "What are they doing?" Victor questioned as the lead creature started making clicking sounds. "I think they're communicating." Blake responded.

"Let's not let them get organized. Archers! Fire!"

The archers let loose a barrage that struck the group of creatures and killed a good number of them. All of the creatures screeched and started their charge. Victor and Blake both switched their weapons into gun form and started firing at the charge. A good number of the creatures fell, but enough made it to the wall and proceeded to slam against the door. "Barricade the door!" Victor ordered as he tried to get a shot on the creatures. "Don't let them in!"

Blake couldn't get a shot on the creatures either since the door was inside the wall and gave the creatures some cover. She made a quick decision and jumped down to attack the creatures while the slammed against the door. She began firing rounds into the backs of the creatures, which immediately made her a target. About five of the creatures turned and charged her with frightening speed, nearly as fast as Ruby's. Blake was barely able to dodge all of the creature's swings as they attacked her.

She ducked under one swing and slashed at the creature, slicing open its stomach. The creature staggered back and wailed in pain as its intestines fell from the injury. Blake swung at another one, but it jumped back and gave another creature an opening to attack. It struck her arm that she was holding her blade in and caused her to drop it. She cried out in pain and dropped to the ground.

She looked at her arm to see four very bad slash marks on her right arm. The creatures surrounded her and were about to swing, but a white slash wave sliced them in half. As the slash passed over her, Blake could have sworn she could see her breath. The bottom half of the creatures remained were they were, literally frozen in place. Blake looked over to see Grey on the ground with her blade at her side.

"They don't call it the Blade of Chilled Winds for nothing." Blake commented as she picked up her own blade. "No, they don't." Grey commented as she turned towards the remaining creatures, who were oblivious to their presence. Victor jumped down and started to fire his LMG into the crowd. Blake started shooting as well, but they were too late. The sound of splintering wood filled the area and the door started to open.

Blake was prepared to charge the crowd, but the door exploded towards them and bathed the creatures in fire. Andrew walked out with both hands holding small infernos. There were about twenty remaining creatures and they tried to run past Andrew, but he created a wall of fire where the door once stood. The creatures then turned towards the targets that were on their side of the wall. They all screeched and charged the hunters with bloodlust in their eyes.

Victor took up a defensive position in front of Blake and swung at anything that got too close to her. One creature was unlucky enough to be within this radius and was immediately cleaved in half at the waist. Three more charged him and were hit, but they weren't killed. Blake ran around Victor and sliced the heads off of the writhing creatures. She turned around to see one creature slip past Victor's swing and charge her with claws raised.

She ducked under the swing and sliced the creature's stomach and then delivered a stab to the chest, killing the creature. She ran back to Victor's defensive position as he switched his weapon to its LMG form. She looked around to see Grey killing the creature's with ease. She ducked under a creature's swing and immediately jumped onto its shoulders. Another creature that was trying to attack her, sliced its friend into pieces.

She then spun around and grabbed the creature by its head, snapping its neck. She then drew her blade and sliced two creatures that were trying to attack her when her back was turned. Blake felt herself stumble and felt incredibly light headed. _Probably blood loss. _Blake thought as she dropped to one knee. Victor must have seen her drop because she was immediately picked up by Victor and he continued to fire.

"I'm getting Blake out of here!" Victor shouted as he made his way to the fire wall. "I've got the rest of these creatures!" Grey shouted as she continued fighting the remaining creatures. Victor walked through an opening Andrew created and immediately got Blake to a medic. Blake passed out as Victor set her on the ground. She woke up a little while later to see she was in her room at the restaurant.

She sat up and saw that her arm was bandaged and that Victor sat in a chair that was next to her bed. _He probably stayed right there, just waiting for me to wake up. _Blake thought. The door started to open and Grey walked in holding a glass of water. "Welcome back." Grey greeted as she handed Blake the glass. Blake started to drink and Grey complimented "You have very exceptional skills. To be able to fight with wounds as serious as yours is very respectable."

"Thank you Grey." Blake replied as Grey sat on the bed. "You are a very good fighter as well." Grey looked at her and actually smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" Grey asked. Blake raised an eyebrow and replied "Sure."

"Do you love him?"

"Say again?"

"Do you love him? Victor, do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I've never been happier with anyone. I love him more than anyone. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because… because I love him. I just want him to be happy. Just keep making him happy."

Blake put a hand on her shoulder and replied "All I want to do is make him happy. I could never do anything to hurt him."

"Good, and thank you for being so understanding about… my feelings towards Victor. I promise that I won't do anything to ruin your relationship with him."

Blake smiled and replied "Thank you." Grey nodded and exclaimed "I'm sure that Victor hasn't told you yet, but you will be returning to Beacon soon. He wants to inform Professor Ozpin about these Grimm corrupted humans."

"Grimm corrupted humans?"

"Yes, the creatures were actually humans and Faunus. After all of the creatures were killed, the black started to run off of them, revealing that they were just humans. Victor believes that Draco is behind this, believing that Grimm are superior he may have found a way to turn humans into Grimm."

"Wow that does sound like something Professor Ozpin should be aware of."

Victor stirred and Grey walked out, giving them a moment to themselves. Victor slid his mask off and rubbed his eyes. He looked to Blake and a large smile spread across his face as he proclaimed "Blake!" He wrapped her in a hug and was nearly crying "I was so worried about you." Blake returned his hug and replied "I'm fine Victor, thanks to you."

Victor held her for a while until Blake proclaimed "Grey told me that we are going to be returning to Beacon." Victor let up on his hold and replied "Yes, Professor Ozpin needs to be told about this since it is something we have never seen before."

"When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours. I think it took precedence over our break. I've already packed our things."

Blake was able to escape Victor's grip and stood up to stretch. She turned to Victor and proclaimed "So are we going to get our stuff and go now?" Victor stood up and grabbed their bags, replying "That was what I was planning on." Blake took her bag from him and then he handed her the ribbon she wore around her ears. "I thought you might want to put it back on since we are heading back to Vale." Victor proclaimed as she took her ribbon.

"Thank you Victor." Blake replied as she tied the bow around her ears. "I still think you look better without the bow." Victor proclaimed as the two walked out of the room. They went downstairs to meet Victor's family, who was very sad that they were leaving so soon. Aunt Kelsey hugged Blake and proclaimed "We're going to miss you! Don't be a stranger! You can stop by anytime!" Blake replied "Thank you Aunt Kelsey."

She hugged Uncle Greg, who simply proclaimed "You're always welcome here." She let him go and hugged Natalie, who was complaining "But we didn't get to play yet! You can't go!" Blake laughed "We'll play next time I come by, okay?"

"Okay."

Victor said his goodbyes and the two left the town for the train station. They sat down on the bench and put wrapped their arms around each other, waiting for the train to return them to Beacon.


	25. Chapter 25: Research and Secrets

Chapter 25: Research and Secrets

Victor and Blake returned to a relatively deserted Beacon with only a few other students on the airship and even less walking around the school. Victor shouldered their bags and took Blake's hand. "Here." She proclaimed as she started taking their bags from him. "I'll take these to my room while you go tell Professor Ozpin what happened." Victor let her take the bags and replied "Good idea. This is why you're the smart one in this relationship." She rolled her eyes and muttered "You're ridiculous."

He moved quickly and navigated the large school until he made it to Professor Ozpin's office. Victor knocked on the door and heard Professor Ozpin exclaim "Enter." Victor opened the door to see that Professor Ozpin was at his computer with a cup in his hand. _"How can one man drink so much coffee and yet remain so calm?"_ Victor thought as he stepped into the office. "Did you enjoy your time home Mr. Roman?" Ozpin questioned without looking away from the screen.

"I have some urgent news sir." Victor reported.

"Does it involve Grimm corrupted humans?"

Victor felt his eyes widen as Ozpin turned his computer screen to show a news report about several attacks by 'Grimm corrupted humans' all over Remnant. "Yes sir." Victor finally answered. "My home was attacked by a small army of these… Corrupted."

"Corrupted? Seems like a fitting name. Did everyone make it out all right?"

"We were able to hold the Corrupted at bay and prevented any fatalities."

"Excellent. Did you have any thoughts on where these… Corrupted, came from?"

"It is a theory that the Draco is behind this. Claiming that Grimm are superior to humans, it has been brought up that he might have found a way to create Grimm humans."

"An interesting theory. Have you found any leads on the Draco himself?"

"Only scraps sir, but this creates a bigger need to find the beast and stop him."

"Indeed it does. It seems like we both have plenty on our plates that we must attend to."

"Yes sir. I will take my leave then."

Victor went for the door when Ozpin proclaimed "Give Mrs. Belladonna my regards." Victor took the door and replied "Yes sir." He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him, thinking _"How does he seem to know everything about the students here?"_ He shook the thought and went to Team RWBY's room. Victor knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Weiss.

"Weiss? What are you doing back?" Victor questioned. "I thought you were back home?" Weiss smiled and replied "I am home. Beacon, Team RWBY's room, they are my home." Victor nodded his head and questioned "Is Blake here? She took my bag with her when I went to talk to Professor Ozpin."

"She went to get something to eat since the cafeteria is still open. I've heard news about the new creatures that have appeared."

"I've taken to calling them Corrupted since they are just people in Grimm skin."

"That's disturbing."

"You have no idea. I'm going to the library, this new threat kinda pushes finding Draco to a higher priority. Just let Blake know where I'm at."

Victor started walking towards the library since he knew that Weiss would tell Blake. He heard the door shut and Weiss proclaim "I'll go with you." He looked to his left to see her trying to keep pace with his long stride. "Why?" Victor questioned.

"I'm a part of the Draco hunt, am I not?"

"You are a part of it."

"Then I'm going to do everything I can to help."

"Thanks I, erm, Weiss."

She smiled and the two arrived at the library. "I'll let Blake know that we're at the library." Weiss proclaimed. Victor nodded and went to the computer to see if the library held any books on Dracos. He was lucky to find a good number of them and wrote down all of their locations. He walked around the library and gathered the books for research.

He set the books down at a table and cracked the first one, _The Grimm of Remnant_. He skipped a majority of the book since it wasn't relevant to what he was looking for. Weiss sat down in front of him and grabbed a book. She opened it, but Victor could tell that she really wasn't reading since her eyes stayed glued to the same spot. "What's on your mind?" Victor finally asked.

"What makes you think that there's something on my mind?" She questioned.

"Because you've been staring at the same spot for five minutes."

She sighed and shut the book, admitting "There is something I need to ask you." Victor set his book down and responded "Ask away."

"What would be a good date for, let's say, a three month anniversary?"

Victor smiled behind his mask since he knew what, and even better who, Weiss was talking about. It didn't seem apparent that Weiss was in a romantic relationship with someone, if you didn't see the signs. Victor replied "You are asking me where you should take Ruby out for a three month anniversary date?" Weiss immediately turned red and stammered "What? Why… the nerve! Why I never! What makes you think that me and that… that…"

"You have yet to deny my accusation."

She pressed her lips together and sighed. "How did you figure it out?" She questioned quietly. "I'm smart, well, smart enough to see the signs of a secret relationship." He explained. "The way you two act around each other, the way you 'critisize' Ruby now, the way you act when you think nobody is looking, and I saw you two making out in the hallway a little bit before we went on break." He saw Weiss' face turn a bright red color and she tried to hide it in a book. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Victor quietly chuckled. "Ruby is a very… special girl. If she makes you happy and you do the same for her then there isn't a problem."

"There is one problem." Weiss mumbled behind her book. "Yang."

"Oh god. I could only imagine how she would react to this."

"Exactly. We aren't on the best of terms and I really don't want to find out that."

"She'll find out one way or the other. You and Ruby are going to have to come out with this."

Weiss didn't respond, she just kept the book in front of her face. Victor reached over and lowered the book to assure "Don't worry. Your secret has been safe with me since I saw you two, it will stay safe now." Weiss smiled and replied "Thank you. What information do you have on Dracos currently?"

"Nothing really, just specific details about the one we are searching for. Did you find something?"

"It isn't much, but it has to be something. Dracos are said to prefer a rocky, mountainous terrain to live in. Ones of the past are said to inhabit old castles and fallen ruins in the mountains."

"Dracos like castles in the mountains… got it. Anything else?"

"Nothing really."

"That actually helps narrow down the search a little bit. I need to find a book on ruins in Remnant."

He saw Blake approach them and exclaim "I'll start looking for those." She went to the computer and started searching for the books. Victor heard Weiss frantically whisper to him "You CAN'T tell Blake about me and Ruby." Victor sighed "I know. I'll keep your secret safe." Victor knew why Blake couldn't know, her and Yang were best friends and tell each other everything.

If Blake knew, Yang would figure out that she was keeping something from her and do her worst to get Blake to spill. He set his book aside since it didn't hold any helpful information on Dracos. He picked up a book that was supposed to be about Dracos of the past. He started going through it when Blake placed two books on the desk and explained "These hold information on every ruin in Remnant." Victor proclaimed "Good. Go through them and look closely on ruins in the mountains. One's large enough to hold Dracos."

"Think that's where the beast is hiding?"

"It's the best lead we have."

Blake nodded and opened the book. She read for a while until she proclaimed "We need a map we can write on." She stood up and went to the librarian to see if there was a map they could use. "Did you enjoy your break with Blake?" Weiss questioned. "I did." Victor answered. "My family practically fell in love with Blake as quick as I did."

"And the fact she's a Faunus?"

"They could have cared less. They deal with Faunus on a daily basis. My best friend back home is a wolf Faunus."

"Really? You never mentioned her."

"That's because she was also my combat teacher and I could never get up to her standards."

"Sounds like a harsh friendship."

"Meh, she wants me to be great. I don't really mind her criticism since it is just to help."

Blake returned with a map and laid it across the table. "There aren't many ruins in the mountains." She proclaimed as she uncapped a red marker. "But there are a few." She proceeded to circle about four of them, naming each of them as she did. "Fort Magragorn, Castle Vladimir, Fort Valhalla, and Fort Gormine. The biggest out of all of them is Castle Vladimir." She finished. Victor looked at the point on the map and scratched his chin.

"What's on your mind?" Weiss questioned. "If Draco is behind these Corrupted attacks like we believe," Victor suggested "then the attacks will have to have started near his lair. Where did the first Corrupted attack occur?" Weiss jumped up and ran to a computer. She typed away at the keys for a while and finally answered "In a town called Mountain's Shadow." Victor looked over the map and found the town right on the edge of the mountain range where the three of the ruins laid.

"Then we know that his lair is somewhere in these mountains." Victor proclaimed. "That gives us Magragorn, Vladimir and Valhalla. The town is practically equal distance from each of the ruins so it doesn't narrow it down that much." Victor scratched his head with the end of the marker and thought _"What are we missing? What are we not seeing that points to the Draco?"_ Weiss suggested "Why not search all three of the ruins?" Blake answered "Because the Draco will see us coming if we search each one."

"Is this beast really smart enough to see us coming?"

"It is the only talking Grimm that has ever been encountered." Victor proclaimed as he leaned back in his chair. "We have to assume that it is smart enough to figure out that we are looking for it." He put his hand over his eyes and grumbled "This bastard is smart. He's going to make this as hard as he possibly can so he can turn Remnant into his own image." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Blake with a smile on her face. "We've been working for a while, let's call it a night and get a fresh start in the morning." She advised.

"Probably the best idea. Thanks for the help, both of you."

Weiss proudly proclaimed "We're friends. It is no trouble to help." Blake chuckled "I bet you never thought you'd say that when you got here."

"I'll be honest and say that I didn't even intend on making friends when I got here, but people have a way of surprising you."

Victor laughed and got up from his chair. They put the books they had away and headed back to their rooms. Victor walked in with Blake and Weiss into their room and proclaimed "I should probably step out and let Weiss change." Weiss responded "Don't you mean to let us change?"

"Not really."

He laughed when he saw Blake turn red when he said that. "I'll just be in my room. Good night Weiss. Good night Blake." He exclaimed as he walked out of the room. He returned to his room and took off his bone armor that he'd been wearing for the past two days. He stretched since the armor was still pretty heavy to him. He took his mask off and set it on the nightstand when he heard a knock at his door.

He opened it up to see Blake holding a set of pajamas and dragging his bag. "You forgot your bag." She proclaimed as she walked into his room. She dragged it to his bed and threw her pajamas onto his bed. "Thanks for bringing it to me." Victor thanked. "But why do you have a set of pajamas with you?"

"Because I'm staying here for the night."

She started to unbutton her top and Victor turned around to give her some privacy. "You're such a gentleman." She laughed as she gave him a hug from behind. "Even though you've seen just about everything on me." He felt his face grow red since he could tell she wasn't wearing her top anymore. She let him go and he fought every urge to turn around. He failed that fight and turned around to see her with her back to him and in her underwear.

She reached down and grabbed her pajama bottoms. Victor couldn't help but admire every curve on her body. She looked at him and Victor stopped breathing for a second. "Didn't you say I looked better in my pajamas without the pants?" She proclaimed as she turned to face him. Victor stared at his girlfriend and had his mouth open, but was having a hard time finding the words. "I think you did," She answered for him "so I'm just going to go without pants."

She grabbed her top and threw it on, but didn't start buttoning it up. "Would you like to help me?" She questioned as she stepped closer to him. He started his attempt at buttoning her top, but he continued to fumble with the buttons. _"Damn, this woman can just turn me into a bumbling buffoon."_ Victor thought as he finally got the first button. He took a little bit longer to get the second one as Blake put her arms around his neck.

He got the second one and was about to start the third when Blake stopped him. She pulled him down to her level and she whispered in his ear "I think you can stop now." She pushed Victor onto his bed and she turned off the light. He laid down on his bed and felt her get into the bed. She cuddled close to him and whispered "Why were you so nervous when I started changing?"

"I don't know." Victor admitted as he put his arms around her. "Something about you just shuts my brain down and I can't think straight."

"I think it's cute."

"Thank you dear. Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Victor."

Victor kissed her in between her cat ears and she mewed. She then gave him a soft slap on the chest and giggled "Don't do that. It tickles." He pulled her close and laughed "Yes dear." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his love in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26: Draco's Lair

Chapter 26: Draco's lair

Victor woke up on his back with Blake asleep on his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way she was asleep on top of him. She was curled up in a ball on top of his stomach. He carefully slid himself up as to not wake her and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "_She's so beautiful."_ He thought as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

Her ears flicked a little and he laughed quietly. He scratched behind her ears and she started to purr. Her eyes opened and she looked at him with a smile. "Good morning Victor." She yawned as she sat up to stretch. Victor wrapped his arms around her, allowing his hands to slide beneath her pajama top.

She placed her hands on the back of his neck as he started to kiss her neck. "How are you able to get your skin so soft?" Victor questioned as he held onto his love. "You really don't know how soft all of my skin is." She whispered in his ear.

"You are starting to make this very… difficult for me."

"You were trying to avoid using hard, weren't you?"

"I was."

There was a knock at the door and Victor got out of bed to answer it. He opened the door to find Weiss, dressed and ready to continue their research. "Where have you two been?" She questioned. "It is nearly 10 in the morning! What could you two possibly be…?" She trailed off and Victor turned around to see Blake out of bed and stretching, exposing the black underwear she was wearing. "I'll be in the library when you two are done with… what you were doing." Weiss proclaimed as she walked away.

Victor turned back to Blake, who tried to act innocent. "I'm going to take a shower." She proclaimed as she walked into the bathroom. "I should probably take one too." Victor sighed.

"There's plenty of room in here."

"Very funny. Take your shower dear."

Victor laid on his bed and waited for his turn in the shower. The sound of running water cut off and Victor got out of the bed. Blake walked in front of him in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. "Shower's open." She proclaimed as he tried to scoot by her. He was able to slide into the shower and did what he needed to do.

Victor stepped out of the shower and noticed that he didn't grab a pair of boxers before coming in. "_Blake is going to jump all over this one"_ He thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out to see Blake, still in her towel, sitting on the dresser where his clothes were. He felt his face turn red as he knelt down to get to the drawer that held his clothes. Blake purposely hung her legs on front of the drawer, practically rubbing Victor's face with them.

Victor tried to fight the urge, but failed as he grabbed Blake's legs and started to kiss them. He slowly made his way to her knees and stood up to take her into his arms. He started to kiss her passionately and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He broke the embrace and whispered "I would love nothing more than to make you as happy as possible." Blake started kissing his neck and added "But?"

"But we have to find out where Draco is hiding and stop him."

He heard Blake sigh "You're right." She hopped off of the dresser and let Victor get his clothes. "We'll get to that point eventually Blake, I promise." Victor proclaimed as he put his boxers on. He picked up his shirt when he felt Blake wrap her arms around him. "I love you Victor." She proclaimed as she let him go.

"I love you too Blake."

"I would like to… apologize for my advances of late. I'm sort of… in heat."

"Wait… you're in heat?"

"Yes, it happens and I just become very… sexually driven."

"You get horny?"

"If you would like to put it that way then yes."

"That… actually explains a lot. Thank you for telling me."

He finished getting dressed and turned to Blake, who was ready to go. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. They two walked hand in hand to the library to find a very unhappy Weiss waiting on them. "It is about time you two decided to show up." She criticized. "We got a little… distracted." Blake exclaimed as she sat down and grabbed a book.

"I could tell from your wardrobe this morning."

Victor sat down and grabbed a book. "Did you find anything while we were gone?" Victor questioned as he scanned his book. "Nothing that can be helpful." Weiss answered. "Mainly just stories and myths." The three continued to read to find anything they could on Dracos for about an hour. Victor set his book down and thought "_We're going about this all wrong. We need to find information specific to THIS Draco."_

He got up and went to computer. "What are you looking for?" Blake questioned as she walked over to him. "Since we already have a general area of where Draco might be," Victor explained as he hit the keys "we need to try and figure out which ruin EXACTLY the Draco could be hiding in." He typed in 'Draco sightings' into the search engine and a few new articles popped up. He saw the article about the Draco at the docks and scrolled down to see if there were any other ones.

He saw one about a possible sighting over Vale, but it was written off as a Nevermore that flew too close to the city. There were no pictures to go with the article, so Victor had to write it off as well. He saw an article with a blurry picture of a winged beast that was claimed to be a Draco. "Does this one give us anything?" Weiss questioned as she read over Victor's shoulder. "The description given does match a Draco." Victor answered. "And this was taken near the mountains. So it is definitely something."

Blake walked over to the map and questioned "Where was the picture taken?"

"8 miles northeast of Mountain's Shadow. That's where the hunter that took this picture said it was."

"That's close to Castle Vladimir. Do you think that's where the Draco is hiding?"

"It's possible, but let's keep looking. Just to be sure."

Victor scrolled through the other articles, but none of them had any definitive proof that they saw something other than a Nevermore. "From what we've gathered," Victor summarized as he approached the map "Dracos like to inhabit ruins in mountainous terrain. We've got a reliable sighting with a picture closer to Castle Vladimir than any of the other ruins. This is all we have." Blake responded "Do you think it is enough to go after the Draco?"

"I think it's all we have."

"Then our next step is to prepare." Weiss proclaimed. "Isn't that our next step?" Blake agreed "I think she's right. We need to prepare to hunt this thing down." Victor responded "And we will, but not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Until we have more definitive proof and information about the Draco, we won't begin our hunt. What we have right now… it's more of a hunch than anything."

"So we are just going to sit here while that thing continues killing? Are you scared of going after this thing?"

Victor stood up and felt his anger start to bubble. "Do not confuse my caution for cowardice, Blake." He growled. "Until we know for sure where it is, we will continue searching for information." Victor closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself down before reopening them to see a look of concern on Blake's face. "I'm sorry Blake." Victor apologized as he sat down. "I didn't mean to get angry with you." She knelt down in front of him and picked his face up to look at her. "It's okay." She accepted. "I forgive you."

Victor put his hand to hers and stared into her amber eyes. "I'm going to let you two have your moment." Weiss proclaimed as she slowly backed away. "I'm going to keep doing research." Weiss went to the computer and started typing away on the keys. Victor ended his and Blake's embrace and went back to reading. Victor didn't find anything very useful in the hour he used.

"You said your town had been attacked by the corrupted?" Weiss questioned. "Yeah, about fifty of them." Victor answered. "Why do you ask?"

"How many people were killed in this attack?"

"We were able to hold them off. No one was killed."

"Interesting."

"None, what are you getting at?"

"Look at this."

Victor and Blake went over to Weiss' computer to see she had a bunch of articles pulled up about the Corrupted attacks. "These Corrupted have been moving across Remnant in, what appears to be, a wave. Attacking any town they come across." Weiss proclaimed. "The weird thing that no civilians have been harmed in these attacks, only guards and hunters." Victor rubbed his chin in thought since he wasn't wearing his mask. "Why would the Corrupted only go for hunters and guards?" Blake questioned. "Because these are the pawns." Victor proclaimed.

Weiss and Blake looked at him with strange looks and he explained "Think of all of this as a game of chess. The pawns usually go first, weaken the main force. The Corrupted are the Draco's pawns and he's using them to get rid of as many hunters and guards as possible." Blake added "He's getting ready to start his war. He's taking out humanity's only hope of fighting back."

"Exactly. This monster is clever."

"This just became that much harder." Weiss proclaimed as she sat down at the table. "This Draco is just playing one big game with us." Victor proclaimed "Then we just have to play the game."

"What?"

"He wants to play a game, so we'll play. All of it is just moves and counter moves."

"How can you be so sure about this?"

"Because I have to be. If I'm not sure, then what do we have? We are going to find this monster and end its existence."

"That's the spirit."

Victor turned to Blake and Weiss and exclaimed "We're going to go after our hunch and see if the Draco is hiding out at Castle Vladimir." The two nodded and Weiss asked "Victor, may I speak to you… in private?" Victor looked at Blake, who had a confused look on her face. "Can you give us a minute?" Victor questioned. "Okay." Blake agreed. "I'll be in my room."

She took Victor's face and kissed him. She made it a very passionate kiss and finally let Victor go. She walked out of the library, leaving Victor and Weiss very confused. "What was that all about?" Weiss questioned, finally breaking the silence. "I think she was displaying dominance over me, kinda like marking her territory." Victor explained.

"She thinks I'm trying to steal you from her? No offense, but you aren't exactly my type."

"Right. You're into Ruby, so what was your question?"

"You never answered my question yesterday. What would be a good date for me and Ruby?"

"I would suggest going somewhere nice. But don't go too fancy, that could ruin it. Trust me, nearly did that myself."

"A nice restaurant, but not too nice. Thank you Victor."

"Why did you come to me for advice?"

"Because you and Blake have a very good relationship, so why not go to the guy who made it happen?"

"Makes sense. You know Blake is going to ask what we were talking about."

"I know. Just… think of something to tell her."

"Alright. I'm going back."

"Okay. I'll continue doing some research here."

Victor got up and went to Team RWBY's room to find Blake sitting on her bed reading a book. Victor sat on the bed and Blake questioned "What did you and Weiss talk about?" Victor answered as he laid down next to her "Nothing you really need to worry about. She just wanted some advice."

"Advice about what?"

"She didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Okay."

She continued reading, but she didn't seem to like Victor's answer. He put his arms around her and assured "You are the only girl for me, Blake. There is no other girl I would rather be with than you." She seemed to like that more than his answer since she leaned more into him. "I love you Victor." She proclaimed. "I love you too Blake." Victor responded.


	27. Chapter 27: Return

Chapter 27: Return

The next several days went by slowly and were pretty boring. Victor continued to do research to see if he could find anything else on the Draco. He came up empty day after day, but he never gave up hope of finding any new information. One day he sat at the computer, still looking for information when he heard Ruby exclaim "Hey there Victor." He looked over to see her walking into the library and waving at him.

"Hey Ruby. Enjoy your break?" Victor questioned as he leaned back in the chair.

"I did. It was nice seeing my Uncle Qrow again. I heard that yours got cut short."

"Yeah, but I still got to see my family, so that's good. Have you talked to Weiss yet?"

Ruby turned a little red at the mention of Weiss and replied "I haven't seen her today. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, since I know you two are dating."

"What? I… don't…"

"I've already confronted Weiss about it and she confirmed it. That and I saw you two making out in the hallway before everyone left for break."

"Please don't tell Yang. If she found out that I was dating Weiss she would never leave us alone."

"Your secret is safe with me. What made you decide to start dating Weiss? Since when were you a lesbian?"

"Well, you know how she's been helping me become a better fighter and helping me with all my school work. Well, I kinda got a crush on her one day at training when she was helping with my form. The way her hands were on me… I just…"

"Okay! You don't need to go into THAT much detail."

"Relax. I know what you've done with Blake. I've seen it remember?"

"Right. So after you developed a crush on Weiss, what did you do after that?"

"Well, it was one night you and Blake were out on a date and Yang was, well, being Yang. I basically told Weiss that I really liked her and she basically confessed to me that she liked me too."

"And so you two started a secret relationship. That's good, as long as she makes you happy."

Ruby hugged Victor and thanked "Thank you for keeping this a secret." Victor returned the hug and relied "Remember, your secret's safe with me. There is one thing I need you to do though." Ruby let him go and questioned "What is it?"

"We are going after the Draco soon, I need you to start prepping your team. This is going to be a long journey and an even harder fight."

"Don't worry Victor. We'll be right behind you!"

"Thanks Ruby, now go find Weiss. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Ruby nodded and practically skipped out of the library. Victor sighed and felt his stomach growl, thinking "Time for lunch." He walked out of the library and headed for the cafeteria. He grabbed a sandwich and a drink and sat with Blake, who was already talking to Yang. "Well hey there Big Guy." Yang greeted. "Have fun with Blake since no one has been around?" Victor put his arm around Blake and commented "We did have fun. Not your kind of fun Yang, but our kind."

"Yeah, I've seen your kind of fun."

She sat up straight and started running her hands along her sides and moaned "Oh Victor! Oh your hands feel amazing on me!" He saw Blake turn red and Victor took a bite from his sandwich before throwing it at Yang. His sandwich came apart when it hit her in the face, leaving the meat and a tomato stuck on her face. "You really wanted to start a fight this early didn't you?" She growled as she pulled the tomato off of her face. Victor reached over and pulled the meat off of her face.

He stuck it in his mouth and proclaimed "That wouldn't have happened if you just kept your big mouth shut." Her hair was now an incredibly bright red as she stood up and growled "Arena. Now." She stormed off towards the arena while Victor laughed "It is too easy to get that girl going." Blake sighed "Why do you two insist on fighting each other?"

"I don't know. We both just seem to want to know who the better fighter is. One day we'll both see who it really is and stop. I'll see you soon dear."

He kissed the side of her head and comforted "I'll try not to be too rough with her. I love you!" He walked and heard Blake reply "I love you too." He went to his locker and grabbed Draco's Bane. He then proceeded to the arena to find a very angry Yang waiting on him with her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, ready to fight. "Why do we keep doing this?" She questioned as Victor walked onto the stage. "We both know I am the better fighter."

"I'm sorry but who has more wins?" Victor questioned as he slammed the blade of his axe into the ground. "Last time I checked the score was 76 wins for me and 72 wins for you."

"Make it 73 after today. Why don't we make this match a little interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A little wager. If I win, then you have to go with me when I go to the club. Pull you out of your little comfort zone."

"Alright. If I win, which I know I will, you can't make any jokes about me or Blake for a month."

Yang looked up like she was thinking over it and finally agreed "Deal. I hope you have some good clothes for the club." She took a fighting stance and Victor picked up his axe as the electronic female voice proclaimed "Today's match is between Victor Roman and Yang Xiao Long. The match will end when either fighter's aura has reached red, or either weapon is thrown from the arena. Ready… begin!" Yang immediately shot forward and threw a punch aimed for Victor's mask. He ducked under it and hip checked her. She flew back, but landed on her feet, ready to charge again. Victor shot forward this time with his axe ready and swung it to the side,

Yang jumped over the swing and kicked Victor in the face. He stumbled back and was going to try and retaliate, but Yang was quick and punched him in the stomach. He buckled at the strike, but recovered quickly and took a swing. The right hook connected with Yang's face and she faltered, giving him enough time to deliver a Spartan kick to her chest. She fell onto her back and Victor picked up his axe.

"I thought you liked to play with Blake's chest?" Yang laughed as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Prefer something a little bigger?" Victor laughed and proclaimed "Better make the jokes while you can. Won't be making any for a while when we're done here." The two charged each other and Victor swung his axe, but she blocked it with the flat side of her gauntlets. "And just to let you know," Victor practically whispered "I prefer Blake's over yours. It's me really, you might be a little more than I can handle." The two bounced back and Yang laughed "Oh? So we got jokes now do we?"

"I always have, you just laugh more at your own."

Yang shot forward and tried to swing at Victor, but he blocked it with the flat of his axe. He shoved his axe forward and banged it against Yang's face, causing her to stumble back. He swung his axe at her, but she ducked below his swing. He was prepared to swing again, but noticed something start to float down; a strand of Yang's hair. "Oh shit." Victor gasped as Yang saw the same thing Victor saw.

"You…" She growled as Victor saw her hair start to burn, her eyes turning from lilac to red. "MONSTER!" She shot forward at Victor as he thought "This is gonna hurt." The first punch connected with his chest and sent him flying. He was still in the air when a punch connected with his back, sending him flying in the opposite direction. He was then slammed onto the ground with another punch that knocked the wind completely out of him.

He laid on the ground, gasping for air, when Yang's boot stomped onto his chest. He looked up at her just as the electronic female voice proclaimed "Winner… Yang Xiao Long." She held out her hand and proclaimed "I'm a little more than you can handle?" Victor brushed himself off and replied "A little big for my taste."

"I thought guys liked big boobs?"

"That just depends on the guy. So when do I have to go to the club with you?"

"Whenever I feel like going. Just stay on your toes… Teddy Bear."

She walked off stage as Victor reminded "Don't call me Teddy Bear." He walked off the stage and headed back to the cafeteria with Yang, who made plenty of obscene jokes about him and Blake. He grabbed another sandwich and sat down next to Blake, who had grabbed a salad while he and Yang fought. "That was fast." Blake proclaimed as Victor put his arm around her. "How did the match go?" Yang proudly proclaimed "I won and Teddy Bear here now has to go to the club with me."

Blake looked at Victor and questioned "Why do you have to go to the club with her?" Victor answered "We made a bet that if she won then I would go to the club with her."

"And if you won?"

"Then Yang would have to stop making sex jokes about us."

"And why didn't you win?"

"…I accidentally cut a strand of Yang's hair."

Blake immediately started check Victor for bruises as he laughed "She didn't leave any marks on me. I'm fine." Blake replied "I know. I just worry about you when you get into a fight with Yang." He pulled her close and continued to eat as Yang continued with her jokes. After they finished eating, Blake and Victor returned to Victor's room. He opened the door to find Kaylee-Ann unpacking her bag and she cheered "Teddy Bear!"

She wrapped her arms around her neck as she cheered "I'm so happy to see you!" Victor laughed "It's good to see you too." She let go of Victor and hugged Blake, proclaiming "It's good to see you too Blake." Blake returned the hug and replied "Good to see you too Kaylee." She let her go and started her questioning "So how did meeting Victor's family go? I'm sure they loved you because… well, what's there not to like? You are a very pretty girl even with the cat ears and they just make you look even cuter. You are very smart and that's really great to find in a girl. You make Victor happy and I think that's all they really care about." Blake interrupted "Kaylee. Victor's family loved me and thank you for all the compliments."

"It is no problem at all! As long as you keep making Victor happy then you are good in my books!"

"Good, because I have no intentions of hurting Victor."

"That's good! Because if you did hurt Victor, then I would have to kill you!"

"Um… noted."

"Anyway, tell me about your trip! I bet you two had so much fun! Tell me!"

Blake and Kaylee talked as Victor went and took a shower. Victor was sure to grab a pair of boxers this time and walked out wearing them. "Victor!" Kaylee proclaimed as she covered her eyes. "Warn us when you are going to walk around in your underwear!" Victor saw Blake lean back and basically undressing him in her mind. "I don't think Blake seems to mind." Victor laughed as he grabbed a pair of sweat pants from his dresser.

"Of course she doesn't mind!" Kaylee cried. "I'm pretty sure she's seen you naked already!" Victor laughed "She actually hasn't. You can open your eyes now. I'm wearing pants." Kaylee opened her eyes and replied "I don't need to know your sex life Victor!"

"You brought it up."

Blake laughed "I'll leave you two to sort this moment out. I'll be catching up with my team." She walked out of the room and Victor proclaimed "God I love that woman." Kaylee replied "I'm glad that you do. She makes you happy."

"So enough about me. Tell me about your break."

Kaylee went off about her break, and Victor actually listened to her… for once in his life.


	28. Chapter 28: Recruiting and Planning

Chapter 28: Recruiting and Planning

Blake woke up in her bed, slightly disappointed that Victor wasn't with her with his arms around her. She sat up and sighed, sadly it was loud enough for Yang to hear. She hung down from her bed and poked at "What? Sad that your boyfriend isn't here to feel you up?" Blake simply rolled her eyes and got out of bed, ignoring Yang's jokes. Blake noticed that Ruby's and Weiss' bed were empty, so she just assumed that they were training.

Weiss basically made it her mission to make Ruby into the leader that Weiss wanted her to be. Blake shrugged it off and started stretching. "Does that usually drive Victor crazy when you do that?" Yang questioned. Blake decided to give her an answer and proclaimed "Only when I'm not wearing pants." She saw Yang's jaw drop as she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

She walked out with a towel around her body to find Yang still in bed. "Get out of bed you bum." Blake sighed as she opened the drawer that held her clothes, but when she opened it she found that all of her clothes were missing. She felt her towel rip from her body and turned to see Yang walking out of the room with her towel over her shoulder. "Yang!" Blake barked as she tried to grab the towel from her. But Blake was a little too late and Yang was already walking down the hallway.

Blake slammed the door shut and started going through all of the drawers to find anything to wear. All she could find was a small note with a cartoon version of Yang sticking her tongue out. At the bottom it read "Call Victor" and Blake felt her face turn red. She picked up her scroll and sent a text to Victor saying _Need help. Come to my room with a shirt and pants._ She waited for a moment and then heard a knock on the door followed by Victor asking "Blake? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." Blake answered. "Did you bring the clothes?"

"I brought a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Why did you ask me to bring them?"

"Yang ran off with every article of clothing in here. I'm guessing this is one of her pranks to embarrass the living daylights out of me."

"Well… crack the door so I can give you your clothes. I'm going to hunt down Yang and figure out what she did with your clothes."

Blake cracked the door and she took the clothes Victor handed her. She threw on the black shirt and grey sweat pants and proclaimed "Before you go after Yang, can you step in here for a minute?" She opened the door fully and Victor walked in wearing his bone armor and mask with Draco's Bane on his back. She wrapped him in a hug and proclaimed "Thank you." He hugged her back and replied "It's not a problem."

"Why are you wearing your armor?"

"I figured with the added threat of the Corrupted attacking hunters, we are going to need another team to add some more muscle. So I'm holding a sort of try-out for any team that wants to join us."

"That doesn't explain the armor."

"For any team that wants to join us, the team leader must defeat me in combat."

Blake crossed her arms and gave him a dissatisfactory look. "What?" Victor questioned. "It's the only real way I know the team will be able to stand up to the task." Blake commented "I don't like it."

"I'll be fine. The only person able to physically hurt me is Yang and she will probably be avoiding me since she stole all of your clothes."

"Alright, but I want to be there."

Victor swept her off of her feet and proclaimed "I have no objections there." He walked out of the room and bridal carried her to the arena, where a small crowd had gathered. He set her down and walked onto the stage. "You all have gathered here today." Victor exclaimed as he pulled Draco's Bane off of his back in LMG form. "Because you have deemed yourself worthy to assist my team in the pursuit of the Draco. I am here to test that mettle otherwise. Who shall be the first to stand up to me and show me what they have!" There was a quiet murmur through the crowd as Victor surveyed everyone that stood before him.

"Does no one believe they can defeat me in combat?" Victor questioned. "I'll try." A familiar voice proclaimed. Blake looked back to see Jaune Arc walking towards the stage. "I'll take you on." Jaune proclaimed as he stepped onto the stage. Everyone began to laugh but Victor shouted "Enough! This man has stood up to me! What have the rest of you done?" The crowd became quiet and Victor turned towards Jaune.

"Do you truly believe that you can defeat me?" Victor questioned as he changed Draco's Bane into its axe form. "I can sure as hell try." Jaune proclaimed as he drew his sword and expanded his shield.

"You have heart kid, I'll give you that."

"The next match is between Victor Roman and Jaune Arc. The match will end when either fighter's aura reaches red or the either of the fighter's weapon is thrown from the arena. Ready… begin!" The electronic female voice initiated. Victor and Jaune began to square off, neither willing to make the first strike. Victor finally made the first move and charged with his axe at the ready. Jaune stood his ground as Victor charged him, his shield wasn't even raised. Victor swung to the side and Jaune rolled underneath it, just barely avoiding the swing.

Jaune then used the flat of his sword and hit Victor in the crook of his leg, bringing him to one knee. Jaune then hit Victor in the side of his head using his shield. Victor rolled and shot to his feet with a laugh. "It seems I have underestimated you Mr. Arc." Victor laughed as he took hold of his axe. "I won't make that same mistake." Victor charged again and Jaune charged to meet him. Victor swung this time, but Blake noticed that his swing was low, removing Jaune's ability to roll under it.

Jaune, instead, jumped over the swing and hit Victor in the back of the head with the butt of his sword. Victor stumbled forward and was immediately tackled to the ground by Jaune. Victor didn't allow him to get the jump on him again and grabbed the blonde by his armor. He then threw the knight to the ground and Victor picked himself up. He grabbed Jaune by the back of his armor and threw him again.

"You fought very well Jaune." Victor proclaimed. "But I'm going to end this now." Jaune stood up and proclaimed "No, I am." Victor noticed that Jaune was standing right next to Victor's axe.

"What are you going to do? Use my own weapon against me?"

"Exactly."

Jaune picked up Victor's axe and then threw it out of the arena. "Victor Roman has been disarmed. Victor Roman is unable to continue. Jaune Arc is the winner." The electronic female voice proclaimed. Victor looked to his axe, then to Jaune, then to the stunned crowd. He finally turned to Jaune and wagged his finger at him, proclaiming "You… you, Mr. Arc, are quite the opponent." He clapped Jaune on the shoulder and continued "One other person has beat me and that's Yang Xiao Long. You, however, beat me by other means. Regardless, welcome to the Draco hunt, leader of Team JNPR" Blake was stunned that Jaune had beaten Victor in combat.

The weakling that had walked into Beacon had just defeated one of the strongest fighters there was at the school. Victor walked off the stage with his arm around Jaune exclaiming "Get your team together. We need to have a meeting to discuss our next move. Meet my team and Team RWBY in the library in ten minutes." Jaune nodded as Victor picked Blake back up and started to bridal carry her to the library. "You know I can walk." Blake laughed as she wrapped her arms around Victor's neck. "I know. I just like having you in my arms."

She laid her head on his chest and replied "I love being in your arms." They walked into the library and Victor set her in a chair. She pulled out her scroll and called her teammates to tell them to come to the library. Victor sat down in front of her as he closed his scroll. He took her hand and sighed "It is nearly time to go after the Draco." Blake put her other hand on top of his and assured "We'll be ready when we face him. He will pay for what he's done."

"Thank you Blake."

She lifted his mask and was about to kiss him when Yang proclaimed "Looks like you got my message." Victor immediately stood up and questioned "Where are Blake's clothes?"

"Relax Big Guy. I put them all back after you two left. I though you would have liked to see Blake naked."

Blake saw Victor roll his eyes and sit back down. Ruby and Weiss walked in and Ruby questioned "What's this big meeting about?" Victor answered "All in due time. We have to wait until everyone else arrives." Ruby nodded and sat down next to Weiss. Victor's team walked in, Rexian and Trevor having some sort of argument and Kaylee was probably talking to both of them but didn't realize they weren't listening.

They sat down at the table as Team JNPR walked in, to everyone's surprise. "What are you guys doing here?" Yang questioned, obviously not trying to sound condescending. "We're a part of the Draco hunt now, thanks to Jaune." Pyrrha explained. Everyone looked to Jaune with a confused look. "Victor had a challenge that if anyone could beat him in combat, their team would join in the Draco hunt." Jaune explained. "And I beat Victor in a match about ten minutes ago."

Everyone then turned to Victor, who explained "He threw my axe from the arena and ended the fight. A very clever move." Yang started laughing hysterically and laughed "I can't believe that you lost to Vomit Boy! Of all the people to lose to!"

"Last time I checked I had more wins than you did. If I can beat you, and Jaune can beat me… he could definitely beat you."

Yang immediately stopped laughing and turned to Jaune, asking "Would you like to test Victor's theory out Vomit Boy?" Jaune waved his hands in front of him and replied "I think I've had enough fighting for today against Victor. Now are we ready to discuss why all of us are here?" Victor stood up and proclaimed "Indeed we are. I have gathered you all here today because the time for the Draco hunt is upon us." The group grew uncomfortably quiet as Victor went on "We think that we have found the Draco's lair in the mountains to the north. We believe that he is preparing his forces in the ruins of Castle Vladimir. I believe that waiting is no longer an option when it comes to this beast." Rexian questioned "How long do we have to prepare?"

"I'm giving everyone the rest of the month to prepare for this. Do whatever you need to do to get ready. That is all I have for all of you, except for the team leaders. I need to speak with you privately."

Everyone got up and left except for the team leaders and Blake. "Blake." Victor exclaimed as he took her hand. "It'll just be a minute. I'll meet you back in your room." She nodded and walked out of the library. She was worried about what he had to talk to the leaders about, but she shook the thought out of her head. "It's probably just some specifics about the mission. Nothing to worry about." She thought as she headed back to her room.


	29. Chapter 29: Grim Realities

Chapter 29: The Grim Realities

Victor sat with Ruby and Jaune in the library as he explained to them what he really wanted to talk to them about. "I'm not going to sugar coat this mission to you two." Victor explained. "This is going to be a dangerous mission… and I don't expect everyone to come back from it." He saw the shocked looks on the two leader's faces. "We will be thrown against many deadly obstacles when it comes to dealing with the Draco." Victor went on. Ruby questioned "So what will you have us do?"

"If I fall in the middle of this quest, I want you two to take control. This Draco must be stopped, even if I die along the way, the quest must be completed."

"So you want us to take control if you die." Jaune repeated. "Just being sure."

"If you two wouldn't be able to handle this than I wouldn't have brought either of you along. I know that if I do fall, you two will be able to take control and finish the mission. I'm just giving you both the reality of this mission. It will be dangerous and people will die. If anyone gets critically injured during this mission, they will be taken to a hospital but they will be left there."

Ruby looked like she was about to argue when Victor interrupted "I may be bringing all of you into this dangerous mission, but I will not condemn anyone to death by bringing them with us. They will only slow us down and get in the way when it comes to a real fight. I know you both may see this as harsh, but I don't want anyone to die on this mission. I would rather be the one to die than let any of you fall." Ruby placed a hand on his knee and asked "We understand. What's the plan?" Victor stood up and grabbed the map he, Blake and Weiss had been writing on for the past two weeks. He spread the map out on the table and pointed to Castle Vladimir, proclaiming "Here is Castle Vladimir… and here we are." Ruby and Jaune chuckled at the small cartoon drawing of them at the school looking over the map.

"I still like to have a sense of humor about this, even though this is very serious." Victor proclaimed. "I plan on basically town jumping and gathering as much information as possible as we pass through each town. We will stay in the towns until we reach Mountain's Shadow, the first town that was attacked by the Corrupted. After that we will head into the mountains. Now I don't need to explain that the mountains themselves are dangerous, but by this time I believe that Draco will have caught onto us and will send everything he has at us."

Ruby jumped in and guessed "So we stay off the paths. Sleep under heavy brush and in caves that are not inhabited. Generally stay out of sight from the air and from wandering eyes." Victor agreed "Exactly. There is no set plan for when we come to Castle Vladimir since there are no recent records of the ruins. I can only assume that the inside has changed for Draco's plans anyway, so we'll unfortunately have to play it by ear when we get there." Jaune exclaimed "My guess would be that the front would be heavily fortified since the Draco is expecting us. I'm just tossing out ideas, but when we get close, send out a two person team. Namely Trevor with his sniper rifle and someone else to check the place out for any weaknesses or spots they over looked."

"That's… actually a good idea, Jaune."

"Hey, I may not be strong, but I am good at tactics."

"Well said. That is all I really have for you two. Start making any preparations you need to do. Call any loved ones and let them know that you love them. This mission may be our last."

Jaune and Ruby nodded and walked out of the library, leaving Victor to the stinging silence. He folded the map up and stuck it in his back pocket as he made his way out of the library. He walked to Team RWBY's room and Yang answered the door with a mischievous smile on her face. "Blake! You got a booty call!" She called even though he could see Blake from where he was standing. Blake had changed into her regular clothes and rolled her eyes from behind her book.

She set her book down and walked over to Victor. He took her hand and pulled her out to the courtyard where the large statue stood. He sat her down on a bench and sat down next to her, never letting go of her hand. "What's wrong Victor?" Blake questioned. Victor sighed and took his mask off.

"It's about the mission that we are going to go on." Victor admitted.

"What about it?"

"I… just have a very bad feeling about it."

"Like what? You can tell me anything Victor."

He looked at her to see her amber eyes filled with worry. "I feel like… like I'm not going to come back from this one." Victor confessed. "Don't talk like that." Blake proclaimed, her eyes now burning like fire. "You will be coming back from this mission, all of us are. That isn't how the story goes."

"How does the story go? We go and kill the Draco and live happily ever after?"

"That's exactly how the story is supposed to go and how it WILL go, as long as I can do anything about it."

Victor smiled and hugged his girlfriend, thanking "Thank you Blake. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "I'm always here for you." He kissed the side of her head and held his love close.

I know this is a pretty short chapter, but it was to bring in the grim realities of the mission. Plus a little more Blake x Victor moment.


	30. Chapter 30: Victor goes Clubbing

Chapter 30: Victor goes clubbing

Victor laid across his bed in a pair of jeans without a shirt and read from his book. Rexian walked in and questioned "So what are your plans for tonight?" Victor answered "Yang is dragging me to a club tonight."

"Sounds like fun. When are you heading out?"

There was a banging on the door and Victor sighed "Looks like now." He got up and opened the door to find Yang. "What? You aren't even dressed yet!" She complained as she walked into his room. "Sure, you can come in." Victor sighed as he shut the door. He turned around to see Yang digging through his dresser and tossing stuff onto his bed.

"How do you not have any cool clothes?" Yang questioned as she threw a grey shirt onto his bed. "I look for what fits." Victor explained. "Not what's cool."

"Lame. I might be able to put something together for you."

She threw Victor's Deadpool shirt (the basic Deadpool symbol, a red o with a line going through the center with a white circle at the center) at him and he put it on. She then threw a jean jacket at him that had no sleeves. "Where did the sleeves on this thing go?" Victor questioned as he put it on. "It… didn't." Yang proclaimed but Victor saw her throw some clothes over the removed sleeves. "Isn't that Trevor's jacket?" Rexian pointed out from his bed as he played his hand-held game.

"Just add the mask and you'll be set!" Yang proclaimed as she handed him his mask. He put it on and Yang shouted "Viola! One guy ready to go out for a night on the town!" Victor groaned "Great, now can we get this night over with?"

"At least try to have fun. Later Rex!"

"If you don't see me tomorrow at noon," Victor whispered to Rex "call the police." Rexian gave a thumbs up as Victor followed Yang out the door. "So where are we going?" Victor questioned as they walked out of the school. "I know this nice club in town that won't refuse my service." Yang answered. They boarded an airship and it flew them into town.

Yang took the lead and Victor followed her into a pretty bad part of town. "Are you sure about this?" Victor questioned as they approached the club. "I feel like I should have brought Draco's Bane with me." Yang laughed "Relax Teddy Bear. We'll be fine." Yang walked up to the bouncer and laughed "How's it going Tiny?" The bouncer was as big as Victor and grimaced at the 'Tiny' comment. "Welcome back Yang." He grumbled. "The big guy with you?"

"Yeah, he's with me, now are you going to let us in or what?"

The bouncer removed the red rope that stood in front of the door and Yang and Victor walked in. The music was loud and Victor didn't exactly care for the club music. People lined the dance floor and Victor and Yang went to a corner booth to sit. "Are we having fun yet?" Victor questioned over the music. "Not yet." Yang laughed as she leaned back and crossed her legs. "How are you at dancing?"

"I can't dance."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both."

She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. He just stood there while Yang began to move and laughed "Come on Teddy Bear! Move a little!" Victor started to move, but it felt awkward as hell. "You look like your trying to fight through mud!" Yang laughed. "Just go with your gut." Victor took a breath and started to move the only way he knew how; fighting.

He started to move like he was carrying his axe and acted like he was fighting. He moved with the flow of the music and he was starting to get the hang of it. "There you go Big Guy!" Yang proclaimed as she continued to dance. They danced for a while and returned to their booth, both panting. "I have to admit," Victor laughed as he sat forward "that was pretty fun."

"I told you that you'd have fun." Yang laughed as she resumed her position from earlier. Victor noticed a small group of guys walking up to them. The lead one had short blonde hair and a shirt from some band Victor had never heard of (hipster alert!). His jeans were tattered and he had a smug look on his face. He put a foot up on the table at the booth and complimented "You got a sweet ass body there cutie."

Yang simply rolled her eyes at the dude while Victor laughed. "You got something to say there freak?" The dude snapped at Victor. "There is probably a better way to pick up a girl than with that opening line." Victor laughed.

"Whatever freak show."

The douche turned his attention back to Yang and asked "So what's it going to take to get those clothes on my floor?" Victor laughed "Only thing you're looking for is a trip to the dentist with a few missing teeth."

"You her boyfriend or somethin'?"

"I'm her friend, and I'm not really liking the way you're talking to me."

"Really don't care, freak."

He went back to Yang and was about to try flirting again when Victor proclaimed "How about you leave us alone?" The dude walked over to Victor and growled "How about you make me, freak show."

"You asked for it."

Victor stood up and grabbed the guy by his collar. Victor then tossed the guy onto the dance floor and sat back down. His buddies moved over to Victor and didn't seem too happy about what Victor just did. "You gonna need some help with these guys?" Yang questioned as she stood up. Victor stood and proclaimed "I got these guys."

The first guy charged Victor, but he Spartan kicked him in the chest. Two more charged him, but he grabbed their throats and choke slammed them. One was able to get in a kick to Victor's head, but the mask absorbed the blow. Victor stood up and punched the guy in the face.

Victor shook his hand since it hurt after punching the guy in the face. "I ain't through with you yet freak show!" The lead guy shouted as Victor turned his back. Victor felt a chair break across his back and he turned to see the leader holding the legs of a broken chair. "I think I need to teach you some manners." Victor proclaimed as he grabbed the guy by his collar. "Lesson One. Treat a woman with respect, like the nice woman you were just hitting on. Let's show her a little respect." He walked over to Yang and exclaimed "Now apologize to the nice woman about being so obscene."

"Fuck you freak show." The guy growled. Victor head butted the guy and exclaimed "Let's try again. Apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Yang replied. "Apology accepted." Victor then turned the guy back to him and exclaimed "Lesson Two. Never pick a fight with a guy about twice your size, unless you have friend the same size." Victor then pulled the guy back and slammed his forehead into his. The guy went limp and Victor tossed him onto the table. "I think our night is done here." Yang proclaimed as she stood up.

"I agree." Victor agreed. "Let's get out of here." The two walked out of the club and started heading towards the airship pick up point. "Can we make a stop real quick?" Victor questioned as they walked by the park. "Sure." Yang agreed. "Not like we have anywhere to be." Victor took the lead and walked into the park with Yang beside him.

He stopped at a bench and sat down, gesturing for Yang to sit next to him. She sat down and Victor quietly proclaimed "This is my music right here, the sound of silence." Everything was quiet and Yang whispered "This is nice." Victor leaned back and removed his mask, letting the cool air wash over his face. "Thank you for what you did back there." Yang thanked. "For what you did about those jerks… even though I could have handled them myself."

"I know you could have, I just wanted to teach those punks some respect."

"What you said back there was really cool… and sweet."

"It's not a problem, just wanted to help a friend out."

He felt Yang's hip against his and he saw that she had scooted closer to him. "It's still sweet." She proclaimed as she leaned against him. "So how are you and Blake doing?" She questioned. Victor answered "We aren't having sex if that's what you're asking."

"No, not like that. Just, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine. She's worried about the mission, and so am I for that matter. But I'm sure we'll get through it just fine."

Everything was quiet until Victor questioned "How are you doing?" Yang didn't answer, instead she rested her head on his shoulder. "How can I get a great guy like you?" She finally responded. "Well," Victor started "going to a club to find a good guy may not be the best way." He was going to continue, but was cut off by Yang turning his head towards her. She pulled him closer to her and she pressed his lips to hers.

Victor was taken completely by surprise when Yang kissed him and he didn't even react. She separated and exclaimed "You know, seeing your burn I thought your lips would be rough, but they're actually really soft." Victor opened his mouth but no words were able to come out since his mind was in such disarray. "Please don't be mad." Yang proclaimed as she hung her head low. "I'm sorry." Victor finally said "I'm not really sure what I feel right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm angry because you know I love Blake and you still kissed me. I'm confused because I didn't think that you liked me this way. Why did you just kiss me?"

"Because I like you, not to sound like Ruby, but I do. I thought you were cool and strong since you are one of the few people that could take me in a fight."

"Well so can Pyrrha but I don't see you kissing her."

"Well I'm not gay. After you defended me, the feelings of being a friend turned into… well, romantic feelings."

Victor leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just going to head back now." Yang proclaimed. "I'm sorry." She walked off while Victor sat on the bench, still trying to make sense of what just happened. He leaned forward and sighed "What am I going to do about this?" He got up and went after Yang.

He finally caught up to her at the airship pick up point to see her crying. "Yang." Victor sighed as he walked up to her. "We need to talk about this." Yang sniffled "What's there to talk about? I made a move on my best friend's boyfriend. Now you're probably going to tell her, we're going to fight and everything is going to fall apart."

"I'm not going to tell Blake about this."

Yang looked up at him with tears in her eye and questioned "What?"

"She… doesn't need to know about this. It will stay our secret because I really don't need my girlfriend to go to jail because she murdered her best friend."

Yang wrapped him in a hug and cried "Thank you Victor. Thank you so much."

"But if something like this happens again, I will have to tell Blake that this happened."

"Right. Our little secret. What are we going to tell everyone happened?"

"That we went to the club and you forced me to have a good time. We'll leave out the punks and the moment at the park."

"Got it. Thanks for being such a great friend."

"Not a problem."

The two returned to their respective rooms and were bombarded by questions of the night.


	31. Chapter 31: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 31: The Hunt begins

Blake zipped her bag and sighed since the time was finally upon them; the time to hunt down the Draco. She looked to her teammates, all with worried looks similar to hers. They silently picked up their bags and walked out the door to find Team JNPR walking out of their room. They silently walked down the hallway, Ren breaking the silence proclaiming "It is likely that we walk towards our doom." Blake thought "That doesn't really help the situation."

They walked out of the school and went to the airship location to find Team VKTR, along with a fifth member. As they got closer, Blake saw it was Grey, recognizing the wolf tail that swung lazily back and forth. "Everyone, meet Grey." Victor introduced. "She'll be joining us on his mission." Grey looked back at them with her usual blank stare and proclaimed "Greetings. I would learn all of your names… if all of you were actually going to survive this mission."

"Grey."

"I apologize. I'll make an attempt to learn your names. Victor just fails to see the reality of this mission."

"I just look on the brighter side of it all."

Grey looked to Blake and proclaimed with a small smile "It is good to see you again Blake." Blake replied "It is good to see you too." Blake stood next to Victor and took his hand. "Where's Sun?" She questioned as she leaned against him. "He's at the first meeting point." Victor answered. "Making sure that everything is safe."

"Where is the first meeting point?"

"Train station. We'll take it to Emerald Town, just on the far outskirts of the Emerald Forest."

Victor let go of her hand and put his arm around Blake. She put her arm around his hip as she saw the airship on approach. "Good morning all of you." She heard Professor Ozpin proclaim. She turned to see Professor Ozpin walking over to them with Professor Goodwitch at his side. "Good morning sir." Ruby responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see this mission off. While I may not know the entirety of your mission, I do know that it is dangerous. This mission will define the events of the world, if you succeed then the world will continue to spin. But if you fail, then a great war is upon us that would devour the world. But I am certain within all of your abilities to overcome this challenge and provide peace to the world. Good luck to all of you, and I expect all of you to return as soon as possible."

He raised his coffee cup to them and left. "Was that supposed to make us feel better?" Jaune chuckled nervously. "Because I feel a lot less confident right now." Victor chuckled "We'll be fine. All of us are capable huntsman and huntresses. The Draco doesn't stand a chance." The airship pulled up and everyone climbed aboard. "Our first stop is the train station." Victor announced. "From there we ride it to Emerald Town. We'll discuss our next step there."

Everyone took a seat and slumped forward, like they really were flying towards their dooms. Blake noticed that Yang sat pretty far away from her and Victor, not making any jokes or anything. "Do you know if Yang is okay?" Blake quietly asked. "She seems… off." Victor replied "Probably just the mission. Everyone seems off."

"Right, but Yang just seems different from everyone else."

Victor put his arm around Blake and comforted "Once this mission is over, everyone will be back to normal." He looked down on her and smiled behind his mask. "I promise." He proclaimed. Blake smiled and rested against his chest. The flight was long and boring since everyone was pretty quiet.

They met up with Sun, who was waiting for them at the station. They boarded the train that was bound for Emerald Town and got their compartments set up. Victor sat on the seat and took his mask off, he looked like he hadn't slept at all. She sat down next to him and asked "Didn't sleep well?" Victor chuckled and responded "That easy to tell?"

She pushed him down and laid on top of him. "Would this help you sleep better?" Blake questioned as she pulled the bow from her hair. He wrapped his arms around her and proclaimed "Much better." He kissed in between her ears, causing her to mew. She didn't like it when she made cat sounds in public, but when Victor did it she loved it.

She saw that Victor was just about to fall asleep when their compartment door opened. Jaune walked in and saw the two in an embrace and questioned "Is now a bad time?" Victor groaned "What do you need Jaune?" Jaune sat across from them and replied "I need some advice."

"Advice about what?"

Blake noticed Jaune turn red and stammered "G…girls."

"What specifically about girls? Do you need help asking a girl out?"

Jaune was looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head. Blake stepped up and proclaimed "Just ask her out, and be confident."

"O-okay. Will you go out with me?"

Blake didn't expect what happened next. Victor grabbed Jaune by his collar and slammed him into the door, growling "Give me a reason NOT to throw you off this moving train right now!" Jaune nearly screamed "It was just practice! I didn't want to ask out Blake!" Victor lowered Jaune and apologized "Sorry Jaune. I guess I'm a little protective over Blake."

"It's okay. In hindsight that was a really bad idea to practice with Blake when you were right there."

"Right. Who are you planning to ask out anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"Pyrrha. She's done so much for me. Training me how to fight and helping me build my confidence really made me like her and I just want to ask her out on a date."

"Then just walk up to her and ask. Practice with me, I don't think Blake will attack you like I did."

"Okay… Pyrrha, will you go out with me?"

Blake heard the Spartan's voice answer "Yes Jaune. I will go out with you." She didn't even see Pyrrha standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Jaune spun around and started stammering, unable to find the right words. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and took her leader's hand, proclaiming "Come along Jaune." She pulled out of the compartment, leaving Blake alone with a chuckling Victor.

"Did you know she was there the entire time?" Blake questioned as Victor resumed his position in the seat. "I saw her shadow in the door." Victor replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "Jaune just needed a little push… or being slammed against a door." He chuckled and sighed "I'm going to try and sleep." He laid his head back and started to snore softly. Blake rested her head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic pattern of his breathing.

The train arrived at the station in an hour, with the teams getting off and walking into Emerald Town. Blake thought the town was similar to Stonewall in size and appearance. People milled around the town, but it was nearly deserted. They approached an inn and got two rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. After dropping their stuff off in the rooms, they headed to a restaurant to get something to eat and go over the plan.

Victor laid out the map on the table and proclaimed "This is our route. We start here and start working our way northwest, towards the mountains. We are going from town to town, staying here, here, and here. We should reach the mountains within a week." Trevor questioned "What about this town? Vandavill? Isn't this an outlaw town?"

"It has a… less than peaceful reputation, but it was either that or we continue walking for a few more days."

"We'll have to be careful there then."

"Right. We'll discuss what happens in the mountains when we get to Mountain's Shadow."

Their food arrived and Victor put the map away. The meal went on like any normal meal with the three teams. Nora and Kaylee seemed to be having the world's longest conversation while Ren and Trevor said nearly nothing. Ruby and Jaune talked about fighting and weapons while Weiss and Pyrrha discussed tactics. Rexian would talk with Yang about whatever came to mind while Victor sat with his arm around Blake.

Sun would jump from conversation to conversation since all of it seemed to peak his interest while Grey simply sat and ate. Each of them retired to the separate room, while Blake and Victor stood outside and talked. Victor leaned against the wall and slid down until he landed on the ground. Blake sat next to him and rested her head against his arm. "What are you thinking about right now?" Blake questioned.

"What is going to happen after we kill the Draco."

"What do you think?"

"I know a few things. I'm going to clean up my old home, start living there now that my promise is fulfilled."

"What promise?"

"I made it when I inherited everything from my parents after they died. I promised that I wouldn't set foot in the house until the Draco's head became a front yard ornament."

"That's an interesting promise."

"I did it because I want to see the old pictures smiling at me because I killed the beast that killed them. Like they were proud of me."

"They are proud of you Victor. I know they are."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"If we both survive this, after everything is done and the Draco's dead… never mind, I'm just being stupid."

"No, what is it?"

He took her hands and looked her in the eyes, asking "Will you come live with me after all of this is over?" Blake felt her eyes widen in disbelief, she had no clue that Victor wanted to move this far with their relationship. "I… I knew I was moving too fast with this." Victor sighed as he slammed his head against the wall. "I'm just being an idiot." Blake responded "Yes."

"Yes… I'm an idiot?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

Victor had the biggest smile on his face and wrapped Blake in a hug. "You probably just made me the happiest guy in the world." He proclaimed. Blake returned his hug and replied "And I'm the happiest girl in the world." He let her go and sighed "We should probably get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She kissed him and exclaimed "Goodnight Victor."

"Goodnight Blake."

He helped her up and the two went to their rooms.


	32. Chapter 32: Late Night Antics

Chapter 32: Late Night Antics

Blake returned to her bed and started reading her book as the others sat and gossiped. "I have an awesome idea!" Yang proclaimed. Everyone looked to her as she exclaimed "Let's play truth or dare!" Ruby immediately replied "No! No! No! HELL no!" Kaylee asked "Why? What happened last time?"

"Last time I ended up walking around our hometown in my underwear during a thunderstorm!"

"That sounds hilarious! Let's play! It'll be fun!"

"No! Not doing it again!"

Blake proclaimed "How about a ground rule is that we can't leave the inn?" Yang groaned "That's no fun, but fine. As long as everyone participates… everyone." Blake looked over her book to see Yang looking directly at her. "Fine." Blake sighed as she scooted towards the end of her bed. "Who's going first?" Nora questioned.

"I'll start!" Yang proclaimed as she looked the group over. "Blake, truth or dare?" Blake sighed and took the better option "Truth."

"How far have you and Victor gone… sexually?"

Blake rolled her eyes and proclaimed "Second base, but you already knew that." Yang smiled her mischievous smile and replied "Just wanted to hear you say it." Blake looked over the group and exclaimed "Nora, truth or dare." Nora cheered "Dare! I want to see what you've got! Bring it!" Blake scratched her chin and replied "I dare you to go into the guy's room and bring back a pair of Rexian's underwear."

Nora's eyes went wide along with everyone else's at Blake's dare. Nora simply stood up and walked out of the room. "My god she's actually going to do it." Weiss proclaimed as they heard the knock on the door. They all waited a moment and Nora walked back in with a pair of red striped boxers. "How do we know those are Rexian's?" Yang proclaimed.

"They're his." Kaylee confirmed. "We likes to walk around the room without pants a lot." Yang started to laugh while Nora dropped the boxers with a disgusted look. She looked around the group and proclaimed "Ruby! Truth? Or Dare?" Ruby replied "Dare." Yang chuckled "A little bold there little sis. Let's see if it pays off."

"Just give me the dare."

"I dare you to bring one of the guys in here to play with us."

Ruby stood up and went out the door. "Who do you think she's going to bring back?" Pyrrha questioned. "Probably Jaune since they are best friends." Kaylee replied. The door opened and Ruby walked in with Victor, who was wearing his mask and no shirt, behind her. "I was wrong." Kaylee proclaimed. "Hey Teddy Bear!" Victor waved at Kaylee and proclaimed "I'm going to make this clear. I will do nothing sexual or kiss anyone other than Blake."

Yang sighed "Fine. We'll play it your way." He sat down and put his arm around Blake, hopeful that the girls wouldn't do anything too terrible to him. Ruby sat down and almost immediately proclaimed "Grey. Truth or Dare?" Grey, who was lying face down on her bed to spare her tail, replied "No. I will not take part in your childish game." Yang proclaimed "I'm sorry, I said that everyone was playing and that includes you."

"Fine. I'll take part in your game. Truth."

Ruby questioned "Why did you join us in our mission."

"Victor is a dear friend of mine. I want to see him come back from this mission."

Everyone seemed content with the answer as Victor nodded in agreement. "Now you choose, Grey." Ruby reminded as Grey laid back in her bed. "Fine." Grey sighed. "Weiss. Truth or Dare." Weiss stood up straight and replied "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ruby."

Everyone gasped in shock as Weiss' face turned red and questioned "Excuse me?" Grey propped herself up on her elbows and repeated "I dare you to kiss Ruby." Everything went silent as Weiss went over to Ruby and grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her into a deep kiss. It lasted about five seconds before Weiss let Ruby go and returned to her spot on her bed. Ruby sat down, but seemed a little light headed.

Weiss looked over the group and proclaimed "Yang, Truth or Dare?" Yang proclaimed with a smile "Dare me Ice Queen."

"I dare you to punch Victor in the face."

Blake immediately protested "She is NOT punching my boyfriend in the face!" Victor laughed "It's alright Blake. Yang has punched me in the face plenty of times already."

"I still don't want her punching you in the face."

Blake turned to see Yang already up and walking over to them. "Don't do it Yang." Blake warned. She cracked her knuckles as she pulled back for a swing. "Yang!" Blake growled as she let the punch go, nailing Victor in the face. Blake was about to attack Yang, but Victor held her back as he laughed "You were holding back."

"Of course I was holding back." Yang replied. "Blake was getting ready to rip my throat out." Blake took a deep breath and apologized "I'm sorry if I seemed hostile towards you."

"Not a problem Kitty Cat."

Yang sat down and looked around the group. Blake knew it was going to be bad when she saw the evil grin spread across her face. "Victor. Truth or Dare?" She questioned as Blake pleaded in her head for Victor not to choose dare. "I think I'll continue the dare streak and choose dare." Victor replied. Yang's smile grew wider as she proclaimed "I dare you to scratch behind Grey's ears until she start's panting!"

Grey immediately sat up and threw her pillow at Yang, nailing her in the back of the head. "He is NOT doing that!" Grey replied, her eyes starting to turn red. Victor got up and sighed "Sorry Grey, but a dare is a dare. Just don't fight it. The sooner we start, the sooner we end." He sat on her bed as she sat with her legs folded underneath her. He reached up and started to scratch behind her ears.

It was obvious that Grey was fighting her animal instincts since she was biting her bottom lip, her eyes tightly shut and her hands tightly gripped the sheet on her bed. She finally gave into the instincts and her tail started to wag in happiness, her tongue started to creep out of her mouth and form a smile. She opened her mouth and they could hear the audible panting of her breath. Victor stopped and got up from the bed, making his way back to Blake. "Do you at least want to cuddle?" Grey asked.

Victor grabbed her pillow from the floor and threw it at her, knocking her off the bed. Then they heard a strange sound that they thought they would never hear, Grey started laughing. She got up from the floor with a wide smile and was laughing as she climbed back onto her bed. "What was with the cuddle question?" Pyrrha asked. "Well, when it comes to wolf Faunus, when another scratches the ears of someone it implies that you wish to have sexual relations." Grey answered.

"And that is why Grey didn't want me to do it." Victor answered as he pulled Blake close to him. "Alright Victor, you choose the next victim." Yang proclaimed. Victor looked around at the group and exclaimed "Kay. Truth or Dare?" She replied "Truth."

"Are you attracted to anyone?"

Everyone looked at him with a confused look and he replied "I'm curious." Kaylee laughed and replied "I am attracted to one person, but I don't think they like me the same way." Ruby questioned "Who is it?"

"That wasn't part of the question. My turn."

"Oh no! You aren't getting off that easy!"

"I am, so too bad. Pyrrha! Truth or Dare?"

Pyrrha replied "Truth."

"If you could date any guy in the group other than Jaune, who would it be?"

Pyrrha scratched her chin for a moment and replied "Trevor."

"What? Seriously? Why?"

"I'll tell you if you tell us how you like."

"Then we aren't going to find out, who's your next victim?"

Victor let go of Blake and replied "I'm going to head back to the guy's room. This has been fun and all, but there is just too much estrogen in here. Have fun." He was almost to the door when Pyrrha proclaimed "Victor. Truth or Dare?" He sighed "Fine, but this is my last go. Dare."

"I dare you to strip Blake down to her underwear, right here, in front of all of us."

Blake immediately felt her face light up like a Christmas tree and was sure that Victor's face was the same. "I am not doing that." Victor proclaimed as he stood by the door. "You have to. It's a dare." Ruby laughed.

"No."

Weiss jumped in "If I had to tongue wrestle Ruby in front of everyone, then you have to do your dare." Victor groaned and went back to Blake's bed and sat down. "Do you really want me to do this?" He questioned as he looked up at her. "These aren't exactly ideal conditions for this kind of thing." Blake groaned. "But we have to go through with it." She leaned back and propped herself on her elbows as Victor reached forward and started undoing her pajama top.

She reached up and slipped his mask off, whispering "I like to see your face when you do this." He smiled nervously as he made his way down and unbuttoned the last button. Blake immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as his hands slid down her sides. She felt his hands reach her waist and start to slowly remove her pants. "Wow this is getting hot." Blake heard Yang comment, but she was ultimately ignored as Victor laid Blake down.

The two held the embrace until Victor broke it and proclaimed "Well this was fun, but I'm done now. Goodnight!" Blake turned to Pyrrha and barked "What kind of a dare was that!?" Pyrrha replied "I didn't think he would do it! I thought he would just walk out sticking to the fact that he wouldn't do it!" Blake laid on her bed and sighed "I wish we were alone when he did that." Yang laughed "I don't, I was kinda enjoying that."

"You're a pervert Yang."

There was a banging on the wall and Rexian shouted "And you girls say WE are the ones that are fucked up! You girls are the ones getting off on watching a couple strip each other!" It was followed by a ton of laughter and slamming sounds on the opposite side of the wall. Yang shouted at the wall "Tell Victor that Blake is still ready for him!" Blake immediately struck Yang with her pillow as Victor replied "Goodnight ladies!" Everyone pretty much agreed that it was getting late and they should call it a night.

O00000O00000O

It was nearly midnight and Blake was wide awake from her moment with Victor. Sure, she was in a room full of eyes watching them but she didn't care. She wanted him to keep going and she knew he wanted to do the same. Blake had been staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take her when she heard a bed creak. She figured that it was someone tossing in their bed until she heard Weiss' hushed voice proclaim "Ruby!? What are you doing? What if someone sees us? Namely your sister!"

Blake shifted a little so she could see what was happening without getting caught. Her eyes widened when she saw her team leader in bed with the Ice Queen. "I wanted to do this since we haven't done it in while." Ruby answered in a hush voice. It normally would have been inaudible, but with Blake's cat ears she could hear nearly anything. "I know we haven't done this in a while," Weiss sighed "but we are in a room FULL of other people! We can't sleep in the same bed Ruby!"

Blake raised an eyebrow as she saw Ruby move closer to Weiss. "Ruby." Weiss sighed as she flipped around to put her arm around Ruby. "Fine. Just stop with that face." Blake smiled as she heard Ruby quietly squeal "Yay! I love sleeping in your arms Weiss."

"I know you do Ruby. Did you talk to Victor about… us?"

"Yeah, he says that our secret is safe with him. He promised not to tell anyone, not even Blake."

Blake felt her eyes go wide hearing that Victor was keeping secrets, but she understood since this was a pretty big secret. "Goodnight Weiss." Ruby whispered. "Goodnight Ruby." Weiss responded. The room went quiet after that and Blake continued to stare at the ceiling. She finally felt sleep take over and her eyes began to close.


	33. Chapter 33: Encounter

Chapter 33: Encounter

The group had set out early in the morning since they had to walk to the next town, which was several miles away. The walk was very quiet since everyone was very tired from their late night antics. Blake caught up with Victor in the front and walked next to him. "Did you sleep well?" Blake questioned as she took Victor's hand. "I slept alright." Victor answered. "I would have slept better if I was with you."

"You know we'll have to get over that when we get back to Beacon."

"I know, but I won't have to when this is all over."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Can I ask you something?" Blake questioned. "Go right ahead." He proclaimed.

"Are you keeping secrets from me?"

She noticed that he turned rigid for a second and then relaxed, proclaiming "What makes you ask that?" Blake very quietly proclaimed "I know about Ruby and Weiss." Victor stopped and turned to the group. "Take five everyone! We'll move after that." The group seemed relieved as they sat down to take a breather.

Victor took a few more steps forward and questioned "What do you know about them?" Blake answered "That they are together. I saw them in bed last night. Ruby said that you knew and you wouldn't tell anyone… not even me." Victor ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "I did know. I confronted Weiss about it when we returned to Beacon. I saw them together before we left. Weiss and Ruby wanted to keep me quiet until they were ready to tell Yang."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you would tell Yang since the two of you are best friends."

"So you've kept their relationship a secret?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if you think that I wronged or betrayed you but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Blake watched Victor pace around as he confessed everything to her. "Victor," Blake sighed as she took his hand "you know they'll have to tell Yang eventually." Victor replied "I know. I just wanted to give them time to figure out how to tell everyone." She wrapped her arms around him and complimented "You're a good friend." He hugged her back and replied "I know. Don't tell Yang about them. They'll tell in their own time."

"Their secret is safe with me."

Victor leaned against a tree and seemed to relax for a moment. He tensed up and muttered "We need to move." He ran over to the group and nearly shouted "Everybody up! We need to move now!" Everyone looked at him strangely, but then Blake felt what he probably felt; rhythmic vibrations. "Footsteps." Blake gasped as she looked around for the source.

She saw birds fly from the trees in the distance and she ran over to the group. "We are in for a huge fight!" Blake proclaimed. She looked back to see the trees were shaking faster, like the creature was running. Everyone started to feel the vibrations and got up a lot faster. Victor had out his Draco's Bane in LMG form and shouted "Start running!"

The group moved with incredible speed along the path as the footsteps grew louder. There was a large roar and the tress practically exploded behind them. Blake only got a glimpse of the beast and she was horrified since it was like nothing she had ever seen before. It stood as tall as an Ursa when it stood on its hind legs and just as black. The basic body shape was like a tyrannosaur's with a white skull for the head.

The body had bone spikes on both sides that stuck out sideways and went from the neck to the start of the tail. There were no front arms, but Blake mainly focused on the massive rows of teeth in the beast's mouth as it roared. Victor turned around and started firing his LMG into the beast, causing it to stumble as it ran. He continued to shoot, but the beast simply brushed off the rounds and started moving at a walking pace. "Go and get help!" Victor shouted as he reloaded his weapon. "I'll keep it busy!"

The beast was focused on him as he shouted "Right here! Right here you ugly sonofabitch!" Victor started towards the forest with the beast tracking his every move. Blake couldn't watch her boyfriend take on this beast alone, so she pulled out her Gambol Shroud and switched it to pistol form. She began firing rounds at the beast's head to gain its attention, which worked.

It turned towards her with its red eyes and roared in annoyance. "Over here! I'm right here!" Blake shouted as she waved her arms. "Come and get me!" Victor's LMG went off and he shouted "What are you doing Blake?! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

The beast didn't know who to focus on, so it started to spin and that's when Blake noticed the spikes on the beast's tail. There were eight, four on the sides and four on the top and bottom creating a terrifying mace. She jumped back as the creature spun its tail mace and bellowed in annoyance. It stopped spinning and turned towards Blake, apparently the easier target. She started shooting the beast, but the shots just ricocheted off of its skull.

Blake thought she was dead as her back hit a tree and the beast continued its advance. It was almost on top of her when there was a large pink explosion on the beast's side, causing it to stagger. Blake looked to her left to see Nora charging the beast with her grenade launcher. She saw the others moving through the forest and started firing shots from cover. The beast bellowed in annoyance since it couldn't tell where the shots were coming from.

Blake was immediately yanked into the forest and she turned to see Ren. "We need to figure out how to bring this behemoth down." He stated in his usual tone. The beast bellowed as it swung its tail at the tree line to take out its targets. Grey stood next to them and exclaimed "The creature has no armor, but a very thick hide. It has the mace on its tail to defend the rear and a mouth full of teeth. I see no real weak spots on the creature except for one."

"Where?"

"It's insides."

Yang ran up to them and questioned "Anyone have a plan? Because we're all out of ideas." They heard Victor shout "Hey!" They all turned to see him holding one of Nora's grenades and pointing at the beast. He pointed to the grenade, then to the spot on his mask where its mouth was, then to the beast. "He wants to throw a grenade down the beast' throat." Blake realized.

Victor tossed the grenade to Jaune and ran out with his axe drawn. He ran under the beast and started slashing at its legs. The beast roared in pain and tried to take a step, but faltered and fell to the ground. Jaune ran towards the beast's mouth, but wasn't able to get a clear shot since the beast snapped at anything that got near it. "We need to get that thing's mouth open!" Blake heard Pyrrha shout. Blake saw Yang take the grenade from Jaune and shout "Put it in serious pain!"

Jaune nodded and drew his sword and charged the beast's belly, thrusting his sword into it. The beast bellowed in pain and Yang took the opportunity, but she didn't throw the grenade. Instead, she ran forward and jumped into the beast's maw, vanishing into the beast. "Yang!" Ruby shouted as she ran from the tree line. "No!" The beast roared as it finally made it to its feet by rocking back and forth.

The beast roared once more, but then it started making a strange sound, like it had something stuck in its throat. It made the sound a few more times, then there was an explosion that separated its head from its body. The body stumbled around for a moment, then collapsed with a massive thud. Ruby ran forward towards the body, but Trevor grabbed her. "No! We can't just leave her!" Ruby cried. "We can't leave her!"

"She's gone Ruby." Trevor stated in a shaky voice. "She's gone." Everyone had their heads hung low as Victor made his way towards the body. He raised his axe and started hacking away at the stomach. "There's no point." Ren proclaimed as he walked towards Victor. "She's gone." Victor proclaimed "I know, but she at least deserves a burial and not to rot inside this beast."

He took another swing, but the beast's stomach seemed to bulge for a second. Everyone looked up as it did it again, and then again. It did it one more time before it exploded, covering Victor and Ren in a shower of blood and guts. There was a massive hole in the beast's stomach and Yang walked out, covered in the same trash as Ren and Victor. She stumbled out, raising one hand in the air and shouted "I hope you all remember that! Because I will not be doing it again!"

Ruby ran forward and hugged her blood covered sister, crying "I thought I lost you! I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang seemed a little dazed and replied "Yeah… I'm… fine." Victor walked over to her, practically shouting "That had to be the dumbest! The… most idiotic! The most hair-brained scheme I have ever seen!" He was right on top of her and sighed "And I'm glad I didn't have to bury a friend today." He wrapped her in a hug and picked her up as everyone ran over to her in joy that their comrade wasn't dead.

"Alright!" Yang laughed. "You can put me down now!" Victor put her down and apologized "Sorry. Now we should get moving. Who knows what else is living in this forest if this thing was walking around." Everyone agreed and started walking along the path. Blake noticed Victor and Yang not with the group and looked back to see them standing by the beast's head. Victor grabbed one of the beast's teeth and rip it from its socket.

He handed her the tooth and she grabbed hold of it. Blake couldn't help but notice the way Yang looked at Victor as he patted her on the shoulder, it was different. Victor and Yang walked over to Blake and Victor proclaimed "A nice trophy of her lucky kill." Yang shoved him and barked "Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Whatever Blondie. Let's hope this town has showers or every monster will smell us coming from miles away."

"Not much different from your usual smell of defeat."

The two started having the same trash talk argument they always had as they caught up with the group. Blake couldn't help but laugh at the two arguing non-stop. "Hey Yang." Blake interrupted. "Why did you jump down the beast's throat instead of throwing it?" Yang stopped arguing with Victor and answered "I didn't think that throwing the grenade into its stomach would work, but getting it lodged in its throat might. So I jammed the grenade into the soft tissue and slid into its stomach."

"That was a brilliant idea. You're lucky it worked or you would have died."

"I'm sure that you guys would have killed the beast to get me out."

Blake rolled her eyes as Victor made a comment and started arguing again. She watched the two argue, but the way that Yang looked at Victor stuck with her. Reason being, Blake looked at Victor the same way, and she knew what it meant.


	34. Chapter 34: Arkanaz

Chapter 34: Arkanaz

The group walked along the path as with Victor in the lead holding the map in front of him. He was just making sure that they were on the right path and not going in the wrong direction. Blake walked next to him and questioned "So where are we heading?" Victor replied as he folded up the map "Arkanaz. Not exactly a small town, but it isn't big enough to be a city."

"So it's a town."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Victor stuck the map into a pocket on his bag and put his arm around Blake. He pulled her close, like he always did and felt her head rest against his shoulder. The group was surprisingly quiet for it to be mid-day. They reached the town to fins it was very peaceful. It was similar to Stonewall, but no wall around the city.

The city had a large wooden archway for the entrance with a small fence along the outside. "What do you think keeps the Grimm from attacking the city?" Ruby questioned as they walked through the archway. "Who knows?" Pyrrha replied. "How do many of the towns in the forest survive? Each have their own method." Victor looked around to see people milling around the city, not even paying attention to them. The group approached the center of town to find a large statue of a black samurai.

(For a visual, it looks like Silver Samurai from the Wolverine) The statue looked like it was made of a black metal and stood with a sword stabbed into the ground. Victor couldn't help but be mesmerized by the statue, it felt like it was staring back at him. "Ah! It appears we have visitors!" A frail voice proclaimed. Victor looked to his left to see a small old man bent over a cane walking towards them. He was bald and had a long white beard with light blue eyes.

He made his way next to Victor and replied "I see you have taken a shine to Ronin." Victor questioned "Ronin?"

"Yes, the black samurai before you. He watches over the town, ever waiting a master to teach him."

"_A statue waiting a master? That makes no sense."_ Victor thought. "What brings you to our town, if I may ask?" The old man questioned. "We are making our way to Mountain's Shadow." Victor answered. "We simply seek a place to stay for the night and to restock on supplies. We also need to do a little research."

"Then we may help you along your journey. There is a general store that can help you with supplies, there is an inn just down the road and if you follow me I can help you with your research."

"Thank you sir."

Victor turned towards his group and ordered "Teams JNPR and RWBY. Head to the general store and grab everything we need. My team, Sun, and Grey go to the inn and get us a place to stay for the night. I'll go with the old man and gather intel." Everyone agreed except for Yang, who proclaimed "I'll go with you to help with the research. Don't want you getting lonely." Blake immediately stepped up and added "I'm going too. It'll go by faster if there are more people are there." She then hooked her arm around Victor's waist and pulled him close. _"Okay, that's a little weird." _Victor thought as he followed the old man with Blake and Yang. _"Why is she keeping me this close? Why did she come with me? She couldn't know… could she?"_

They followed the old man to an old book store and looked around. "May I ask you on what you are researching?" The old man questioned as he walked behind the counter. Victor replied "Books on Grimm. Ones from ancient times that haven't been seen for a long time."

The old man walked over to a shelf and reached up to grab a book. He pulled it off the shelf and handed it to Victor. "I'm guessing you ran into a Dark Rex?" The old man questioned. Victor opened the book as Yang questioned "Would it happen to be really big with a big head full of teeth?"

"That is exactly what a Dark Rex is. Go to page 87 in the book."

Victor flipped to the page and found a picture of the beast that attacked them before they made it to town. "It says that this Grimm died off hundreds of years ago, right around the time of man's existence." Victor proclaimed as he read from the book. "Indeed." The old man confirmed. "But many Grimm of old have been emerging, ever since the Draco revealed themselves." Victor flipped through the book until he found a section about Dracos. He read from it, but most of it was stuff he already knew.

"There is one thing about Dracos that many don't know." The old man exclaimed as he walked towards the back. "Please follow me." The three followed him into a back room which held a large skull that Victor recognized immediately; Draco skull. "This was removed from a Draco many years ago during the time of my great great grandfather. He said that the Dracos were a powerful race of Grimm, with abilities that would over power the greatest of huntsman and huntresses." The old man went on. "He said that Dracos could even resurrect other Grimm. Organize them into fighting forces. Today's Grimm are feral compared to those of the past." Victor approached the skull and stared into the eye sockets. "So this is what will sit on my front lawn soon." Victor mumbled to himself.

He stared into the skull until he felt a hand intertwine with his. He looked over to see Blake with a concerned look in her eyes. "At least we know a little more about what we're dealing with." Yang proclaimed to break the silence. Victor turned to the old man and proclaimed "Thank you for the information sir." The old man smiled and replied "Not a problem young man. Why don't you hang onto that book? It'll do you more good than it will me."

"Again, thank you sir."

The three walked out of the book store and walked around town to see if they could find the inn. Victor noticed that Blake was really clinging to Victor and standing in between him and Yang. They found the inn and saw Trevor waiting for them. "We've got some rooms for us for tonight. We got enough for two to a room." Trevor updated. "Here's the key to yours and Blake's room. I just assumed that you two would be staying together." Victor took the key and proclaimed "You assumed correctly. Thanks."

He walked with Blake to their room and dropped their bags. Victor removed his blood stained shirt and inspected the bathroom. "They have a shower." Victor sighed. "Thank god." He stepped in and started to wash the dried blood off of him. He let the water run over him and thought "_Does Blake really know what happened between me and Yang? If she does… it looks like my relationship is screwed."_

O00000O00000O

Blake sat on her bed and pulled out a book as Victor walked into the shower. She read for a bit until Victor walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. She tried to stay focused on her book, but still ended up staring at her boyfriend. She watched him until he grabbed a pair of boxers out of his bag and then dropped his towel. Blake felt her face turn red and she buried her face into her book.

She was able to restrain herself from looking and heard Victor laugh "I was almost positive that you would have looked." Blake replied "Some of us have more self-control." She was shifted aside and Victor climbed into her bed. "Are you saying I have no self-control?" He whispered in her ear as he pulled off her bow.

"I'm saying that I can keep myself from looking at you while you are changing, while you can't."

She felt his lips press against the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her book and turned to kiss him when there was a knock at their door. "Come in." Victor proclaimed. The door opened and Yang walked in. "Mind if I use your shower?" Yang questioned. "Grey is hogging ours and won't give it up." Blake shrugged and replied "Sure."

Yang walked into the bathroom and the shower started. Blake leaned back and Victor started to kiss the side of her head. She felt him pull her close as he started to kiss her cat ears. "Victor." Blake whispered. "Yang is in the bathroom." Victor chuckled "She's busy. She won't bother us." Blake let Victor continue with having his fun and positioned himself over her.

He started to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Blake was enjoying the moment until she heard Yang's voice reply "Could you two seriously not wait for me to leave?" Blake broke the contact and looked around Victor to see Yang standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her. Blake immediately grabbed Victor's face and kept him staring at her. "Yang!" Blake barked. "Get out!"

"I'm going." Yang laughed. "Just use protection you two." She heard the door close and Blake exclaimed "I'm going to talk to her." She practically pushed Victor off of her and walked out the door. She saw Yang walk into her room and Blake promptly followed her. She caught the door just before it closed and walked into Yang's room.

She saw Grey sitting on a bed and she exclaimed "Hello Blake." Blake nodded at her as Yang turned towards her. "What's up?" Yang questioned as she started getting dressed. Blake crossed her arms and gave her a very unhappy look. Yang finished getting dressed and proclaimed "What? Is this about what just happened? What did you want me to do? Let you two know I was walking out?"

"I want to know what your thoughts are about Victor." Blake proclaimed. Yang raised an eyebrow and replied "I think he's a cool guy."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Do not lie to me Yang. I saw the way you looked at him after the Dark Rex attack. You have feelings for him."

Yang looked away and sighed "Okay Blake. You caught me. I like Victor." Blake felt the ping in her gut since she didn't want to be right. "Blake, I'm not going to do anything to steal Victor from you." Yang proclaimed. "I know," Blake replied "because if you do, then you will have to deal with me at my worst. If I see you try anything on Victor, I will not hesitate to knock you on your ass. Understand?" Yang nodded and Blake walked out of the room.

She returned to her room to see Victor laid across her bed with a book in his hands. She saw that he was reading _Ninjas of Love_, not exactly one of her best books to read with people around. "Where did you get that book?" Blake questioned as she walked over to him. She tried to snatch the book from his hand, but he caught her wrist and pulled her onto his chest. "I found this on your bag. This… is a pretty explicit book here." Victor commented.

Blake felt her face grow red as Victor commented "I had no idea that you read books like this." He set the book down on the nightstand and flipped her so he was positioned above her. He lowered himself and whispered to her "I don't think I'm doing a very good job of making you happy if you have to read books like this." She felt his hand slide up her side and start lifting her shirt. She smiled as she ran her hands along his bare chest.

He removed her shirt and dropped it onto the floor. "How far do you want to go this time?" Blake questioned as Victor kissed her neck. "I think I'm going to give in to your advances." He whispered to her as his hand slid to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, letting him take control.


	35. Chapter 35: Ronin and the Corruptor

Chapter 35: Ronin and the Corruptor

Victor woke up and stretched as he yawned. He scratched the back of his head and looked down at Blake, who was sleeping soundly with her head resting on his chest. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep with a smile on his face. He had finally given into her advances and the two became lovers. She started to stir and lazily looked up at him with a smile.

"Good morning Victor." She replied as she yawned. She slid herself on top of him and kissed him. "Good morning Blake." He responded as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him with a smile and exclaimed "I love you Victor."

Victor smiled and replied "I love you too Blake." He shifted so he was sitting up and Blake sat up with him with her head still resting on his shoulder. He held her close until someone started banging on their door. Kaylee shouted "Get dress you two! We are getting breakfast and heading out!" Victor laughed "Alright Kay! We'll be ready in a minute!"

Victor kissed Blake's forehead and sighed "Looks like we have to get ready." Blake sighed "Yeah, I just wanted to cuddle a little bit more."

"So do I, but we have a mission to do. Plus, we now have to deal with everyone making comments about last night."

Blake sighed again and got out of bed to search for her clothes. Victor sat and watched her grab her clothing, just admiring his lover. "Are you going to get dressed? Or are you just going to stare at me?" Blake questioned as she put her underwear. "Is sitting and staring really an option?" Victor questioned. She smirked and threw his boxers at him.

"I guess it isn't an option." Victor laughed as he put his boxers on. He put the rest of his clothes on and saw that Blake was picking her bag up. Victor grabbed his bag and mask and walked out with Blake. They exited the inn to see a bunch of tired and agitated faces. "Morning everyone!" Victor greeted, trying to suppress his laughter.

Grey was the only to reply "Good morning. It sounded like you two were having fun last night." Victor laughed and put his arm around Blake. "I'm actually a little jealous." Yang admitted. "It sounded like you two were enjoying yourselves." Victor felt his face turn a little red as he replied "I know I was, and I'm pretty sure that Blake was enjoying herself."

"We know… we heard."

Yang put her hands behind her head and moaned "Yes! Oh yes Victor! Yes!" A red faced Ruby shoved Yang as she laughed hysterically. Victor rolled his eyes and was about to say something when a loud roar cut him off. He recognized the roar as a Dark Rex. Everyone else heard it and had their weapons drawn.

It was followed by the familiar screeching of the Corrupted and they sounded like they were getting closer. "Trevor, Ruby, get to the rooftop and provide sniper fire. Pyrrha and Jaune, take the front gate and make a wall." Victor ordered. "Everyone else, take up defensive positions around Jaune and Pyrrha and get ready for a hell of a fight." Everyone followed the order and ran towards the front gate where they assumed the attack was coming from.

Victor drew his LMG and was prepared to join everyone in the defense when he heard the old man from yesterday proclaim "Your efforts are not necessary." Victor turned to see the old man making his way over to Victor. "Ronin will protect us, like he always has." Victor replied "Sir, with all due respect a statue is not going to protect this town from a Dark Rex and the Corrupted. You should get inside."

"I don't recall ever calling Ronin a statue."

Victor heard a loud grinding sound, like metal against stone, and turned towards Ronin. The statue was moving, pulling the sword out of the ground. Once the blade was free, Ronin placed it on his back and stepped off of his stone slab. Ronin started making his way towards the front gate as Victor questioned "What exactly is Ronin?" The old man replied "He is a remnant of man's ingenuity of the past. Forged from a nearly unbreakable metal and give life by a rare Dust crystal. My ancestors made him to protect the town, but he is so much more. He's aware."

Ronin stopped at the front gate and shouted "Reveal yourself creature of darkness!" The Dark Rex nearly exploded out of the trees and charged Ronin with a deafening roar. Ronin charged to meet the beast and collided with its head. Victor would have loved to watch Ronin fight off the Rex, but about forty Corrupted shot out of the bushes and charged the town. "Weapons free!" Victor shouted as he ran towards the group.

Trevor and Ruby shot a few down before they reached the group and the fight began. Three tried to slam into Jaune and Pyrrha, but their wall was strong and the three fell to the ground. Pyrrha stabbed one with Milo and Jaune slashed the other two with his sword. Blake rushed the creatures with Gambol Shroud and started slicing the Corrupted at their stomachs. Weiss shot forward with Myrtenaster and impaled two Corrupted.

Yang swung her Ember Celica at the Corrupted and nearly knocked their heads off their shoulders. Four fell to her deadly punches. Nora went hammer crazy wielding Magnhild in its hammer form and sending Corrupted flying through the air. _"That girl is going to kill someone someday." _Victor thought as he switched his weapon into axe form and swung it, slicing two Corrupted in half. Ren was firing his bladed pistols, StormFlower, and putting holes into the Corrupted.

Victor couldn't see Rexian, but he did hear the iconic thumping of his automatic shotgun. Then he heard Rexian's iconic boasting "Yeah! What? You want some too mutha fucka?! Well come get some!" Victor redirected his attention to Kaylee, wielding her katanas Steel and Fury, who was slicing the Corrupted to Ribbons. Sun jumped into view wielding his staff, Gunchaku, and bashed the Corrupted in the head. He would break the staff and use the pistols to shoot any Corrupted that survived the initial bashing.

Grey was her usual skillful self and barely required a weapon. She would catch a Corrupted's swing and snap their arm, then snapping their neck. Victor believed that the fight was going well, the group were handling the Corrupted with ease and Ronin was keeping the Dark Rex at bay. There were only 10 Corrupted remaining when they heard a howl, similar to a Beowolf's but not as prominent. A creature shot out of the trees with lightning speed and slammed into Kaylee, sending her to the ground.

It looked similar to a wolf, but was jet black like a Grimm. Its head had a skull on it with red markings and small bone spikes coming out of its back. What made the creature so unusual were the two appendages coming out of the beast's side. They extended about four feet from the side and were white like the bone. They bent at the center like an arm would and the tip was black like it was dipped in something.

The beast pinned Kaylee to the ground and howled over its prey. Trevor was the first to attack the wolf with his sniper rifle switched into its mace form. He was about to strike it, but one of the Corrupted caught the swing. Victor was the next to try, but two Corrupted tackled him and threw him to the ground. Victor threw them off in time to see one of the spikes stab into Kaylee-Ann's chest.

"Noooo!" Victor bellowed as Kay screamed in pain. He threw his axe at the wolf, but a Corrupted jumped in the way and took the blow. It crashed into the wolf and threw it off of Kaylee. He ran over to her, completely ignoring the battle and knelt by her side. "Oh god, Kaylee. Please say something!" Victor cried as he tried to figure out what to do. "Teddy Bear." Kaylee groaned. "I feel weird."

Victor looked at her wound to see that it wasn't bleeding, but a black liquid started to cover her chest. Victor tried to apply pressure to the wound, but when he touched the liquid it stung his hands horribly. It reached her arms and started to cover them like it did her body. "Just stay with me Kay!" Victor proclaimed as he picked her head up. "Just stay with me!" The liquid covered her head and stopped at her hair line, leaving her white hair laying against the ground.

Victor also noticed that it stopped at her waist. She brought her hand up and through him away from her. Victor rolled and got up to see Kaylee standing up. She reached up and it looked like she started to pull the black off of her face to reveal the skull of a Corrupted. She bent forwards and the two back spikes broke through the black with a horrifying screech.

She threw her hands to the side and bone claws broke through the black. Kaylee looked into the sky and uttered a horrifying screech that was a combination of the Corrupted screech and Kaylee's scream. Corrupted Kaylee turned towards Victor and charged him. "Kaylee!" Victor shouted as she charged him. "It's me! Teddy Bear!" She was onto of Victor and swung her claws, throwing him to the side.

He rolled and stood up to see Corrupted Kaylee charging him again. "Kaylee! Just listen to me!" Victor shouted as she was about to hit him again. Victor waited for the blow, but heard a loud clang. He opened his eyes to see Ruby holding off Corrupted Kaylee's claws back with her scythe, Crescent Rose. "She's gone Victor!" Ruby shouted as she threw Corrupted Kaylee back. "She's a corrupted now!"

Corrupted Kaylee screeched again and charged Ruby, who charged with her scythe ready. The two clashed claws and blades with serious speed. Corrupted Kaylee was keeping pace with Ruby's strikes as they swung at each other. Ruby swung at Corrupted Kaylee, but she ducked under the swing and tried to slice Ruby. She jumped back and charged again.

Victor sat and watched as his corrupted sister fought one of his friends to the death. He was stunned that he had lost one of his closest friends. _"You knew you would lose people." _Victor thought as he stood up. "_The best thing you can do now is to end Kay's suffering." _Victor ran over to his axe and grabbed it. He turned to see Corrupted Kaylee catch Ruby's scythe and rip it from her hands.

She immediately flipped the scythe around, grabbing the handle and swung the scythe at Ruby. All Victor saw was blood flying from Ruby and her screams that filled the air. She dropped to the ground as blood flowed from her face and Corrupted Kaylee raised the scythe to finish the job. Victor thought quickly and threw his axe at her, hoping that it would kill her and not make her suffer. The axe was just about to hit her when she turned and blocked the swing with the scythe.

The scythe was knocked from her hands and Victor took his opening, tackling Corrupted Kaylee to the ground. He pinned her arms to the ground and shouted "I know you're in there Kaylee! You have to fight this!" She snapped at him and screeched, completely ignorant of Victor's cries. "Please Kaylee." Victor cried as he felt tears form in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you." She didn't seem like she heard him at all and continued to snap at him.

"I'm sorry." Victor cried as he reared his head back. He threw his head forward with all his might and slammed his forehead into Corrupted Kaylee's. She immediately became quiet and Victor assumed she was knocked out cold. He stood up and looked around to see that the fighting had stopped. The Dark Rex's body laid outside of the town with a sword plunged into its skull and all of the Corrupted had been taken care of, except for Corrupted Kaylee.

He picked up his axe and walked over to Corrupted Kaylee's unconscious body. "I'm sorry Kay." Victor muttered as he raised his axe. He was about to bring the axe down when he noticed the black on her body start to recede to her chest. All of the bone crumbled into dust and the black vanished, leaving only an unconscious Kay. Victor dropped his axe and fell to his knees and cried "I didn't mean to hit her that hard. I just wanted her to stop."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the person that tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry about Kaylee." Blake apologized as she put her arms around him. "Ruby has been taken to the town hospital." Victor held onto Blake and continued to cry until he heard Ren proclaim "She's breathing." He turned towards Ren, who was checking Kaylee's pulse and he proclaimed "She's still alive." Victor immediately picked Kaylee up and proclaimed "Where is the hospital?!"

"This way."

Ren took Victor to the hospital, Victor thinking the whole way _"Please let her be okay. Please be okay."_


	36. Chapter 36: Recovery

Chapter 36: Recovery

Victor sat by Kaylee's bed and waited for her to wake up. She had been sleeping for several hours and Victor couldn't handle not knowing how she was doing. He stood up and walked around to get the feeling back in his legs. The hospital was basically a house that had been formatted into a hospital. The second floor held 10 beds with curtains around them to make a room.

The first floor was reserved for those who weren't in critical condition, like a doctor's checkup. Victor walked to the bed that Ruby laid in to find her awake. "How are you feeling?" Victor questioned as he sat next to her bed. Victor could feel a ping in his gut as the girl looked at him with a bandage wrapped around her eyes. "I can't see." Ruby replied as she laid back. "How exactly do you think I'm feeling?"

"Well… what did the doctors say?"

"It'll take a miracle to restore my eyesight."

"So you're basically…"

"Blind, Victor. The word you are looking for is blind."

Victor dropped his head and sighed "Yeah… that was the word I was looking for." The two were silent for a while until Ruby proclaimed "You're going to leave me here… aren't you?" Victor didn't respond, he just slid his mask off and set it onto the table next to Ruby's bed. "I'm sorry Ruby." Victor simply apologized. He heard a patting sound and looked up to see Ruby trying to find his hand.

He smiled and placed his hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled and replied "It's okay Victor. I knew what would happen. I accepted the fact when I signed up for this." Victor replied "I know, but I'm still sorry for having to leave you here. I'm going to check on Kaylee to see how she's holding up. If she isn't awake then I'm going to call Professor Ozpin and have him send some people to come get you both."

"Alright Victor. I'll trust your judgment as leader."

He patted her hand and walked out of curtain room, nearly running into Blake. "You're leaving her here?" Blake nearly hissed. "Yes, I told her that anyone who was critically injured would be left behind." Victor replied. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairway. She stopped and nearly shouted "How can you just leave her here? She's been seriously hurt!"

"I know, and that's why she's staying here with Kay. Neither of them are going to be able to fight. I don't want them to get hurt anymore or die. It is better if they are taken back to Beacon."

Blake didn't seem like she like that answer and gave him a dissatisfactory look as she crossed her arms. "I know you don't like it." Victor sighed. "But it is what I decided. Ruby knows this, Jaune knows it… and now you know it." Blake dropped her arms and wrapped Victor in a hug. "How is Ruby doing?" Blake questioned.

"She's blind, and the doctors say that she probably won't be able to see ever again."

Blake looked up at him with a worried look and nearly sprinted to Ruby's bed. Victor walked over to Ruby's bed to find Ruby with her face in Blake's hands. "I can't believe it." Blake gasped as she sat in the chair. "I just can't believe it." Ruby motioned for Blake to come closer and she did, letting Ruby place her hand on Blake's shoulder. "It's okay Blake." Ruby comforted. "I'll be fine."

"Fine? Ruby, you're blind! How are you going to be a huntress when you're blind?"

Ruby's hand slipped from Blake's shoulder and she laid back. "You're right." Ruby sighed, obviously fighting back tears. "How can I be a huntress when I can't even see?" Blake realized what she just did and tried to comfort "I'm sure you can still be a huntress! You'll find a way." Blake looked to Victor for help, who simply shrugged and exclaimed "I'm going to check on Kaylee." He walked to the end where Kaylee's bed was.

He opened the curtains to see that Kaylee was sitting up and staring out the window. "Kaylee!" Victor cheered. She looked at him and questioned "I hurt Ruby, didn't I?" Victor lowered his arms and replied "Yes. You used Ruby's scythe and slashed her eyes. She's blind." She threw her blankets off and got out of bed. "You should really stay in bed." Victor advised as she walked past him.

She ignored him and started looking through the beds. Victor walked to Ruby's and exclaimed "She's in here." Kaylee walked in and Blake shouted "Kaylee! You're awake!" Ruby started questioning "Kaylee's here? Where?" Kaylee walked to Ruby's bed and put her hands on the sides of her head. She held her there for a moment and then cried "I'm sorry Ruby. I'm so sorry."

Kaylee pulled Ruby into her shoulder while repeating "I'm sorry Ruby! I'm sorry!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Kaylee as she continued crying. "I couldn't stop!" Kaylee continued. "I saw everything! I was just hoping that it was a bad dream! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone!" Ruby rubbed Kaylee's back and replied "It's okay Kaylee. I'm alive and that's the important thing. You weren't in control of yourself, it was the corruption that did this, not you." Kaylee let Ruby go and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm still sorry about this." Kaylee apologized. Blake put her hand on Kaylee's shoulder and replied "It's okay. Everyone is still alive and healthy." Victor exclaimed "That is true. Kaylee, when the hospital releases you and Ruby, I want you to take Ruby back to Beacon." Kaylee turned towards Victor and was going to protest but Victor interrupted "We don't know what that Corruptor did to you and how it has effected you. You need to figure that out and make sure that you are okay. Ruby is in no condition to fight." Kaylee was going to say something, but she closed her mouth and sighed "Okay. I'll take Ruby back to Beacon and see what happened to me."

Victor wrapped Kaylee in a hug and apologized "I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't want you to get hurt or end up like this." Kaylee hugged him and replied "It's okay Teddy Bear. None of this is your fault. Just do me a favor and kick the Draco's ass for me."

"Deal. You should get back to bed."

"Fiiiiiine."

Kaylee skulked back to her bed and Victor added "You too Ruby. We'll leave you to get some rest." Ruby nodded and laid back as Victor and Blake walked out of her curtain room. They were nearly knocked down by Weiss, who seemed like she was in a panic. "Move!" She ordered. "I need to see Ruby!" Victor and Blake stepped aside and let Weiss run to Ruby's side.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Ruby, planting a kiss on Ruby's lips and nearly shouted "I'm so glad that you're okay!" Ruby exclaimed to Weiss "Um, Weiss? I don't think this is something that friends do."

"I don't care if anyone knows that we're together! I just want to know if you're okay!"

Ruby turned red and replied "I'm fine Weiss, you can relax." Weiss released her hug on Ruby and put their foreheads together. "Tell me the truth Ruby." Weiss whispered to her. "What did the doctors say?" Ruby didn't answer for a while, then finally answered "They say that I won't be able to see ever again." Weiss pressed her eyes together, apparent that she was fighting tears.

Ruby pulled Weiss into her shoulder and comforted "It'll be okay Weiss. We'll figure everything out." Weiss pulled herself from Ruby's shoulder and Ruby wiped the tears from her face. Weiss smiled and then pulled Ruby in for a kiss. Victor smiled at the unlikely couple. The first time he saw he two, they had been fighting, but now they were together. Arms wrapped around each other and lips locked.

The two separated and Weiss looked to Victor and Blake. "Could you give us a minute alone?" Weiss asked in probably the most polite tone. Victor took Blake's hand and they gave Ruby and Weiss some time alone. They were walking towards the door when Yang walked through. "Is Ruby awake yet?" She questioned.

Victor was going to say something but Blake answered "She's still sleeping. I suggest that she get her rest." Yang scratched the back of her head and sighed "I guess you're right." She was about to walk out when Weiss very audibly moaned "Oh Ruby!" Yang shoved past them as Victor tried to grab her. "Yang!" Victor barked just before she got to Ruby's bed.

Victor caught Yang just before the curtain was thrown open to reveal Weiss climbing out of Ruby's bed and putting her jacket back on. Yang stood there with her jaw practically on the floor. "Why didn't you stop her!?" Weiss snapped. "I tried," Victor replied "but she got past me." Ruby groaned "How much did Yang see?"

"I saw enough." Yang replied. "Are you two seriously?" Weiss stood up straight and took Ruby's hand. "Yes, Yang." Weiss confirmed. "Ruby and I are together. If you have any issues then you will get over them." Yang put her hands on her hips and asked "Ruby, when were you into girls?" Ruby turned a little red and replied "We'll, it's been a while and I thought Weiss was really sweet and pretty."

Yang redirected her look to Weiss, who was still holding Ruby's hand, and asked "Do you make her happy?" Weiss replied "I do."

"Good, because the second you don't or if you hurt my sister…"

Yang walked up to Weiss and practically growled "I'll punch you so damn hard I'll knock your fucking head off." Weiss didn't even flinch and replied "Noted." Yang took a happier tone and exclaimed "Welcome to the family!" She wrapped a surprised Weiss in a hug as Ruby cheered from her bed. "I hate to end this moment, but we have a plan to discuss." Victor proclaimed.

Yang and Weiss nodded and followed him and Blake out of the hospital. They met up with everyone at the front of the town. "Grab your things!" Victor ordered. "We move in ten." He picked up his bag and Pyrrha questioned "What about Ruby and Kaylee?" Blake replied as she shouldered hers "They are going back to Beacon."

Nora barked "What! We can't just leave them here!" Victor was about to say something when Jaune answered "We are. They can't fight and Victor isn't going to bring them with us to die. They will only hinder us in a fight and slow us down when it comes to travel." Ren added "You seriously can't be okay with this."

"Of course I'm not okay with this! Do you think I want to leave our friends behind? Do you think Victor wants to leave his friends behind? We do this because we have to."

Victor raise an eyebrow and thought "_Damn, never thought I'd hear Jaune talk like that." _ Everyone had sullen looks on their faces as they shouldered their bags. They were about to head out when Victor heard Ruby shout "Do you really believe that you could just leave us behind?" Everyone turned to see Ruby and Kaylee walking towards them with their bags over their shoulders. Ruby now had a black blindfold tied over her eyes and using Crescent Rose in its scythe form as a guide stick.

"I thought I told you to take Ruby back to Beacon?" Victor questioned as Kaylee walked over to him. "And I am… after the job is done." Kay replied. Victor groaned "Not what I meant, Kay." He looked at her to see her handing him his mask. "You almost forgot this." She proclaimed as he took the mask.

He slipped the mask over his face and sighed "You are going to follow us no matter what, aren't you." Ruby and Kay replied at the same time "Yep." Victor dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose through his mask. "Fine." He declared. "Let's get moving!" Everyone started to walk out of the town and headed for their next destination: Vandavill.


	37. Chapter 37: Vandavill

Chapter 37: Vandavill

The group reached Vandavill within two days and it definitely lived up to its reputation of being a bandit town. The place looked like hell with the buildings having several holes in them and men fought in the streets. "Everyone stay close." Victor warned. "This place isn't exactly known for being friendly." The group started walking through the town and a small group of guys started making comments. "Look at this group here!" One of them commented.

"Got some cute ladies with 'em." The other commented. The third commented "Hey! One of them's blind! She won't see it coming!" Victor looked to Ruby, who drove her scythe into the ground and fired one round at the guys. It just skimmed past his head and blew a hole in the building. "Ruby!" Weiss barked. "You nearly killed that guy!" Ruby put her scythe over her shoulder and cursed "I missed? Damn, I was aiming for his head."

Victor took his LMG off of his back as more guys started to move towards them with weapons drawn. "We don't want any trouble." Victor proclaimed. "We're just passing through." One guy that was as big as Victor walked up and growled "Too bad. You all just walked into a heap of it." The guy drew a hammer from his back and raised it to smash Victor. Victor was about to fire his LMG when there was a red flash and the guy's arms were cut off.

He dropped to his knees and bellowed in pain as his stumps spewed blood. There was a blue flash this time and the guy's head was cut clean off. A man stood over the body and sheathed a katana on his back. He looked at the others and declared "Anyone else want to mess with the new comers?" The other people lowered their weapons and started walking away.

The man was a little shorter than Victor and had a pretty good build. He wore a red, skin tight body suit with a belt holding two 9mm pistols. The two katanas on his back stuck over his shoulders and two shot guns stuck out from the small of his back. The guy wore a mask that covered his entire head and there were two diamonds over his eyes with small white eyes. Victor knew exactly who this guy was.

"There is no way." Victor gasped as the man approached him. "You… you're Deadpool!" Deadpool cocked his head to the side and replied "Do I know you?" He scratched his chin and then had a look of realization on his face. "Oh my god!" Deadpool cheered. "You're Victor Roman! I love your story!" Deadpool pulled out his phone and stood next to Victor. "I gotta get a picture of this!" He proclaimed as he took a picture.

He took the picture and started giggling "I gotta put this on Facebook now." Victor was just in shock that a comic book character was in front of him. "So, you all need a place to stay?" Deadpool questioned as he put his phone away. "What am I saying? Of course you do! You can stay at my place! Just follow me!" Deadpool started making his way through the town, leaving the group standing there. "Are we really going to follow this guy?" Blake questioned.

"He's giving us a place to stay." Victor replied as he started to follow Deadpool.

"What do you really know about this guy?"

"His real name is Wade Wilson. He used to be a mercenary until he was recruited into the Weapon X program, which gave him awesome regenerative powers. The downside is it drove him bat-shit crazy. He can't die because Thantos put a curse on him preventing him from dying because they were both in love with Death."

"He's in love with Death? This guy sounds like a serious nutball."

Deadpool teleported between them and declared "The nuttiest! Anyway, my place is right here." They walked up to a bar called "Deadbar" with the Deadpool symbol right next to the name. "I've got some rooms upstairs for you." Deadpool proclaimed. "But let's talk about plot development!" They walked into the bar to find that it was in better condition than the rest of the town. The first floor had the basic bar step up with a bar on the left and tables set up near it.

There was a stage in the back right corner and a dance floor. Pools tables occupied the middle and the place was deserted. "Yeah, don't get a lot of customers." Deadpool proclaimed as he walked behind the bar. "Not really sure why." Ren suggested "Maybe it's because you have the sign on the door reading closed."

"You may have a point there… You did not say that!... Bullshit!"

Yang questioned "What's wrong with him?" Victor answered "He hears voices in his head." Victor took a seat next to Deadpool and everyone else grabbed a seat as well. "This is so cool!" Deadpool squealed. "I have the Draco hunting group inside my bar!"

"How exactly do you know about this mission? Or about me?"

"From your fanfiction by ChiefD3m0n1c! It's a great story, started from Team VKTR as it was canon from the first season of RWBY. Deviated a little for your's and Blake's first date and you kicking Cardin's ass, but still pretty canon. Gotta say, I would have rather gone for Yang."

Deadpool leaned towards Yang and whispered "Call me." He returned to Victor and replied "Yeah, great story. So, I'm here just as a cameo because the author here wanted me to be a writer's convenience when it comes to explaining the Followers of Grimm." Victor questioned "Followers of Grimm? Who are they?"

They're… I forget. Let me look it up!"

Deadpool pulled out his phone and started poking at the screen. "Let's see…" He muttered. "Here we are! Followers of Grimm, people believing that Grimm are not monsters but are actually a form of enlightenment. They worship the Draco as their main deity for the power they hold and the ability to speak. You should be running into them in the next chapter or two. Oh… wait, I was supposed to say spoiler alert before saying that… oops." Victor scratched the back of his head and replied "Okay. That's… good to know. So what exactly do you know about everyone?"

"Easy. I know your parents and sister were killed by the Draco and you hunt him down now… kinda like Batman only you let people know. Blake is your girlfriend and a cat Faunus with cat ears and that you two finally went all the way. Yang is Ruby's sister and likes to punch things and has a thing for you (nice going author, couldn't think of anything original?) and Blake knows. Ruby is a scythe wielder who recently went blind because Kaylee became a part Corrupted and sliced her eyes with her own scythe (explain how that even works author). Weiss is eris to the Schnee Corporation and is dating Ruby (Really author? White Rose? We haven't seen that before). Rexian is a boastful asshole and Trevor's best friend who uses a sniper rifle (explain more about them author, you have nothing about them). Team JNPR is here because Jaune beat you in a match (I'm still calling bullshit on that) and is now dating Pyrrha, the Spartan (Arkos… real original). Then there's Ren and Nora who are best friends but I'm pretty sure they're doing it. Sun is a monkey Faunus and great when it comes to sneaking around (You need more of him). Then there's Grey, the wolf Faunus whose eyes change color to her emotion. (I have no real problems with her. She's really cool and a great OC). Right now all of you are on a mission to hunt down and kill the Draco."

Everyone sat around in an awkward silence as Deadpool proclaimed "Don't blame me, blame the author for writing out your lives in this AU." Everyone continued to sit in silence until Deadpool proclaimed "The bedrooms are upstairs. Stairs are to the right of the bar so help yourselves. I'm going to change the sign to "OPEN" so I can get some business and make some money." Everyone got up and went upstairs and set up their rooms. Blake and Victor shared a room (Deadpool: Is there going to be more sex? If so put a little more detail into it. Me: What the? Get out of here! I'm telling the story! Deadpool: Fine, but there better be sex! Me: I do/ write what I want) and sat on the same bed. Victor put his arm around Blake, who seemed a little distraught.

"I can't believe that guy knows about our entire lives." She sighed as she leaned against him. "He probably doesn't know everything." Victor comforted. "But hopefully he knows more about those Followers of Grimm."

"Are you going to go talk to him about it?"

"Yeah, unless you want me to stay here with you a little bit longer. You seem a little distressed."

"No, it's fine."

Victor kissed the side of her head and went back down to the bar. There was still no one in the bar, so Victor sat at the bar and ordered "Just a beer." Deadpool popped the cap off the bar and handed it to him. "Can I ask you a question?" Victor questioned. "Yes, I totally agree that you should have a three-way with Yang and Blake." Deadpool quickly proclaimed.

Victor had his beer half raised and raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you wanted to ask." Deadpool exclaimed as he polished a glass.

"I was just going to ask more about the Followers of Grimm."

"Oh, well. They are a group of nut jobs that worship Grimm like they are some form of enlightenment. They are the ones that created the Corruptors, the wolf thing that nearly turned Kaylee into a Corrupted. They work with the Draco because they believe that the Draco will turn them into Grimm. If you ask me, they are just Draco's tools."

"Anything else?"

"I would tell you more, but I'm sure that the author would do something to stop me."

Victor shrugged and set some money on the bar before walking away. He returned to his room to find Blake sitting in bed with a book. She changed out of her normal clothes into a black shirt and grey sweat pants. Victor climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you and Deadpool have an enlightening talk?" She questioned.

"It was definitely interesting." Victor answered. "I learned he thinks that we should have a three-way with Yang."

"No."

She set her book down and sat on his lap. "I'm going to be selfish and keep you all to myself." Blake proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I am all yours." Victor replied as he kissed her. He shifted himself so he was laying down with Blake on top of him. She nuzzled his neck and yawned "Goodnight Victor." He replied before sleep took him "Goodnight Blake."


	38. Chapter 38: Mountain's Shadow

Chapter 38: Mountain's Shadow

They left Vandavill as soon as they could since they weren't really welcome except for at Deadpool's bar. The early morning light was enough for them to follow the path that led to Mountain's Shadow. The walk was relatively silent since it was pretty early and everyone was still tired. Victor figured they could use some rest and announced "Everyone rest up! We move in ten!" Everyone seemed relieved and sat down for their break.

Victor walked a little farther and rested against a tree to make sure nothing would attack them while they rested. He sat there for a moment and heard Blake proclaim "Hey there Victor." She sat down in between his legs and rested her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and asked "Can I tell you something?"

"That depends… is it going to make me angry?"

"No."

"Then you can tell me."

"The first night we spent together… intimately… was…"

She looked back at him and asked "Victor, are you a virgin?" Victor replied "I was. You were my first time."

"Did you enjoy it?"

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Of course I did. I was with you." She wrapped her arm around his neck and put her hand on the back of his neck. "I love you Victor. She proclaimed as she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Victor saw the title and it was _Ninjas of Love._ Victor took the book from her hands and questioned "Were you seriously going to read this right in front of me?"

Blake smirked and replied "I thought it might give you ideas the next time we spend an intimate night together."

"You know that you can be pretty perverted, right?"

"I am not perverted!"

"Really? Because this book proves you wrong."

She looked away and crossed her arms. Victor chuckled and kissed her neck, proclaiming "I love you just the way you are, even if you are perverted." Blake smiled and replied "Thank you Victor. I love you just the way you are too." Victor started kissing her neck and she craned her neck back. She took his hand and slid it up to her chest.

He caressed her as Blake took a sharp breath in. Victor continued to kiss her neck while he continued to caress her until he heard Ruby proclaim back with the group "Alright everyone! Our ten minutes is up!" Victor immediately stopped what he was doing and groaned "Already?" Blake sighed and stood up. "Maybe when we reach Mountain's Shadow we can have some more time alone."

"I know we will."

He stood up and looked back at the group, who was making their way over to them. Victor shouldered his pack and took Blake's hand before he started leading the group towards Mountain's Shadow. They continued to walk for a while until they reached Mountain's Shadow. The town was the same as Vandavill, but more deserted. Window covers banged in the slight wind and windows were covered in dust.

"Looks like there is no one here." Jaune proclaimed as he stepped forward. "Let's search the town." Victor proclaimed. "Break into groups of two. Everyone search a different building and maintain contact." Everyone broke into their groups and started looking into the buildings. Victor and Blake went into a building that looked like a bar. The place looked like it had been abandoned for a long time due to the amount of dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"Where is everyone?" Blake questioned as she dragged a finger across the dusty bar. Victor started walking up the stairs to see if there was anyone on the second floor. He looked into the different rooms and found them just as deserted as the bar. He turned and was about to leave when he heard a creaking sound behind him. He drew his LMG and turned around with the weapon pointed down the hall.

The place was still abandoned, but Victor wasn't so sure he was alone. He started making his way down the hallway and entered the first room on his left. It was a bedroom with a large dresser to his left. He never figured anyone would hide in it, but now he wasn't sure. He opened the dresser to see that it was indeed empty.

He lowered his weapon and turned to stare down the barrel of a revolver. Victor looked past the revolver to see a man in a black hooded trench coat. His face was hidden behind a grey mask that looked disturbingly close to a human skull. His shirt was a black button up shirt and wore a belt with a sword and a strange looking crossbow on it. "Why are you here?" The man questioned in a raspy voice. "What purpose do you have to come to this dead town?"

"We are just passing through." Victor answered, unsure of how to proceed. "We're heading into the mountains." The man didn't respond, he just stood there with the revolver still pointed at Victor. "Turn back." The man finally spoke. "The mountains only hold death."

"That's why I am going there. We seek the beast known as the Draco."

The barrel pushed closer as the man growled "Are you a Follower of Grimm?" Victor immediately replied "No! We seek to kill the beast, not join it." The revolver lowered and Victor immediately brought his weapon up, causing the revolver to raise once more. "Now who are you?" Victor questioned as the two held their weapons at each other. "I am nameless." The man replied. "I am the shadows… I am Death."

"So, Death, what are you doing here?"

"I lived here, until the Followers arrived from the mountains. They said they were here to help, but only released those creatures that made people into monsters. I was able to survive with a few others, but most of us were turned into monsters."

Victor lowered his weapon when he realized this man wasn't an enemy, but a victim of the Corrupted. The man lowered his weapon and sighed "I was forced to kill my own family, to spare them of the curse they were given. If you truly do wish to hunt the beast, then I will join you. But I will remain in the shadows, unseen by all." Death holstered his revolver and went to the window. He stopped and exclaimed "I never got your name." Victor replied as he put his weapon on his back "Victor Roman."

"Victor Roman. The one who will end the Followers. Fitting."

The man raised a device that looked like a small grey ball and vanished from sight. Victor was unsure of what just happened, but decided not to question it and walked down stairs. He found that the bar was empty and called "Blake? Where are you?" She walked out from the back room and replied "Right here. Did you find anything?" Victor thought about telling her about Death, but answered "Nothing. Place is deserted."

"Same here. I called everyone else and they haven't found anything either."

"Figures. This place seems like no one has lived her for a long time."

"Yeah, we're all going to meet up at the remains of the inn. The second floor has collapsed but the first floor is still intact."

Victor nodded and walked with Blake to the remains of the inn to find everyone else already setting up. "Anything to report?" Victor questioned as he set his bag down. Everyone shook their heads and Victor sighed "Yeah, me and Blake didn't find anything either." They set up a small fire and started working on what they were going to do next. Victor laid out the map and proclaimed "We head into the mountains tomorrow. From there we are going in blind. Trevor, Sun and Grey, all of you are going to be our recon team. I want you to move ahead and get any information you can." The three nodded in agreement and Victor continued "We have been having too many close calls on the way here. We need to be more careful when we head into the mountains."

The group was in agreement and started making dinner. Everyone ate, going through idle conversation. Everyone retired for the night, Victor took the first watch and let everyone sleep. He walked around the outside of the inn to make sure nothing would sneak up on them while everyone slept. He looked into the inn and looked over everyone.

Jaune had his back against the wall with Pyrrha resting on his shoulder with Jaune's arm around her. Nora and Ren laid on the same bed roll, making Victor think _"How are they NOT dating?"_ Weiss was leaning against the wall with Ruby sitting in her lap, head resting on Weiss' neck. Rexian was sprawled across the floor, snoring loud enough to wake a hibernating Ursa. Kaylee was also sprawled on the floor, mouth moving like she was talking.

Sun was laying on a support beam, tail swinging back and forth. Yang was laying on a bed roll, snoring away like Rexian. Grey seemed like the only one who was sleeping normally. Trevor was the only one awake and was polishing his rifle. "You should get some sleep." Trevor advised as he looked through the scope. "I'll take over." Victor nodded and looked around for Blake, who was laying on a bed roll and reading a book.

He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around Blake. She put her book down and cuddled closer to him. Her stroked her hair as she sighed "What do you think is going to happen when we reach the mountains?" Victor responded "I don't know. I wish I knew something that would make it much easier." She reached up and slid his mask off of his face.

He looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Victor." She replied as she separated. "I love you too Blake." Victor replied as he held his love close.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Victor drifted off to sleep with Blake in his arms.

O00000O00000O

He woke up as he felt Blake slip out of his arms. She stretched and watched Blake take Grey's spot as the watch. Grey returned to her bed roll and laid down on her side. Victor got up and sat next to Blake, who was sitting at a booth next to the window that was missing its table. "You should be sleeping." Blake advised as she stared out the window. "You know I have trouble sleeping without you in my arms." Victor proclaimed as he lifted her enough for him to set her between his legs.

"I remind you that we won't be able to do that when we get back to Beacon."

"I know. So we have to make the most of the time when we can."

Victor wrapped his arms around Blake as she continued to stare out the window. He reached up and slipped her bow off her head, revealing her cat ears. "Victor." Blake exclaimed with a sharp intake as he kissed the back of her ears. "I'm on watch." Victor whispered "Do you really want me to stop?" Victor saw her bite her lip in thought and finally replied "No." Victor continued to kiss the back of her cat ears and felt her fingers dig into his arms.

She took his hand and slid it up to her chest, whispering "Let's go back to where we left off." Victor started to caress her as he replied "Yes dear." Blake started to breath heavily and dug her fingers into Victor's arm. "Wait, stop." Blake sighed as Victor did what she said. "We can't… at least not now." Victor sighed and agreed "You're right. I'm going to get some sleep then."

He laid his head back and let sleep take him.


	39. Chapter 39: Into the Mountains

Chapter 39: Into the Mountains

Victor woke up to see that it was still dark out, sun not even breaking over the mountains. He looked down to see Blake asleep, head resting on his shoulder. He looked up to see everyone else was still asleep, except for Trevor who was on watch. Victor held Blake close and kissed in between her ears, causing her to softly mew. He heard Trevor chuckle as Blake started stir.

She looked up at him and smiled, sleepily proclaiming "Hey there." Victor smiled and replied "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Do you know how soft you are?"

"Not really."

"Well, you are. Just a big softy."

She nuzzled his chest and he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as she asked "What time is it?" Victor checked the time and replied "About 3 in the morning." She pressed her forehead to his chest and groaned "Are we leaving now?"

"No. We'll wait until sun up just to get the layout of the mountains."

Blake adjusted herself and started to stretch. Victor kept his hands on her sides as she stretched. She turned to him and started to kiss him. He felt her hand start to caress his cheek as he pressed her body to his. She got up and pulled Victor from the booth. They walked past Trevor and Blake explained "We're going to search the town again. Make sure that we didn't miss anything."

Trevor replied "Don't be too loud. We don't need everyone in the area hearing you two." Victor chuckled as Blake dragged him through the deserted town. "What exactly are we looking for?" Victor answered as they entered a house. Blake didn't answer, just went upstairs and opened the door to a bedroom. Blake pulled the dusty top sheet and sat on the bed.

Victor knew what she wanted and he immediately pinned her to the bed. "I did promise that we would have some time alone, didn't I?" He whispered as she kissed his neck. "Indeed you did." She answered as Victor started to remove her shirt. He dropped it to the floor as Blake started to remove his shirt. She was having trouble getting it off, so he sat up and removed it for her. He dropped his shirt and Blake was sitting up and undoing his pants.

She pulled them down and Victor shifted so he was able to get out of his pants. He started kissing her neck as he started to undo her pants. He slid them off of her and returned to his position on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, putting as much passion into the kiss as possible. Victor lowered himself to his elbows and slid his hand to her back.

He undid her bra and dropped it to the floor. Blake pulled him into her shoulder and whispered in his ear "I love you Victor." Victor responded "I love you too Blake." Victor felt Blake's hands slide down his side and hook onto his boxers.

O00000O00000O

Victor ran his fingers through Blake's hair as she rested against his chest. She looked up at him and questioned "Do you like playing with my hair?" Victor chuckled and replied "I like how soft your hair is." She kissed his chest and then sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand along her side as she sighed "We should probably head back." Victor looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to come up. Blake got out of bed and started getting dressed as Victor got himself out of bed. He looked around for his boxers and asked "Blake, have you seen my boxers?"

"Yes." She responded as he looked up to see she was wearing them.

"Why are you wearing my underwear?"

"They're comfortable. I never realized how nice boxers are."

"Well can I have them back? Because I certainly am not wearing your underwear."

"They'd look great on you."

"Seriously, can I have them back?"

She put her pants on and replied "Nope." Victor shrugged and threw his pants on, groaning "Looks like I'm going commando." He put his shirt on and looked over at Blake, who just finished getting dressed. "Ready?" Victor questioned as he took Blake's hand. "One second." She proclaimed as she grabbed her underwear and stuck it in Victor's back pocket. "Now I'm ready." Victor rolled his eyes and the two started walking back to the inn.

Luckily no one was awake except for Trevor, who proclaimed "Nice to see you two kept it quiet." Blake commented "We went pretty far away. I know I enjoyed myself." She sat at one of the unoccupied tables and smirked as Victor went to his bed roll. He started packing his stuff away when he heard Yang yawn "Hey there you two. Have a little fun while no one was looking?" Victor responded "We aren't going out every time you have your back turned."

He heard her get up and reply behind him "Then how did these get into your back pocket?" He looked up to see Yang holding Blake's underwear in front of his face. "I didn't say that we didn't have any fun." Victor replied as he snatched the underwear from Yang. He shouldered his bag and started waking people up so they could get moving. Everyone was awake and had their bags packed within the hour.

There was a path at the end of the town that led up into the mountains, but it didn't last very long. Soon the path just became gravel in the maze of rocks that the mountains were. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Weiss questioned after they had been walking for an hour. "I have a general idea." Victor answered as he looked at the map.

"What do you mean a general idea?"

"As in I generally know that Castle Vladimir is to the northwest, so we go northwest."

"I don't see how that works." Sun added as he jumped from boulder to boulder.

"It really isn't the main idea behind finding Draco. The instant we find large numbers of Grimm, we will know we are on the right track."

"So wait until we get attacked. Sounds like a solid plan." Ruby added. Victor looked back to see Weiss guiding Ruby along, their hands locked together. He chuckled quietly to himself and Ruby questioned "What's so funny?" Victor questioned. "Damn, you heard that?"

"Yes. A perk of being blind is that my other senses become very strong. So I'll ask again, what was so funny?"

"Nothing. Just… you and Weiss make a cute couple."

They continued to walk in the direction of Castle Vladimir, hoping that something would tell them that they were going in the right direction. They eventually found a flat area where Victor proclaimed "We'll stop here for lunch then head back out." Victor sat his bag down and pulled out the firewood that he was selected to carry. He set the wood up and grumbled "Now I just need something to light this with." He heard Weiss proclaim "Let me help you with that."

He looked back to see she had a small bottle of red dust in her hand. He stepped back as she sprinkled a small amount of the dust on the wood and tapped it with Myrtenaster, causing the dust to ignite and start a fire. They set up a pot and started making a soup. It was a good beef stew with vegetables that everyone seemed happy with. Victor called Grey, Sun and Trevor over and exclaimed "When all of you are done eating, I want you three to head out while we clean up. Give us a sense of what to expect as we head deeper into the mountains."

All three of them agreed and returned to their spots. Victor removed his mask and started to eat his soup when he noticed how Ruby was eating. She would take a spoonful, but then spit the carrots out of it. She continually did this until she brought the bowl to her lips and drained the broth out of it. Victor wasn't the only one who noticed.

Weiss saw and snapped "Ruby! You need to eat your carrots!" Ruby groaned "But I don't like carrots."

"Ruby."

"Why should I eat them anyway?"

"Because they're good for your eye…"

Ruby turned towards Weiss as everything became awkwardly silent. She lifted the bowl up and dumped the carrots into her mouth. She swallowed and replied in a deep voice "You lied to me." Weiss looked down at her bowl, face visibly red and stirred her soup. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and giggled "I was joking Weiss."

Weiss still stared down at her soup until Ruby turned her face towards her and kissed her. Yang exclaimed "Awww. How cute." Ruby and Weiss separated, but they kept their foreheads connected. Victor couldn't help but smile as he felt Blake lean against him. Victor put his arm around her and drank the broth of his soup.

Victor looked around to see that their group looked like one big group date. Jaune and Pyrrha sat next to each other, hand in hand. Nora and Ren were leaning against each other, occasionally catching each other's eyes. Everyone else seemed happy and chatted with each other. Everyone finished eating, the recon team set out as they started to clean up.

Victor stomped the fire out and heard Ruby question "Hey Victor, can I ask you something?" Victor turned to the blind scythe wielder and responded "Sure Ruby. What is it?"

"Where do you think we are going to camp for tonight?"

"I'm not sure. When the recon team gets back then we will decide. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"I doubt that."

"It's personal, okay?"

"Does it have something to do with Weiss?"

"I don't ask what you do with Blake, don't ask about what me and Weiss do."

"Whatever you two do behind closed doors is your business, but I'm sure that there will be a place for you two to be alone."

Ruby turned a little red and replied "Thank you Victor." She turned and walked away, using her Crescent Rose to guide her. Victor shouldered his pack and was about to say something when his scroll went off. He answered it to hear Sun proclaim "He won't believe this." Victor responded "What won't I believe?"

"I think we may have found the Followers of Grimm."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they are working with Grimm."

"Working on what exactly?"

"It looks like they are digging for something. You have to come check this out."

"We'll be there soon."

Victor hung up his scroll and declared "Everyone get ready. We might be running into some trouble." Everyone shouldered their packs and had their weapons ready as they headed out towards whatever danger stood before them.


	40. Chapter 40: Tension

Chapter 40: Tension

Victor led the group to the spot where the recon team sat. "What exactly are we dealing with?" Victor quietly questioned. Grey looked back at him and gestured with her head for him to look. He crawled up to the ledge to see what looked like an excavation site. People milled about, digging into the rock and pulling bones and metals out of the rock. There appeared to be three levels to the site descending straight down in a square shape.

The only thing that was weird about the entire operation was that Grimm walked around with the humans. Beowolves pushed carts of rock around while Ursi dug into the rock with their claws. Victor looked around and thought _"My god, so these are the Followers of Grimm." _He watched for a moment and then whispered "Why do you think they are digging this place up?" Sun responded "No idea, but it can't be good."

Victor was going to say something else until a familiar roar filled the area. A black shadow streaked across the sky and landed on a ledge overlooking the dig site. Victor felt his hand involuntarily curl into a fist as the Draco surveyed the site. "How goes the process?" The Draco questioned as he slithered to the ground. A human stepped forward and replied "Excellent my lord. We have dug up two complete Dark Rexes and have found a third."

"Excellent. Bring the skeletons to me."

The human turned and shouted "The master demands the skeletons!" A group of humans and a pack of Beowolves ran over to a flat bed with a bunch of bones on it and started pulling it towards the Draco. The Draco grinned evilly and growled "Two more fine additions to my army. Once my army is complete and my threat eliminated, the cleansing of this planet shall begin." The Draco lowered his head and started saying something in a low tone.

The bones began to clatter and then rose into the air, reforming themselves. The shadows seemed to creep up the bones and form into flesh. The black raced across the body until two Dark Rexes stood on the flat bed. "Go now my children!" Draco declared with his wings displayed. "Remove the human stains from our world! Feast until you have had your fill!" The two beasts roared and ran off into the mountains.

Victor ran every plan he could think of through his head to figure out how they could approach the situation. He was about to say something when he noticed the Draco raise his head into the air, like he was smelling something. Victor questioned what he was doing, but then realized their position to the Draco: downwind. The Draco turned towards their position and smiled his evil toothy grin. "Well well well." The Draco proclaimed. "It appears we have visitors."

Victor stayed low and whispered "Don't fall for it. He's bluffing." Draco proclaimed "I can smell you Victor! I could never forget your scent! Or that of your cat friend who took my left eye!" Blake whispered "I think he knows we are here. No point in hiding anymore." Victor stood up and the Draco practically cheered "Victor! It has been too long since we last met. Come boy! Come closer." Victor started making his way towards the Draco, his LMG in his hands ready for a fight.

"The rest of you as well!" The Draco shouted. "I would like to meet those who hunt me so passionately!" Victor heard everyone else slide down the hill and catch up with him as he approached the Draco. They stopped a little ways away from the Draco, who growled "So this is your hunting party? More like a group of misfits." Victor noticed that the Followers of Grimm and the creatures of Grimm had them surrounded. "My lord, we could eliminate them right now. We could bring your plans closer to reality at this moment!" The lead human proclaimed.

"No! Victor and his feline are MY kills! You will NOT harm them! Am I clear Lucas?"

Lucas was a bald man about forty and the size of Victor. He wore a black shirt and jeans and looked like he had a massive attitude. "Yes my lord." Lucas grumbled as he stepped back. "Return to your work." Draco growled, obviously agitated over Lucas' suggestion. The Followers and the Grimm simply returned to their digging as Draco turned back to the group.

"If only now was the time for our final battle." Draco sighed, almost sounding disappointed. "It shall be glorious!" Victor questioned "Then why not have our final battle now? Like Lucas said, you could be that much closer to victory."

"Because if I do kill you, then I will have to wait for my army to reach its full potential. I will not be able to savor my victory as I have planned."

"So what now then? We continue tracking you through these mountains?"

"Exactly. I believe you already know where my operations lay?"

"Castle Vladimir?"

"Smart boy. It lays within a few days of here. I eagerly await your arrival. The Followers will not disturb you if you choose to remain in the area, I have made it clear that I will end all of you. You may take your leave."

Victor turned to his group who seemed uneasy with the whole ordeal. "Let's get out of here." He started walking and heard the group following behind him. "Are you sure about this?" Blake questioned as she caught up with him.

"No, but our odds here are far from our favor. We are horribly outnumbered and I don't want to try and win an impossible fight."

"Alright. I'll trust your judgment."

The group left the dig site and stopped at a flat area. Victor sat down and dropped his bag. He removed his mask and ran his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was stressing. "Did the recon team find anywhere for us to stay for the night?" Victor questioned. "We found a cave for us to stay in." Trevor updated.

"Then we'll stay there until morning. Let's get moving."

The group followed the recon team to the cave and started setting up for the night. Victor simply dropped his bag and started to walk away. Blake ran over to him and was about to say something, but Victor cut her off "I just need some time alone right now." He looked at Blake who had a concerned look on her face. "I just need some time to think. I'll be fine." Victor assured.

She pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you." She proclaimed. Victor nodded and continued to walk away until he was a good distance away. He sat on a rock and simply thought. _"What is going to happen now?"_ He thought with his hands linked in front of his face. _"Are we just going to leave the Followers alone to continue our hunt for the Draco? Or do we fight the Followers in hopes that we will win?" _

He dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why me?" Victor sighed. "Why does all of this have to be on me?" He heard Grey proclaim "It doesn't have to all be on you." He turned around to see her walking over to him. She sat down next to him as he sighed "I would rather be alone right now."

"It's too dangerous to go alone."

"Grey…"

"Look Victor. You are putting too much on yourself for this mission. Give others some responsibility, like control of the teams. Let the leaders do their job while you focus on fighting Draco."

"That sounds like a good idea, but I just don't want anyone to have to deal with the pain of losing anyone."

"We are all going to feel that pain if we lose someone, even if you aren't in charge."

Victor sighed and simply started out at the misty mountains peaks. He felt Grey lean against him and wrap her arms around his arm. "Grey." Victor proclaimed. "Please let go." He felt her chin on his arm and he looked down to see her eyes a soft pink, giving him a puppy dog look. "Pwease?" She asked in a cute tone. Victor tried fighting the look, but groaned "Fine. Just stop with the face."

She smiled and held him tighter. "Can I ask you a really personal favor Victor?" Grey questioned. "What?" Victor questioned.

"Will you scratch behind my ears?"

Victor immediately shot out of Grey's hold and nearly shouted "I am NOT doing that!" Grey responded "Not like that! I know you're with Blake. I just like the way it feels." Victor still stood a little way away from her, completely unsure of whether he should or not. She started giving him the puppy dog face and he groaned "Fine." He sat down next to her and started to scratch behind her ears.

She started to pant as he tail wagged in joy. He did this for a moment until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and saw the person he wanted to see the least at this moment; Blake. She had her arms crossed and she looked pissed. "Grey." She practically growled. "Leave." Grey got up and quickly walked away, leaving Victor alone with is very pissed off girlfriend.

"_I am so dead." _Victor thought as he stood up.

O00000O00000O

Blake walked in the direction of where Victor went, even though he said he wanted to be alone. She walked over a small rock wall to see Victor far from alone. He sat on a rock next to Grey and he was scratching behind her ears. Blake started to feel anger bubble in her stomach as she crossed her and cleared her throat. Victor and Grey turned towards her with equal expressions that screamed "Oh shit."

Blake growled "Grey. Leave." She sped off and left her alone with Victor. Victor stood up and Blake repeated "I just need some time alone right now. Those were your EXACT words to me. And yet I find you here with Grey and you are scratching behind her ears." Victor looked down and grumbled "You're mad… aren't you?"

"Mad doesn't even BEGIN to describe how I fell right now!"

Victor continued to look at the ground as Blake scolded "I trust you to have these friend that I know have feelings for you, but right now I'm starting to question that trust." Victor was about to say something but Blake continued "I know what it means when you scratch behind her ears. Are you just bored with me? Do you really need a girl on the side too?" Victor spoke up "She didn't mean anything sexual by it! She just liked how it felt… that sounded better in my head. But I would never cheat on you! I love you Blake."

"Well… you know I love you, I just don't feel comfortable with you having these girls around you that have feelings for you."

"What do… do you not like me being friend with Grey?"

"Do you really want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it at all, especially after witnessing what just happened."

"So do you just want me to stop being friends with Grey? The girl who has been with me almost all my life and helped me through everything? Because I sure as hell am not doing that."

The fact that Victor was choosing Grey over her made Blake angry as hell. "Well if that the way you feel," Blake practically screamed "then maybe we should just break up!"


	41. Chapter 41: Fallen

Chapter 41: Fallen

"Well if that's the way you feel then maybe we should just break up!" Blake practically screamed. She immediately threw her hands over her mouth after she realized what she just said. The look in Victor's eyes tore her apart, pure pain and sadness. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but turned and started walking back to the cave they were staying in. "Victor." Blake whimpered as she watched him walk away.

She finally regained control of her body and chased after him. She made it to the cave to see Victor put his mask on and put his weapon on his back. "Victor wait!" She called as he started to walk away. She grabbed him by his arm and questioned "Where are you going?" He turned towards her and she could see he was fighting back tears. He ripped his arm from her grip as he proclaimed "Going for a walk. Don't follow."

She stood there and watched Victor walk away. She dropped to her knees and immediately felt the tears run down her face. "I'm sorry Victor. I'm so sorry." She cried. She composed herself for a moment and sat by her bag in the cave. She brought her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around them, pulling them close for her to rest her head on them.

She felt tears continue to run down her face, but she was still able to hold herself together. She looked around to see everyone giving her side glances. _"They just want to know what happened." _ She thought as she stared at the ground in front of her. _"You didn't exactly keep that moment between you and Victor." _ She continued to stare at the ground until Yang sat in front of her and questioned "Are you okay?" Blake looked up at her and replied "Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Not really. What happened between you and Victor?"

"I… I think we just broke up."

"What? Talk, what happened?"

"I went over to him to see if he was okay when I found him scratching Grey's ears. After I saw that I lost it. We fought and I told him that we should break up."

Yang's eyes widened and she muttered "So you two are done?"

"I don't know. I don't want us to be over. I was just so angry. I didn't mean it."

Blake pressed her forehead to her knees and lost control. She wailed "I'm sorry Victor! I'm so sorry!" She cried her heart out as Yang pulled her into her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry Blake." Yang comforted. "You two have made it through this before, and you can do it again." Blake continued to cry into her friend's shoulder.

After a while Blake finally stopped crying and left Yang's embrace. "Thanks Yang." Blake sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Not a problem." Yang proclaimed. "And don't worry. He won't be able to stay mad at you for long." Blake pulled her knees back to her face and thought _"We've been through this before. Couples fight, they make up and everything works out in the end."_ She leaned against the wall and sighed "We'll talk when he gets back. He shouldn't be gone for too long."

She was dead wrong since it had been four hours and Victor had not returned yet. She sat by her bag, hoping that he would be back soon as everyone else ate the dinner that had been prepared. Yang brought her a bowl of the soup that was prepared, but she didn't feel like eating. All she wanted was for Victor to come back and for them to get over this bump in the road. Everyone finished eating and were cleaning up when Blake heard Kaylee shout "You're back Victor!"

Blake looked over to the group to see Victor walk into view. "Yeah," he sighed "I'm back." His tone sounded incredibly sad and glum. He looked over at her, eyes still full of sadness. He started making his way over to her when a Corrupted screech filled the night air. Everyone immediately shot up and drew their weapons.

They could hear the screeches, but the Corrupted never stepped into their sights. "Where are they?" Trevor shouted as he spun around. Ruby proclaimed "We're surrounded!" Fires immediately lit up around them, revealing a large number of Corrupted holding torches. Blake noticed the man from the site, Lucas, step into view.

"If you make a camp," he proclaimed as he stepped closer "don't put it in a location we can see from our dig site." He paced around them like a predator would its prey. "I thought Draco ordered us not to be harmed?" Ren exclaimed with StormFlower up.

"He did say that, but wouldn't it be grand for you to simply… disappear from the area and never actually reach Castle Vladimir?"

Blake's grip on Gambol Shroud tightened as the Corrupted seemed restless and chattered around them. "How do you control these beasts?" Pyrrha questioned from behind Akouo. "Beasts you say?" Lucas proclaimed with a smugness in his voice. "My dear, you are looking at the next step of evolution in humanity! Be hold!" Lucas spread his arms out and uttered a horrid cry. Black spurted from his chest and began to coat his body, just like it did Kaylee.

The black fully coated his body and the bone parts burst from him, turning him into a full Corrupted. "This is the true future of humanity!" Lucas proclaimed in a deeper, more animal like voice. "One of you has felt only a fraction of this power." Everyone looked to Kaylee, who looked horrified. "Yes my dear." Lucas growled. "The purifier tried to cleanse you, but it seems the process was cut short. We will have to complete the process." Victor barked "Leave now, and we won't have to kill you."

"We will see who kills who."

Lucas shot forward and tackled Victor, causing the other Corrupted to strike at the group. Blake sliced one of the Corrupted across the chest and let it fall to the ground. She blocked one swing and shot the Corrupted in the face. Blake thought _"These Corrupted seem more organized. What makes these so different?"_ She ducked under one's swing and sliced it at the waist, cutting it in half.

She looked around to see everyone fighting the Corrupted with ease like they did at Arkanaz. She saw Ruby surrounded by five Corrupted and she shouted "Someone get to Ruby!" The first Corrupted charged Ruby as she shouted "Don't worry about me! I've got this!" She swung her scythe and cut the Corrupted in half like she was able to see the beast. Another charged her from behind and she spun around, firing a round to speed up her swing.

The beast flew past her in two pieces as another one charged her. She slammed Crescent Rose into the ground blade first and fired a round, blasting a hole into the Corrupted's chest. Another swung at her, but she jumped out of the way and landed on the handle of her weapon. She kicked the Corrupted in the face and ripped Crescent Rose from the ground. She swung the scythe and sliced the beast in half.

The last charged her, but was immediately intercepted by Weiss, wielding Myrtenaster. She threw the corpse aside and shot forward, her blade glowing red. She struck two Corrupted and lit them on fire, turning them into small infernos. Blake noticed a swing coming at her while she was distracted and ducked beneath it. She cut the Corrupted's leg and then sliced its head off when it dropped to the ground.

She surveyed the battle field and saw that Victor was fighting Lucas in his Corrupted form. Victor was blocking swings as Lucas dished them out with frightening speed. _"He can't keep blocking like that." _Blake thought as she blocked another Corrupted swing. _"He's going to wear himself down."_ She saw Lucas deliver a paralyzing swing that jarred Victor for just a moment. Lucas took the opportunity and struck Victor in the face, throwing his mask off his face.

Victor fell to one knee as Lucas delivered a kick to his stomach. "Victor! Blake shouted as she watched him get beaten down. Lucas grabbed Victor by his throat. "It is time for you to die." Lucas growled as he raised his claws. Victor grabbed Lucas' wrist and twisted it, causing his grip to break.

Victor threw Lucas over his shoulder and grabbed his axe. Victor was prepared to end Lucas, but he recovered quicker than thought and caught the axe before it landed. Lucas ripped Draco's Bane from Victor's hand and threw it off the cliff they were near. Victor immediately tackled Lucas, but the Corrupted didn't budge. Lucas raised his arms and slammed them down on Victor's back, bringing him to the ground.

Lucas then grabbed Victor by the back of his shirt and laughed "Enjoy your trip!" Lucas then threw Victor, sending him flying over the edge. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Blake watched Victor fly off the edge. Victor clawed at the air in an attempt to grab something. Blake and Victor seemed to scream at the same time "NOOOOOOOO!" She ran as fast as she could to the edge just before Victor passed it and reached out to catch him.

She reached out to grab him, but only their fingertips brushed each other. Blake and Victor's eyes met, time seemed to stop for them to exchange final words. "This can't be it. This can't be how it ends." Blake cried. "I'm sorry Blake. I'm sorry for everything." Victor replied.

"Don't be sorry. I am the one who should be sorry. I let my anger get the better of me."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I will always forgive you."

"I love you Victor."

"I love you too Blake."

Time caught up with them and Victor plummeted through the mist as he screamed. Blake laid there, hand dangling over the edge as the screams cut off abruptly. She felt her anger begin to rise again and she shot up. She drew Gambol Shroud and charged Lucas, aiming to draw blood. He struck her before she reached him and sent her flying towards the cave.

She shot back up and heard a familiar sound; the sound of a Corrupted screech mixed with Kaylee's scream. She looked over to see Kaylee coated in the same black as the Corrupted and the bone ripping its way through. "Yes sister!" Lucas proclaimed in joy. "Embrace what you have been blessed with!" She turned towards him and growled in a sickening voice "You killed my brother!"

"We are your brothers now! Join us and feel true enlightenment!"

Kaylee immediately shot her arm forward and impaled it into a Corrupted's chest. She ripped her hand out, revealing that she held the beast's heart as it dropped to the ground. "You have made your choice, but it was the wrong one. Finish them!" Lucas shouted. The attacks continued as Lucas began to walk away. Blake felt angrier than she ever did before as she charged the monster with her weapon ready.

She was nearly on top of the beast when Lucas spun around and grabbed her by her throat. "You humans are weak." He growled with a twisted smile. "Accept the inevitable and simply die." Blake proclaimed "Then do it now, because if you don't… I'm going to hunt you down and make you suffer."

"I feel the rage in your voice, but also the pain. Live with it knowing you will die in vain of avenging you fallen friend."

He threw her down and vanished into the darkness of the night. Blake got up and looked to the group who were finishing off the remaining Corrupted. Blake forgot everything and ran over to the cliff that Victor was thrown from. She dropped to her knees and shouted "Victor! Victor please! Answer me!" She waited in hope that the voice she loved would answer her, but she was just met with the whistle of the wind.

She felt tears start to well in her eyes as she sat up and turned towards the mask that laid on the ground. She picked it up and stared into the slits, letting her tears fall onto the silver metal. "Please don't leave me." She cried as she dropped to her knees. "Please… don't go."

Author Note: No guitar solo today, only sadness. What happens now? Do they continue the mission now that their leader is gone? Or do they simply accept the inevitable that the Draco now stands unmatched? I'm a terrible person.


	42. Chapter 42: What Now

HOLIDAY BONUS CHAPTER! Due to me getting out of work today, I decided to post a new chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 42: What Now?

Everyone sat around a fire, not words were said between them. The only sounds were from the winds whistling through the mountains, the crackle of the fire, and the occasional sniffing of someone. Blake sat near the fire with her knees pulled up to her face and Victor's mask pressed against her chest. She was fighting every urge to cry, but she wanted to be strong, strong for Victor. Trevor sat on the other side of the fire and was using his knife to carve something into a piece of wood he got from a tree.

Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder and quietly questioned "How are you holding up?" Blake lost all control and started to cry, pressing her forehead to her knees. "I'm sorry Victor." She cried. "I didn't want it to end this way!" Blake had lost all control of herself and cried her eyes out. She felt Yang's hand on her shoulder the entire time as she cried.

She finally regained control of herself and looked up at the group. "So what happens now?" Blake questioned. Of all the people to answer, she least expected Jaune to answer. "We finish what was started." He exclaimed without looking away from the fire. "We go after the Draco and kill him. It's what Victor would have wanted." No one argued with what he said, they just stayed quiet.

"So what is our next move?" Ren questioned.

"I think that we should finish off the Followers that are here. Their numbers are down from their attack, so they'll be weakened and vulnerable. Ruby and Trevor, you two will take up sniping positions on the cliff side. Any Followers in your sight, take them down. The rest of us will stick close together and attack the site. They won't be expecting it in the slightest."

Everyone nodded at the plan since they wanted revenge for their fallen comrade. Blake stood up and walked away from the group for a moment to herself. She sat down on a rock and stared down at the silver mask that was missing its owner. She ran her thumbs along the cold metal and felt tears start to form again. "I love you Victor." She cried to herself.

She was sure that the final conversation they had was all in her head, but she was happy to tell him she loved him one last time. She wrapped her arms around the mask and held it close to her. She sat like that for a moment until she heard Grey ask "Can I talk to you Blake?" Blake looked out of the corner of her eye as Grey took a seat next to her. Blake wanted to be angry at the wolf Faunus, but the sight of the green eyes caused her to rethink her approach.

"Blake I'm sorry." Grey immediately apologized. "I didn't want this to happen." Blake looked back out at the mountains without responding. "I didn't mean for you two to get into a fight. I didn't want you two to break up."

"It isn't your fault. It's mine."

"No it isn't. If I didn't heave Victor scratch behind my ears then you wouldn't have gotten mad at him. It's all my fault."

Blake looked at Grey to see tears running down her face. "And now he's gone." Grey cried. "I can't tell him how sorry I am or that I didn't want this to happen." Grey dropped her head and started crying. Blake put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as the normally level Faunus was now crying. She composed herself and sighed "I just wanted to say I'm sorry… for everything and for breaking my promise to you."

Blake looked down at the mask and then handed it to her, proclaiming "He would want you to have this. You've always been there for him." Grey pushed the mask back to her and exclaimed "No, he'd want you to have it. I may have always been there for him, but you were the love of his life." Grey patted Blake on the shoulder and returned to the group. Blake stayed there for a little while longer, just thinking about her lost love. She walked back to the group to see them all settling down for the night.

She laid down on her bed roll and took a deep breath. _"It smells like him."_ She thought as she pulled a blanket over herself. She held Victor's mask close as she drifted off to sleep. She dreamed about her and Victor back at Beacon, both of them laying in his bed. She was resting her head on his chest as he read from a book.

She looked up at him and smiled because she was so happy to see him again. _"I know this is just a dream." _She thought as she rested her head back on his chest. _"And I don't care. As long as I can be with Victor." _She sighed "I love you Victor." Victor held her close and replied "I love you too Blake." She felt tears start to form as she buried her head in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Victor questioned as he set his book down and pulled her close. "Why are you crying?" She wrapped her arms around him and cried "Because you're gone." She felt his arms puller her even closer as he comforted "I'm not gone. I'm right here. I'll always be here for you." That caused her to cry even harder and Victor just held her close. He stroked her hair and comforted "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

Blake sat up and shouted "EVERYTHING ISN'T GOING TO BE OKAY BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD!" She dropped her head into her hands and continued to cry. She felt Victor pull her towards him and pressed their foreheads together. "Please don't cry my love." Victor comforted. "I don't like it when you cry." She picked her head up and stared into the soft brown eye of her lover.

"I know that I can't be with you anymore, but everything will be okay." Victor assured. Blake sniffed and tried to stop crying, but the tears continued to fall. "I need you to do something for me." Victor exclaimed. "Anything." Blake confirmed.

"I need you to finish what I started. I need you to kill the Draco."

"I will."

"And another thing."

She say his eyes change from the soft comfort to a deep sadness. "When you've killed the Draco and you go back to Beacon… I want you to move on." He exclaimed. "No!" Blake barked.

"Blake please."

"No! I can't move on! I'm never going to find a guy like you ever again!"

"Blake I can't stand to see you like this. Please move on… for me."

The tears returned as Blake cried "I can't Victor. I just can't. I love you." He caressed her cheek and sighed "I love you too Blake." He wiped the tears from her face and asked "Now will you please stop crying? If you keep crying, I might just start crying myself." She laughed through her tears and sniffed "Yes dear." Victor wrapped her in a hug and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Victor." Blake exclaimed. "I need you to do something for me." He replied "Anything." She whispered in his ear "Make love to me." He pulled her into a deep kiss and replied "Yes dear." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to remove her shirt. Blake enjoyed her dream to the fullest and woke up with a small smile on her face.

She sat up to see that everyone else was still asleep except for Weiss, who was the person on watch. Blake looked down at the mask that laid next to her bed and she picked it up. _"It's my job to kill Draco now."_ She thought as she stared into the slits of the mask. _"I have to finish what Victor started." _She lifted her hand and slipped her bow off to reveal her cat ears. She wrapped her ribbon around her left hand and thought _"I'm not hiding anymore."_

She picked the mask back up and slid it over her head. She stood up and grabbed Gambol Shroud, placing it on her hip. She started to pack her things away when she heard Weiss proclaim "It will be a while before we head out." Blake finished packing her bag and replied "I know. I'm just getting ready for when we do."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better."

"Does the mask help?"

Blake took in a deep breath, Victor's scent filling her lungs. "It helps a little." Blake sighed as she let out her breath. She sat down and started to read when Weiss proclaimed "I'm sorry about Victor. We all know how much you cared about him." Blake took a breath to fight the tears and replied "Thank you Weiss." Blake and Weiss may not always get along, but she was thankful for her concern.

She read for a while and noticed that Sun had woken up. He walked over to her and exclaimed "Hey there." Blake responded "Hey."

"You ready to get revenge on these bastards?"

She looked up at him and smiled beneath the mask. "More than ready." She replied. He put a hand on her shoulder and exclaimed "For Victor."

"For Victor."

Sun smiled and patted her shoulder before walking away. She thought about what Victor said in her dream. _"No. I'm not moving on. I just can't." _She thought. _"I just can't." _She closed her book as everyone started to wake up and walked out into the morning air. The sun had just barely cracked the mountains tops, leaving the sky mainly dark, but splashed with orange and crimson.

"_It was a morning just like this when I ask out Victor." _She place a hand on Gambol Shroud and thought _"This will end one of two ways. Either I kill the Draco and finish what Victor started… or I will be reunited with my love. And to be honest… either option is fine by me."_

Author Note: Again, no guitar solo, just sadness. A little reflection chapter on what Blake is going through after losing Victor. Yeah, sadness.


End file.
